Blindes Vertrauen
by Nerak-23
Summary: UPDATE Kapitel 32! Mal wieder eine neue Geschichte von mir diesmal SSHG. Hermine wird von einem Fluch getroffen und Snape ist der einzige der ihr helfen kann. Was draus wird, liegt auch an Euch über konstruktive Kritik bin ich dankbar!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Alles was ihr hier lest, spielt in der Welt der wunderbaren, einmaligen J. K. Rowling, und ich habe mir die Personen nur ausgeliehen, um sie meinen eigenen Vorstellungen entsprechen interagieren zu lassen. (leider )

Vorschau:

Diese Story soll zu einer HG/SS Beziehung führen. Ich bemühe ich, die Charaktere sich langsam und glaubwürdig verändern zu lassen, und aufgrund möglicher Detailschilderungen, wird die Story mit „R" bewertet!

Es ist meine erste Liebesgeschichte, und ich weiß noch nicht, wie mir das gelingen wird, da ich nicht über umfangreiche Erfahrungen diesbezüglich verfüge ;-)

Inhalt:

Durch einen schrecklichen Fluch wird Hermine gezwungen, ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht blind zu vertrauen... Mal sehen was draus wird!

Blinde Vertrautheit 

Kapitel 1 : Der Fluch

Rückblick:

„Nein Harry, nein, nicht, Du darfst es nicht berühren!" Hermine stieß ihren besten Freund von dem Bild von Sirius Black, das er auf dem Basar in Hogsmeade eben berühren wollte weg, und touchierte dabei selbst mit der nackten Haut ihrer Wange den Rahmen. Mit einem

leisen PLOPP verschwand das Mädchen vor den Augen ihrer beiden Freunde Ron und Harry zusammen mit dem Bild.

Als Hermine sich umsah, konnte sie zunächst nichts erkennen. Dunkelheit umgab sie, und erst langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an das schwache Licht in dem Raum, in dem sie sich nun befand.

Sie konnte schließlich die Umrisse von Gestalten ausmachen, die in einem Halbkreis um sie herum versammelt waren. Gestalten in langen schwarzen Umhängen mit silbernen Masken. „TODESSER!" fuhr es ihr durch den Sinn. Sie wollte aufspringen und weglaufen, doch ein Fluch fesselte sie bewegungsunfähig an den Boden. „Wer ist dieses Mädchen, Severus?" Die zischende Stimme konnte nur Voldemort gehören. „Wieso ist sie und nicht Potter hier? Was ist das schiefgelaufen?" Hermine sah, wie einer der maskierten Männer vortrat und sich verbeugte. „Mein Lord, ich weiß es nicht. Potter hat das Bild wie ihr es gewünscht habt gefunden, ich bin in jenem Augenblick desappariert, als er ansetzte es zu berühren.

Dieses Mädchen ist Hermine Granger, eine nutzlose Besserwisserin und Freundin von Potter."

„Crucio!" Hermine sah, wie Snape unter dem Fluch zusammenbrach und sich vor Schmerzen krümmte. „Das wird dich lehren, mich nicht wieder zu enttäuschen, Severus!" Kein Schrei kam über die Lippen von Severus Snape, und als Voldemort den Fluch schließlich aufhob richtete er sich auf und kehrte mit einer Verbeugung zurück an seinen Platz unter den Todessern. „So, so, das Schlammblut Granger. Nun, was machen wir denn mit Dir... Es wird Potter sicher gar nicht freuen, wenn wir Dir etwas antun... Mach mit ihr was Du willst Lucius, aber lass sie am Leben, Potter soll sich an ihren Leiden ergötzen können. Sorg dafür, dass Sie uns nicht mehr schaden kann - und bring sie anschließend zurück vor die Tore von Hogwards, Severus kann sie dann dort auflesen. Der Rest von Euch kann gehen, bis ich Euch zum nächsten Treffen rufe."

Hermine sah, wie Voldemort und die Todesser nacheinander verschwanden, und nur Malfoy zurückblieb. „Nun Granger, womit soll ich anfangen! Vielleicht ein... ‚CRUCIO!'" Hermine spürte den flammenden Schmerz in ihrem Körper und schrie, schrie aus ganzem Leibe, doch der Schmerz wurde nicht weniger, sondern begann nach und nach, jede Faser ihres Körpers zu verbrennen. Kurz bevor ihr Bewusstsein schwand nahm Malfoy höhnisch grinsend den Fluch von ihr. „Und, gefällt es Dir?" _Wenn ich doch nur an meinen Zauberstab käme... _Aber noch immer war sie bewegungsunfähig gefangen... Der nächste Cruciofluch war schlimmer als der erste, und so ging es weiter. Malfoy ergötzte sich an ihrem Leiden und Schreien, erst beim vierten Mal wurde Hermine von der sanften Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit erlöst...

Gegenwart:

„Wachen sie auf Miss Granger! Sie sind in Sicherheit – ich bringe sie nach Hogwards zurück." Hermine spürte, wie sie von zwei Armen hochgehoben wurde und roch den herben Duft unterschiedlicher Kräuter. Sie öffnete ihre Augen, doch die Dunkelheit wollte nicht weichen. „Meine Augen..." war alles was sie sagen konnte, bevor sie in den Armen von Severus Snape wieder das Bewusstsein verlor.

Snape hatte das bewusstlose Mädchen vor den Toren von Hogwards wie angekündigt gefunden. Sie sah schrecklich aus. Bleich und blutleer, mit zuckendem verkrümmten Körper lag sie inmitten einer großen Schlammlache. Er griff unter ihren Körper und hob sie auf seine Arme, wo er sie aus der Bewusstlosigkeit zu erwecken versuchte. Als sie die sonst vor Leben und manchmal auch Trotz sprühenden intelligenten braunen Augen öffnete, erschrak selbst der sonst so kühle Zaubertranklehrer. Der Glanz war aus ihnen verwunden, unfokussiert schienen sie durch ihn hindurchzuschauen. _Mein Gott, was hat er ihr nur angetan! Dieser Bastard von Malfoy._


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2: Erwachen und Erkenntnis

_Schwärze. Der Geruch von einer Mischung aus Desinfektionsmitteln und verschiedenen Kräutern... Die Krankenstation. Aber wieso ist es so dunkel? _Hermine berührte mit ihren Fingern vorsichtig ihre Augen. _Nichts, keine Verbände, alles wie immer, aber wieso konnte sie nichts sehen?_

„Hermine?" Sie spürte eine Hand, die die ihre nahm. „Professor Dumbledore?" „Ja Hermine, ich bin hier." „Wer noch?" „Professor Snape und Madame Pomphrey."

Hermine bemühte sich, sich in eine sitzende Position zu bringen. „Was ist mit meinen Augen?"

Jetzt war es die Leiterin der Krankenstation, die sprach. „Hermine, an was erinnerst du dich? Was ist gestern Nachmittag geschehen?"

„Harry, Ron und ich wollten auf den Basar in Hogsmeade gehen, so wie auch alle anderen Mitschüler. Als wir mitten auf dem Basar waren und in altem Zauberkrempel gewühlt haben, hat Professor Snape mich – mehr oder weniger aus Versehen - einfach über den Haufen gerannt. Neben einem größerem Punkteverlust fand ich danach einen Zettel in meiner Hand wieder. Darauf stand nur „POTTER DARF DAS BILD NICHT BERÜHREN!" Alles was ich noch tun konnte, war, Harry von dem Bild seines Paten wegzustoßen, dabei muss ich es wohl selbst berührt haben...

Jedenfalls fand ich mich dann inmitten der Todesser wieder. Den dann folgenden Teil hat ihnen Professor Snape sicherlich schon erzählt?"

Hermine konnte das Nicken ihres Lehrers nicht wahrnehmen, als aber keine Einwände kamen, fuhr sie fort:

„Nun, nachdem die anderen Todesser fort waren, hat Malfoy mich mehrmals mit dem Crucio belegt... Beim dritten oder vierten Mal wurde ich dann bewusstlos... Das nächste woran in mich erinnere, ist dass ich hier aufgewacht bin."

Auf einmal war Schweigen im Raum. Die Erwachsenen sahen sich untereinander besorgt an, dann war es wieder Madame Pomphrey, die die unangenehme Stille brach.

„Hermine, Du musst jetzt stark sein. Wir wissen nicht, was Malfoy mit Dir gemacht hat, aber es scheint so, dass Deine Augen zwar physisch gesund sind, aber Du dennoch nichts sehen kannst – und wir wissen nicht warum."

Hermine schluckte. „Blind? Ich bin blind?" Tränen rannen aus den trüben Augen und benetzten die Bettdecke. „Wir werden einen Weg finden, Ms Granger, um ihnen ihre Sehfähigkeit wiederzugeben.", diesmal war es Snape, der Hermine von der anderen Seite her ansprach.

„Wissen meine Eltern schon bescheid?" „Ja, wir haben mit ihnen gesprochen, und sind übereingekommen, dass sie hier auf Hogwards zunächst einmal am besten aufgehoben sind."

Hermine schluchzte auf. „Was ist mit Harry und Ron?" „Wir dachten, dass sie es ihnen vielleicht selbst sagen möchten."

„Professor Dumbledore, können sie mir einen Gefallen tun?" „Jeden, Hermine." „Sagen sie den beiden nicht, dass ich möglicherweise dauerhaft erblindet bin. Harry soll nicht noch mehr leiden – er wird seine Kraft brauchen, um den Kampf, für den er vorbestimmt ist, zu führen. Er würde sich nur Vorwürfe machen, dass er es eigentlich hätte sein sollen, der von dem Portkey zu Voldemort gebracht wurde. Ich möchte nicht, dass er mich so sieht."

Dumbledore nahm Hermines Hand zwischen die seinen. „In Ordnung, Hermine. Ich werde es den beiden sagen. Aber nun solltest du dich ein wenig ausruhen. Professor Snape wird dir einen Schlaftrunk holen." Hermine hörte, wie sich die Schritte von zwei Personen in Richtung der Tür entfernten, während die leichteren Schritte von Madame Pomphrey in die andere Richtung verhallten. Wenig später kehrten der Zaubertrankmeister mit auf dem marmornen Boden hallenden Schritten zurück. „Hier Miss Granger. Ich habe ihnen eine Phiole mit dem Trank des traumlosen Schlafes mitgebracht." Hermine hörte, wie die Phiole neben ihrem Kopf auf dem Nachttisch abgestellt wurde. Vorsichtig versuchte sie in der Richtung des Geräusches mit der Hand zu fühlen, um die Phiole zu finden.

„_Warten sie, ich helfe ihnen." Hermine hörte, wie Professor Snape das kleine Gefäß wieder aufnahm und entkorkte. Sie roch den angenehmen Duft von Zimt und Rosenblättern, als sein Arm sich ihrem Kopf näherte und ihr das Gefäß an die Lippen setzte. Dann wurde sie wieder von dem erlösenden Schlaf gefangen._


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3: Erkenntnisse und Entscheidungen

Blind. Nutzlos. Diese beiden Worte hämmerten immer und immer wieder in ihrem Kopf herum. Ich komme nicht mehr alleine zurecht, ich kann nicht mehr lernen und lesen – man hat mir alles genommen, was mir wertvoll war. Ich bin NUTZLOS – ein Klotz am Bein der anderen...

Diese Erkenntnis manifestierte sich immer mehr im Kopf von Hermine Granger. Ich will raus hier! Frische Luft, Ruhe, weg von hier! Nach Hause! Das Mädchen tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch und mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes tauschte sie das Nachthemd gegen ihre normalen Schulroben. Dann stieg sie vorsichtig aus dem Bett und tastete sich lautlos in Richtung der Tür, die auf die Korridore hinausführte. Es war mitten in der Nacht, die große Uhr hatte eben drei geschlagen. Hoffentlich war Filch nicht unterwegs. Vorsichtig tastete sie sich an den kalten Steinmauern entlang, bis sie die Treppe, die in ihrer Erinnerung an der großen Halle vorbei hinunter zum Hauptportal führen sollte erreichte. Womit sie allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte, war, das die Treppe gerade in jenem Augenblick die Richtung ändern musste, in dem sie ihren Fuß auf die zweite Stufe gesetzt hatte. Erschrocken hielt sich das blinde Mädchen am Treppengeländer fest.

Verdammt! Und jetzt? Ich habe keine Ahnung wo ich bin! Sie berührte die Steinwände des Korridors und stellte fest, dass es um einige kühler geworden war. Langsam und behutsam tastete sie sich an den rauen Steinen vorwärts, bis ihre Finger über das kühle glatte Holz einer Tür strichen. Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Knarren und erschrocken sprang Hermine einen Schritt zurück, um nichts ahnend über eine Unebenheit im Boden zu stolpern und unsanft auf dem Hintern zu landen.

„Was tun sie hier, Miss Granger?"

Der Kerker. Ich bin im Kerker gelandet. Verdammt, ausgerechnet bei Snape. „Ich, nichts, Sir, ich wollte nicht... Ich habe mich verlaufen."

Das hat sie nicht verdient, sie hätte alle Fähigkeiten besessen, um großes zu vollbringen.

Hermine spürte, wie eine Hand nach ihrem Arm griff und ihr auf die Beine half. „Kommen Sie mit, Miss Granger. Wir sollten uns unterhalten." Professor Snape nahm die feingliedrige Hand des Mädchens und legte sie auf seinen Arm, damit sie ihm folgen konnte.

Seine Hand war warm, nicht kalt, wie sie es immer vermutet hatte, der Stoff seiner Robe fein und edel... Was man alles wahrnimmt, wenn die optische Wahrnehmung versagt...

Hermine fühlte, wie Snape sie durch die Tür hindurch führte und an dem Geruch stellte sie, fest, dass es das Schullabor war, das sie durchquerten. Aber... es gab keine weitere Tür in dem Raum – dennoch war er weitergegangen, als sie schon längst die Wand hätten erreicht haben müssen.

„Setzen sie sich, Miss Granger.", Professor Snape half dem Mädchen, Platz zu nehmen." Hermine spürte, wie sie auf etwas weichen zu sitzen kam. Ihre Fingerspitzen erkundeten vorsichtig den weichen Stoff des tiefroten Samtsofas. „Wo bin ich, Sir?"

„In meinem Wohnzimmer, Miss Granger."

In seinem Wohnzimmer? Snape hat ein Wohnzimmer mit einem weichen, samtbezogenen Sofa! „Möchten sie einen Tee, Miss Granger?", wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Ja, gerne, Sir." Wenige Sekunden später hatte Professor Snape zwei Tassen dampfenden Tees aus der Luft herbeigezaubert und eine davon vor Hermine auf den schwarzen fein gemaserten Couchtisch gestellt, der sich mit seinen Löwenfüßen auf dem Perserteppich abhob. „Der Tee steht direkt vor ihnen auf dem Tisch, Miss Granger.", instruierte er das Mädchen, während er selbst in dem gegenüberliegenden Sessel platz nahm.

Hermine lehnte sich zögerlich in Richtung des Tisches vor und tastete nach der Tischkante und von dort aus weiter über die Oberfläche des Tisches, bis sie schließlich mit den Fingern der linken Hand an den Rand der Untertasse stieß.

Diese feingliedrigen zarten Finger, kaum zu glauben, dass sie damit tagein tagaus den Aufbaukurs in Zaubertränken bestreitet, keine einzige Schwiele, keine Verätzungen und Narben...

Ihre Hände fanden die schließlich die Tasse, und sie umfasste sie mit beiden Händen, bevor sie sie langsam in Richtung des Mundes führte. Leichter Zimtgeruch strömte in ihre Nase und wies ihr den Weg der Tasse zu ihrem Mund. Sie wollte die Tasse wieder absetzten, doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte wohin, wo ihre Untertasse stand.

Snape hatte ihr aufmerksam zugesehen, als sie behutsam und genießend an dem heissen Getränk genippt hatte und dann mit der einen Hand tastend nach der Untertasse suchte, bis sie sie schließlich fand und langsam die Tasse abstellte.

„Nun Miss Granger, ich denke, Sie sollten mir erklären, was sie ausserhalb der Krankenstation und dann noch des Nachts zu suchen hatte."

Verflixt! Was sollte sie ihm erzählen! Tränen fingen an, über ihre Wangen zu kullern. Jetzt war es egal, ob sie vor Snape das Gesicht verlor – er war nicht mehr ihr Lehrer, nicht mehr seit dem Moment, an dem sie ihr Augenlicht verloren hatte.

Und damit brachen die Emotionen aus ihr heraus. „Er... Er hat mir alles genommen was ich war, die Bücher, das Lernen, meine Freunde, ich bin nutzlos, ich kann nicht mehr lesen, nicht mehr schreiben, keine Zaubertränke mehr brauen, ich kann kein Quidditchspiel meiner Freunde mehr ansehen, ich kann nicht einmal mehr alleine LEBEN! Wissen sie was das heißt! Ich bin ein KRÜPPEL! Ich will das nicht, das hat keiner verdient, ich will nicht, dass man mich so sieht, dass man mich ertragen muss, dass andere auch noch darunter zu leiden haben! Ich hasse dieses Leben, ich kann so nicht leben!" Hermines Körper bebte unter dem Schluchzen, sie war in sich auf dem Sofa zusammengesunken und hatte ihren Kopf in den Händen vergraben.

Snape hatte den Ausbruch schweigend angehört. „Miss Granger – das ist nicht wahr und sie sollten aufhören sich selbst zu bemitleiden! Ich will ihnen etwas zeigen."

Hermine hörte wie der Lehrer sich erhob und etwas aus einer anderen Ecke des Zimmers zu holen schien, das er dann auf ihren Schoß legte. „Dies ist ein Buch über Zaubertränke, Miss Granger. Und nun tun sie, was ich ihnen sage. Nehmen sie ihren Zauberstab und berühren sie damit den Buchdeckel. Genau. Und jetzt sprechen sie mir nach! „Non video sed audio!" Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen. „Und nun, fahren sie mit dem Finger über den Buchdeckel.

Als ihre Finger sanft über das Cover des Buches strichen, spürte sie, dass sich dort, wo sonst die Schrift eben gedruckt war, diese sich nun vom Papier abhob. Als sie daran entlang fuhr, hörte sie eine Stimme, die aus dem Buch zu kommen schien. „Vergessene Zaubertränke – ein Buch von und für Meister der Kunst"

Hermine hätte das Buch beinahe vor Schreck fallen gelassen. „Was!"

„Dieser Zauberspruch führt dazu, dass die Schrift sich vom Papier abhebt, und sie sie mit den Fingern entlangfahren können. Das Buch liest ihnen dann den Text entsprechend vor."

Was Hermine nicht sehen konnte, war, dass dem sonst so finsteren Lehrer ein Lächeln über das Gesicht gehuscht war, als er das kurze Strahlen in ihrem Gesicht wahrgenommen hatte.

„Woher kennen sie diesen Spruch, Sir?" Snape hatte ihr das Buch wieder abgenommen und zurück ins Regal gestellt, bevor er sich wieder in dem Sessel niederließ und antwortet.

„Ein Freund von mir war blind. Daher kenne ich einige solcher Zaubersprüche. Wenn sie wollen, kann ich sie ihnen beibringen."

Hatte Snape ihr soeben Hilfe angeboten? Noch vor wenigen Tagen hätte sie einen Bogen von mindestens einer Meile um ihn gemacht – und nun bot er ihr Hilfe an. Aber vielleicht war das ihre einzige Chance – falls sie nie wieder würde sehen können...

„Gerne, Sir."

„Nun, dann schlage ich folgendes vor – dieser Vorschlag stammt übrigens von Professor Dumbledore und nicht von mir. Es gibt einen Raum, der an meine Räumlichkeiten angrenzt – dort können sie einziehen. Die offizielle Meldung in der Schule wird sein, dass sie nach St. Mungos zur weiteren Behandlung gebracht wurden. Tagsüber dürfen sie diesen Raum entsprechend nicht verlassen, ich kann sie dann in meinen freien Stunden unterrichten – und ich möchte, dass sie mir bei der Suche nach einem Trank zur Heilung ihrer Augen assistieren. Ihre Hausaufgaben werde ich ihnen mitbringen, meine Privatbibliothek steht ihnen jederzeit zur Verfügung.

Ansonsten wünsche ich von ihnen nicht gestört zu werden. Meine Privatäume sind selbstverständlich für sie nicht zu betreten, sie haben ihr eigenes Badezimmer, das Essen wird ihnen von den Hauselfen gebracht werden. Sind sie einverstanden?"

Na toll - überrumpelt! Wand an Wand mit Snape! Wie eine Sklavin an ihre Räume gefesselt und von ihm abhängig... Aber welche Wahl hatte sie?

„Ja Sir, ich bin einverstanden."


	4. Kapitel 4

Hallo! WOW! So viele Reviews! Da habe ich mich gleich hingesetzt, und das Skript zum vierten Kapitel noch mal überarbeitet, um es dann auch gleich hochzuladen.

Also, ich werde mich bemühen, wöchentlich zu updaten. Bei sooooo vielen Reviews, bin ich nämlich hochmotiviert! Und hier sind meine Antworten auf Eure Anmerkungen:

Morla- SyalNaomi FaryTale: Nun, ich werde mich bemühen, in Zukunft die Gedankengänge kursiv darzustellen. Und es sei schon mal vorab verraten – dies soll keine „gewöhnliche" Schüler – Lehrer Beziehung werden. Aber mehr wird nicht verraten. Nur: Ich beabsichtige NICHT in irgendeiner Form die Charaktere zu verunstalten... Alles wird sich entwickeln, und logisch erklärbar sein.

AnnieShirley: Danke! Werde mich bemühen, einmal die Woche zu updaten. Kann aber nichts versprechen!

Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray: Es wird nicht einfach…

Xrookiex: Abwarten – es wird noch eine Menge passieren

MissySnape: Klar mach ich weiter, ist nur eine Frage der Zeit! Hab zur Zeit ne Menge beruflichen Stress

Kissymouse: Abwarten...

Cyberrat: Ich werde mich bemühen, ausführlicher zu schreiben. Mich reizt besonders das Innenleben von Hermine. Die Welt ohne optische Reize zu erleben, ist nämlich sehr interessant...

Monique( ): _DANKE!_

Honeydonkey:_ Bevor die beiden sich vertragen, muss aber erst noch einiges passieren. Schließlich geht es hier um Snape (!) und Hermine, unser „insufferable know-it-all" **grins**_

QIK_ Kritik ist angekommen! Die Orthographie nehme ich normalerweise auch sehr genau, ich hätte schwören können, dass man es so schreibt. Also: In Zukunft werde ich mich bemühen, es korrekt zu schreiben! _

eli( ): _Wie schon gesagt – ich werde mich bemühen, dass es weitergeht!_

Jetgum_ Vor Verlegenheit ganz rot werde - Danke fürs Kompliment!_

Jessy2104: _Eh voilá! Weiter gehts !_

**Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen – bleibt mir treu, und schenkt mir doch wieder ein Review…**

Kapitel 4: Umzug und erste Einweisung

Nachdem Snape sie wieder auf die Krankenstation zurückgebracht hatte, waren er und Professor Dumbledore schnell ans Werk gegangen, um das Zimmer und angrenzende Badezimmer für Hermine herzurichten und ihr Hab und Gut hinunter zu bringen.

„Severus, ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du Hermine Granger helfen wirst. Ich bin sicher, dass ihr beide einen Weg finden werdet ihr auf die eine oder andere Weise zu helfen."

Der schwarz gewandete Mann sah seinem älteren Kollegen in die blauen leuchtenden Augen. „Das hoffe ich." Damit war das Gespräch für ihn beendet und er wandte sich wieder der Arbeit zu.

Als Albus Dumbledore Hermine am nächsten Abend zu später Stunde abholte, um sie in ihre neuen Gemächer zu bringen, saß sie bereits fertig angekleidet auf der Bettkante. „Hermine, darf ich dir meinen Arm anbieten, und dich in deine neuen Räumlichkeiten geleiten?"

Das Mädchen erhob sich. Nun gab es kein zurück mehr. „Ja, Professor Dumbledore. Ich bin bereit.", der feste Ton in ihrer Stimme bestätigte, was Albus Dumbedore schon nach dem Gespräch mit Severus Snape vermutet hatte. Hermine war hatte ihre Jugend und ihre fröhliche Unbekümmertheit quasi über Nacht verloren. Sie würde sich tapfer ihrer neuen, ungewissen Zukunft zu stellen – schließlich war sie Hermine Granger, die Jahrgangsbeste, unsagbar ehrgeizig und neugierig, und es hatte noch keine Herausforderung gegeben, der sie nicht gewachsen gewesen wäre.

Hermine spürte, wie Albus Dumbledore sie durch die Gänge des von ihr so geliebten Schlosses führte, wohl wissend, dass sie diese Gänge für sehr, sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr betreten werden würde, noch das Lachen ihrer Freunde durch die langen Gänge hallen hören würde... Ihre Freunde... Sie würde sie vermissen... Sie spürte, wie die vertraute Wärme des Gryffindorflügels langsam der deutlich kühleren Luft der Kerker wich, als sie Treppe um Treppe hinabstiegen und jeder Schritt ein wenig mehr an den dicken unterirdischen Steinmauern widerzuhallen schien. Professor Dumbledore legte beruhigend seine freie warme Hand auf die ihre, als er schließlich stehen blieb. „Wir sind da, Miss Granger. Professor Snape – darf ich ihnen die junge Dame anvertrauen?" Hermines Hand wurde von Albus Dumbledore sanft auf den Arm des anderen Mannes gelegt. „Hermine, ich werde jetzt gehen, wenn du irgendetwas benötigst, dann zögere nicht, einen Hauselfen nach mir zu schicken."

Hermine schluckte schwer, als sie die Schritte von Albus Dumbledore sich entfernen hörte. „Nun, Miss Granger, wollen sie hier festwachsen, oder können wir gehen?" wurde sie von der dunklen, mit vertrautem Sarkasmus versetzten Stimme des Zaubertrankmeisters aus ihren trübseligen Gedanken gerissen.

Sie fühlte, wie der Mann sie langsam aber sicher in durch verschiedene Räume dirigierte und schließlich stehen blieb. „So. Hier ist ihr Zimmer. Ich werde ihnen nun alles zeigen. Also passen sie gut auf, ich habe keine Lust, meine Zeit damit zu vertun, es ihnen mehr als einmal zu erklären." Snape begann sie durch das Zimmer zu führen und erklärte ihr die verschiedenen Einrichtungsgegenstände. „Dieser Schrank, Miss Granger, sortiert sich selbst. Sie brauchen ihre Kleidung einfach nur hineinzulegen, dann wird das entsprechende Kleidungsstück gefaltet und in eine der Schubladen einsortiert. Wenn Sie etwas bestimmtes haben möchten, klopfen sie mit dem Zauberstab auf die obere Schublade und sagen laut und deutlich, was sie haben möchten. Das entsprechende Kleiderstück befindet sich dann in der Schublade, wenn sie sie anschließend öffnen. Das Bett macht sich selbst, der Nachttisch ist mit einem Zauber versehen, so dass sie nichts herunterwerfen können, wenn sie dagegen stoßen. Alle Möbel, Miss Granger, sind mit einem Schutzzauber versehen, der sie davor bewahrt, sie umzuwerfen, dagegenzulaufen, oder sich auf eine andere Art an ihnen zu verletzen." Er führte sie weiter durch den Raum und blieb vor einem großen überladenen Bücherregel stehen. „Das Bücherregal, Miss Granger, ist mit ihren Büchern bestückt. Wie sie die Titel lesen können, wissen sie ja bereits, andernfalls, wenn sie ein bestimmtes Werk suchen, verwenden sie den Accio-Zauber."

Wenn sie ihre Orientierung nicht täusche, dann waren sie nun wieder an der Eingangstür angekommen.

„Das Badezimmer, Miss Granger, brauche ich ihnen wohl nicht zu erläutern. Ihre Kulturtasche steht auf der Toilette, und der Badezimmerschrank ist unter dem Waschbecken und funktioniert genauso wie ihr Kleiderschrank. Der Rest können sie sicherlich selbst herausfinden. Und jetzt zeige ich ihnen noch die Bibliothek." Hermine fühlte wieder den weichen Stoff seiner Robe, als er sie durch ihr Zimmer hindurch führte und in einem angrenzendem Raum stehen blieb. „Dieser Raum, Miss Granger, ist sechseckig – vier dieser sechs Wände sind mit Bücherregalen ausgestattet, die beiden anderen mit Türen. Eine davon führt in ihre Räume, die andere in meine - welche selbstverständlich mit einem Zauber verschlossen ist. Und hier...", er führte sie ein Stück in den Raum hinein, „finden sie zwei Sessel, sowie einen Schreibtisch und einen Stuhl dazu. Es steht ihnen frei, sich tagsüber hier aufzuhalten." Haben sie irgendwelche Fragen?" Hermine war sprachlos. Dieser Raum war riesig! Jede der Wände war mindestens 10 Meter lang, wenn sie sich bei den Schritten nicht verzählt hatte. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug sog sie den Geruch der Jahre der von den durch Gilb gezeichneten und in Leder gebundenen alten Bücher ausging, in sich auf.

So viele Bücher – und sie konnte sie nicht lesen... Zumindest nicht richtig. Traurigkeit stieg in ihr auf. „Nein, Sir.", murmelte sie, kaum zu verstehen. „Gut, dann werde ich Sie jetzt alleine lassen, damit sie sich mit ihrem Raum in Ruhe vertraut machen können. Wenn Sie mich brauchen, klopfen sie einfach mit ihrem Zauberstab auf meine Tür in der Bibliothek. Und damit verschwand er lautlos, nur der Luftzug, verursacht durch seine wehenden Roben ließ Hermine seine Bewegungen erahnen. Auf was hatte sie sich da bloß eingelassen...

Vorsichtig an den Bücherregalen entlangtastend, machte Hermine sich auf den Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer, um seine Geometrie und Ausstattung zu erlernen.


	5. Kapitel 5

Hallo! Da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel! Beim Lauftraining heute im tiefen Schnee hat mich die Lust gepackt, mich danach mal hinzusetzen, und ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben.

Einen ganz lieben Dank an meine treuen Reviewer!

An alle: Beeile mich ja schon mit schreiben, aber habe nur Samstags Zeit dazu ;-) und meine andere FanFic muss endlich mal fertig werden...

Und wie immer: Konstruktive Kritik ist IMMER willkommen, da die Story nur in sehr groben Zügen entworfen ist, und noch viel Spielraum für neue Ideen lässt.

Und ganz speziell an

Honeydonkey: Schon geschehen – Dein Wunsch war mir Befehl! Ich hoffe es gefällt!

Kapitel 5: Kleiner Zauber – große Wirkung

Nachdem Hermine ihre Sachen so gut sie konnte aus und eingeräumt hatte, fühlte sie sich müde und erschöpft. Sie hatte noch nicht zu Abend gegessen, und seit dem Mittagessen war schon geraume Zeit vergangen. _Wie spät es wohl war? Ihre Uhr konnte sie nun auch nicht mehr gebrauchen – und die Schläge der Turmuhr reichten nicht bis in den Kerker._

_Ihre Uhr._ Hermine holte die silberne Taschenuhr hervor und fuhr sanft mit dem Finger über die Gravur auf der Innenseite des Deckels. „Carpe Diem – lerne, lebe und liebe! Für Hermine zum 11 Geburtstag." _Es war ein Geschenk ihrer Eltern gewesen, kurz bevor sie nach Howarts gekommen war. Ron und Harry hatten sie immer wegen dieser altertümlichen Taschenuhr belächelt. Was die beiden jetzt wohl gerade machten? Professor Dumbledore hatte ihr gesagt, dass die beiden nach ihr gefragt hatten, wie es ihr im St. Mungos erginge, wann sie wieder da wäre, und dass sie erst erst zufrieden waren, als er ihnen versprochen hatte, dass er sie umgehend benachrichtigen würde, falls es Fortschritte gäbe. Hoffentlich würde es Fortschritte geben und sie nicht ewig blind bleiben..._

Ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür ließ Hermine aus ihren Gedanken aufschrecken. „Sind sie fertig Miss Granger? Dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass sie mich zum Abendessen begleiten.

Professor Snape sah die silberne Uhr in Hermines Hand. „Darf ich mir ihre Uhr kurz ausleihen?" Der groß gewachsene Mann war in den Raum herein auf Hermine zugetreten und nahm ihr sachte die Uhr aus der Hand. Mit der Spitze seines tiefschwarzen Zauberstabes aus echtem Ebenholz berührte er den Deckel der Uhr und murmelte für Hermine unverständliche Worte, bevor er ihr die Uhr wiedergab.

„Wenn sie die Uhr nun mit ihrem Zauberstab berühren, wird sie ihnen die Zeit ansagen, Miss Granger. Probieren sie es aus."

Hermine hatte stillschweigend abgewartet und holte nun ihren Zauberstab aus einer Innentasche ihrer Robe hervor und berührte damit ebenfalls den Deckel der Uhr. „Es ist 20.30 Uhr." tönte daraufhin eine leise Stimme.

„Danke, Sir. Wie haben sie das gemacht?"

„Das nennt man Magie, Miss Granger. Der Zauberspruch ist sehr selten, und kaum bekannt, ich denke nicht, dass sie ihn zu kennen brauchen, da er einmal angewendet dauerhaft wirksam ist. Und nun kommen sie mit, das Essen wird kalt."

Professor Snape hatte sie beim Arm gefasst und in seine kleine Küche geführt. Hermine spürte, wie er ihre Hand von seinem Arm nahm und sie vor ihr auf auf etwas, das sie als die Lehne eines Stuhles erahnte, ablegte, um sich dann selbst zu dem Stuhl ihr gegenüber zu begeben. „Setzen sie sich, Miss Granger. Der Stuhl steht unmittelbar vor Ihnen. Oder wollen sie lieber im Stehen ihre Mahlzeit zu sich nehmen!" An den kratzenden Geräuschen, die sie von der anderen Seite des Tisches vernahm, konnte Hermine erkennen, dass ihr Lehrer seinen Stuhl abgerückt hatte, um sich an den Tisch zu setzen. Vorsichtig tat sie es ihm gleich und war froh, als sie feststellte, dass der Abstand zur Tischkante im Bereich des normalen war.

Nun erst wurde ihr bewusst, wie groß ihr Hunger war, denn die köstlichen Düfte der Speisen animierten ihren Magen zu einem geräuschvollen Knurren.

Aber WIE sollte sie essen? Schlagartig wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ja das Essen auf dem Teller nicht sehen konnte, und ebenso plötzlich wurden längst vergessene Bilder wieder an die Oberfläche gespült.

_Blinde Menschen, die vergessen in einem Heim lebten, weil sie niemanden hatten, der ihnen zur Hand ging. Sie hatte eine Reportage darüber im Fernsehen gesehen. Ihr Essen wurde ihnen von einer Betreuerin kleingeschnitten, sie bekamen ein Lätzchen angezogen, damit sie nicht alles vollkleckerten, und trotzdem war mehr von dem Essen auf dem Tisch oder Boden gelandet als in ihrem Mund..._

Hermine erschauert unmerklich bei diesem Gedanken. „Miss Granger?", wurde sie aus den Gedanken gerissen, „das Essen wird kalt. Was soll ich ihnen geben? Es gibt Hähnchenflügel, Kartoffeln, Möhren, Steak, Pilze..."

„Steak, Kartoffeln und Möhren bitte, Sir." Das leise klirren des Besteckes auf ihrem Teller bestätigte ihr, dass Professor Snape ihren Teller mit den gewünschten Objekten beladen hatte.

„Sir? Ich..." Hermine wandte ihren Kopf in die Richtung, wo sie ihren Lehrer vermutete. Es fiel ihr schwer, die nun folgenden Worte auszusprechen. „können Sie mir das Essen bitte klein schneiden, damit ich es mit dem Löffel essen kann..." beschämt richtete sie ihren Blick nun nach unten.

„Nein, Miss Granger. Das tun sie bitte selbst. Wozu sind sie denn eine Hexe. Nehmen sie ihren Zauberstab, richten sie ihn auf den Teller, und sagen sie PORTIONARE."

_Macht es ihm eigentlich Spaß, seine Schüler zu erniedrigen!_ Aber insgeheim war sie froh, dass ihr diese Peinlichkeit erspart blieb. Hermine nahm ihren Zauberstab und tat wie er es ihr gesagt hatte.

„Und nun, Miss Granger, nehmen sie die Gabel, die sich links von ihrem Teller befindet, und fangen sie an zu essen. Diese Besteckteil hat einige Eigenschaften, die sie sicherlich zu schätzen lernen werden. Es wurde aus dem gleichen Stahl gefertigt, wie jene magischen Schwerter vor vielen tausend Jahren, es folgt ihren Gedanken, Miss Granger. Sie brauchen sich nur vorzustellen, womit sich die Gabel füllen soll, und so wird es geschehen. Desweiteren ist sie dahingehend verzaubert, dass nichts auf dem Weg vom Teller zu ihrem Mund herunterfallen kann. Und nun fangen sie endlich an zu essen, ich habe noch wichtige Dinge zu erledigen, und nicht ewig Zeit."

Da war er wieder, dieser harsche Ton. „Ja, Sir." Schweigend machte Hermine sich daran, das Abendessen hinter sich zu bringen. So dankbar sie für seine Hilfe war, für heute hatte sie genug von seiner herablassenden, sarkastischen Art. Kaum dass sie fertig war, ließ sie sich von ihm wieder in ihre Räume geleiten, um innerhalb weniger Minuten auf dem Bett in einen tiefen Schlaf zu sinken.

Severus Snape aber begab sich zu Albus Dumbledore in das Büro, um das weitere Vorgehen im Fall Granger zu besprechen. Erst spät nach Mitternacht kehrte er in seine Räumlichkeiten zurück, um nicht viel später von einem lauten, angsterfüllten Schrei aus seinen Korrekturarbeiten gerissen zu werden...


	6. Kapitel 6

Hallo! Zugegeben – der Cliffhanger war gemein. Deshalb habe ich mich auch beeilt, die Fortsetzung zu schreiben, allerdings ist das Kapitel recht urz geworden - aber dafür mit viel Liebezum Detail geschrieben.

Eure vielen Reviews sind wirklich lieb und ein riesiger Ansporn weiter zu schreiben. Aber ich fürchte, das wird jetzt erst einmal zwei Wochen warten müssen. Dafür habe ich mir bei dem Kapitel richtig viel Mühe gegeben und es drei Mal überarbeitet.

Dieses Mal verzichte ich darauf, auf die einzelnen Reviews einzugehen – einfach Euch allen ein HERZLICHES DANKESCHÖN!

Und wie immer bin ich auch in diesem Kapitel über konstruktive Vorschläge dankbar!

Und nun: Vorhang auf und Licht aus – der Film beginnt:

6. Erinnerungen kehren zurück

In wenigen Schritten hatte Severus Snape das Gästezimmer erreicht und die Tür geöffnet. Mit einem lauten „Incendio" ließ er den Raum in hellem Licht erstrahlen und sah nun auch die Ursache der nächtlichen Ruhestörung. Hermine Granger lag in fötaler Haltung zusammengerollt auf dem Bett und wimmerte unkontrolliert zitternd in die Kissen, die langen Locken klebten schweißnass an ihrem Kopf und die Bettdecke lag unordentlich neben dem Bett auf dem Boden.

_Verdammt! Der Schlaftrunk! Auf der Krankenstation hatte sie immer einen Trank für traumlosen Schlaf erhalten... Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können._

„Miss Granger!" zögernd trat der Lehrer an das Bett seiner Schülerin heran. „Miss Granger!" wiederholte er seine Worte nun deutlicher, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. Das Mädchen schien wie in Trance, das Zittern schüttelte ihren zerbrechlichen Körper krampfartig hin und her, und sie schien Litanaiartig immer wieder die gleichen Worte in das Kissen zu murmeln. Erst als er sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte, konnte er verstehen, welche Worte dies waren. „Nein, lassen sie mich gehen, bitte, nein, nicht, ich will das nicht, nein, lassen sie mich gehen..."

Mit einem innerlichen Seufzer beschloss Professor Snape, dass seine Korrekturen würden warten müssen, und er sich zunächst einmal „diesem Problem" zuwenden musste.

Kurzerhand fasste er das Mädchen an der Schulter, drehte sie zu sich um, und rüttelte sie wach. „Miss Granger! Kommen sie zu sich..." Entsetzten und Panik spiegelten sich in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck wieder, als sie in die Realität zurückkehrte. Das Wimmern wich einem heftigen Schluchzen und immer noch stark zitternd tastete sie nach dem abgeliebten Stoffhund neben ihrem Kopfkissen und drückte ihn schutzsuchend an sich. Erst dann schien sie die Anwesenheit ihres Lehrers zu bemerken und wich ängstlich von seiner Berührung zurück.

„Was ist passiert Miss Granger?" „Ich...," verlegen senkte sie ihren Kopf... „Ich wollte sie nicht stören, Professor... Ich werde gleich einen Silenciozauber um das Zimmer herumlegen, damit sie in Zukunft nicht mehr durch meine Anwesenheit belästigt werden. Es tut mir leid..." stieß sie schluchzend hervor.

_Hoffentlich würde er schnell wieder gehen. Sie hatte auch so schon genug zu leiden, auf seinen Sarkasmus konnte sie getrost verzichten.._

„Kommen sie, eine Tasse warmen Tees wird zumindest gegen ihr Zittern helfen und sie etwas beruhigen, danach werde ich ihnen einen Trank für den traumlosen Schlaf bringen, wenn sie es wünschen."

Zögernd nahm Hermine die ihr dargebotene Hand und ließ sich auf die zittrigen Beine helfen. Langsam führte er sie in die Bibliothek, wies ihr den Sessel vor dem warmen Kaminfeuer an und zauberte zwei Tassen Gewürztee herbei, von denen er eine vorsichtig in ihren Händen platzierte.

„Danke Sir." Mittlerweile hatte Hermine ihre Gedanken wieder geordnet und die Erlebnisse des Traumes sorgsam sortiert. „Ich denke, ich bin Ihnen eine Erklärung schuldig, Sir." Sie wusste nicht, warum sie es tat, aber irgendetwas in ihr drängte sie, ihm von dem Traum zu erzählen. Er wartete schweigend ab. Er konnte sich schon denken, wovon sie geträumt hatte. Zu oft war er bei den Todessertreffen anwesend gewesen.

Zaghaft nippte sie an dem Tee, bevor sie stockend zu erzählen begann. „Er hat mich berührt, begrapscht, ich habe mich gewehrt, aber er hat nur gelacht... Er wollte mich küssen, hat mich festgehalten...", sie fing wieder an zu schluchzen... „Ich hatte solche Angst, er würde mich vergewaltigen, aber er hat mich nur verspottet, er sei sich zu schade, für ein Schlammblut wie mich... Und zwischendurch immer wieder der Cruciatus... Bis ich bewusstlos wurde... Was er dann noch alles mit mir gemacht hat, der Gedanke will einfach nicht verschwinden... Ständig sehe ich in meinen Träumen sein Gesicht, sehe, wie er die Hände nach mir ausstreckt, sehe, wie er über mich herfällt... Sein Gesicht, war das letzte, was ich gesehen habe – nicht meine Freunde oder meine Eltern, sondern das Gesicht meinen Peinigers..."

Die Tränen flossen nun in Strömen über ihre bleichen Wangen und tropften einzeln auf ihren hellblauen Pyjama.

Er ließ sie einfach sprechen, unfähig etwas zu sagen, und unwissend, wie er zu reagieren hatte. Sein Blick folgte ihrer Mimik und Gestik, die das ersetzte, was sonst die Augen ausdrückten. ANGST. WUT. HASS.

Von der besserwisserischen und immer fröhlichen Schülerin war nichts geblieben. ER hatte wieder einmal ein junges Leben zerstört.

„Es tut mir leid Miss Granger, dass er ihnen das angetan hat. Ich hätte verhindern müssen, dass sie, statt Potter, dort gelandet sind." Damit hatte er ausgesprochen, was ihn, seit er sie gefunden hatte, belastete. ER hatte sie in diese Situation gebracht. Auch wenn Albus meinte, dass er das einzig Richtige getan hatte, dass er nicht hatte ahnen können, dass es so passieren würde, trotzdem war letzten Endes er daran schuld...

„NEIN!", heftiger als beabsichtigt fuhr sie ihn an. „Es ist Voldemorts Schuld, nur seine."

Auf einmal befiel sie ein ungutes Gefühl, und eine bittere Ahnung keimte in ihr auf. Sie knallte die Tasse auf den Tisch und sprang hektisch auf. „Ich werde jetzt besser auf mein Zimmer gehen, Sir. Machen Sie sich keine weiteren Umstände. Gute Nacht, Sir."

**Eigentlich wollte ich hier einen Cliffhanger platzieren, aber das wäre gemein – oder!**

Und damit ließ sie einen völlig perplexen Professor Snape zurück, während sie sich hektisch an den Bücherregalen zurück in ihr Zimmer tastete und verzweifelt auf ihr Bett warf.

„WARUM!" Wütend schreiend warf sie ihr Kopfkissen gegen die Wand, drückte heulend sie ihren geliebten Stoffhund an sich und kämpfte gegen die aufsteigenden Gefühle an.

_WARUM? Warum ausgerechnet ich? Warum? Er tut das alles nur aus Mitleid, er hilft mir, weil er sich schuldig fühlt, und nicht weil er mir helfen will. So wird es immer sein. Alle werden mich bemitleiden, werden mich umsorgen und mir Freundschaft heucheln, weil sie sich sonst schuldig fühlen... Warum?..._

„Knuffel... ich will das nicht. Ich will kein Mitleid. Ich will mein altes Leben zurück..." murmelte sie in den Rücken des Stofftieres, bevor sie sich erschöpft auf das Bett zurückfallen ließ und innerhalb weniger Minuten eingeschlafen war.

Ein paar dunkle Augen hatten den Gefühlsausbruch vom Türrahmen aus lautlos verfolgt, um dann ebenso leise zu ihr hinüberzugehen, das schlafende Mädchen mit der heruntergefallenen Bettdecke zuzudecken, und dann in die eigenen Räume zu den Korrekturen zurückzukehren. Schlaf würde er in dieser Nacht nicht mehr finden.


	7. Kapitel 7

_Hallo meine treuen Leser!_

_Noch schnell vor Ostern, und als Dank für die vielen lieben Reviews, das Osterkapitel ;-)_

_Da es etwas schneller gehen musste, habe ich es nicht zweimal überarbeitet, wie ich es sonst tun würde. Aber ich denke, es wird Euch trotzdem gefallen..._

_Und hier noch ein kurzer Kommentar zu Euren Reviews:_

Morla- SyalNaomi FaryTale: Klar, gerne darfst Du Dir meine Sprüche ausleihen!

Quaniela: Du wirst Dich sicherlich noch auf einige andere explosive Emotionsausbrüche freuen dürfen

Stardragon: Und weiter geht's... Hast Du kein Mitleid mit Severus! **grins**

Auriane02: Ja, ein weiter Weg ist zu gehen, und viele Brücken zu überschreiten... Apropos Geburt... Du bringst mich da auf eine Idee für einen Epilog ;-)

Honeydonkey: Severus und Mitleid... Stirn runzel ... Nein, das wird schon noch...

SweetChrisi: Danke, danke... verbeug

Wolfspirit: Wenn Du so lieb bittest, dann kann ich ja nicht wiederstehen... Butterbier rüberschieb

Kissymouse: Hier ist er, der nächste Tag Teil 1

Xrookiex: Überzeugt... Weiter geht's!

Skoyer: demnächst gibt's noch mehr Gänsehautfeeling.. Ein wenig Geduld...

Cyberrat: Wenn die Kapitel länger wären, dann könnte ich nicht so oft updaten... Ich hoffe, Du bleibst mir trotzdem treu?

Und vielleicht schenkt ihr mir wieder ein Paar Reviews! Und ein Paar Wünsche für den weiteren Plot... Ich würde mich freuen!

So, nun aber los – Schokoeier rüberschiebe – und ein gesegnetes Osterfest Euch allen!

7. Ein neuer Freund

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich gerädert und wäre am liebsten im Bett liegen geblieben. Die Erinnerungen an die Vorkommnisse der vergangenen Nacht nagten an ihren Nerven, das schlechte Gewissen über ihr Verhalten Snape gegenüber meldete sich deutlich zu Wort, und sie fürchtete die morgendliche Konfrontation mit ihrem Lehrer.

Dennoch, der Wecker machte deutlich, dass es bereits 7 Uhr war, und sie schon in weniger als sechzig Minuten für eine Lehrstunde bei dem Zaubertrankmeister zu erscheinen hatte. Müde schlurfte sie, ihre Schritte zählend, ins Bad hinüber, tastete sich zur Dusche vor und stellte das heiße Wasser an. Der belebende, starke Wasserstrahl, vertrieb die Gelenk- und Kopfschmerzen und, glücklicherweise, auch die schlechte Laune. Ein neuer Tag bringt eine neue Chance. Das hatten ihre Eltern ihr stets gesagt, wenn sie in depressiver Laune auf ihrem Zimmer gesessen hatte und zu nichts zu motivieren gewesen war. Tief und befreiend einatmend, griff sie sich ein Handtuch, wickelte sich in das weiche Frottee ein, schlang ein weiteres Handtuch um ihre nassen, wirren Haare, und tapste vorsichtig zurück in ihr Zimmer. Aus dem magischen Kleiderschrank ließ sie sich eine schlichte Schuluniform geben, kleidete sich an, brachte die Haare mit einem Zauberspruch in eine einigermaßen akzeptable Form und tastete sich dann an der Wand entlang zur Tür in die Bibliothek, wo sie sich in einen der Sessel fallen ließ.

Mit einem Schnippen ihres Zauberstabes rief sie den Hauselfen Dobby herbei, um ihn um ein Frühstück zu bitten. An dem leisen „Plopp" zu ihrer Linken, konnte sie seine Ankunft hören und drehte sich entsprechend in seine Richtung um. „Miss Hermine, sie wünschen?" „Dobby, kannst Du mir bitte mein Frühstück hierher bringen?"

„Dobby hat Auftrag, Miss Hermine zu Master Snape zu bringen, der Master wünschen, dass Miss Hermine bei ihm frühstücken."

Na, das fing ja gut an. Frühstück mit Snape.

Der kleine Hauself zupfte Hermine hektisch am Ärmel, drängte sie dazu, sich aus dem gemütlichen Ledersessel zu erheben, und zerrte sie förmlich hinter sich her, durch die verschiedenen Räume hindurch, in das Wohnzimmer von Professor Snape. Angekommen, platzierte er ihre Hand auf der Rückenlehne des Sofas, und dann verschwand er auch schon wieder mit einem leisen „Plopp". _Auch die Hauselfen schienen sich in den Kerkern unwohl zu fühlen._ Hermine ließ sich mit einem erleichterte Seufzer auf das Sofa fallen. Der Weg von der Bibliothek war abenteuerlich gewesen, um mit Dobby mitzuhalten, hatte sie ihre vorsichtigen tastenden Schritte gegen einen eiligen, unkontrollierten Gang tauschen müssen, was alles andere als angenehm war.

„Gut geschlafen, Miss Granger?"

Hermine zuckte angesichts der unerwarteten, vor Sarkasmus und Kälte triefenden Stimme zusammen.

„Ja, Sir, danke..." Und wie sollte sie sich nun für die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht entschuldigen? Hermine straffte ihre Schulten, drehte sich in die Richtung, in der sie den Lehrer vermutete, und setzte von neuem an... „Professor, ich muss mich für mein ungebührliches Verhalten letzte Nacht bei ihnen entschuldigen. Es war ungerecht und kindisch, und es wird sicherlich nicht wieder vorkommen."

„Was darf ich ihnen auf den Teller geben, Miss Granger.", der Lehrer überging ihre Worte, so, als wären sie gar nicht an ihn gerichtet gewesen. _Warum tat er das?_ Aber Hermine war froh, dass er das Geschehene nicht weiter kommentierte, und beschloss, sich seinem Spiel anzupassen. „Brötchen mit Schinken, bitte, und ein hartgekochtes Ei, Sir." Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah Hermine wie Snape den Teller belud, und dann, mit einem leisen Klirren vor ihr abstellte. „Danke Sir."

Während die beiden aßen, herrschte eisige Stille, nur von dem leisen Scheppern der Tassen und den unvermeidbaren Geräuschen bei der Nahrungsaufnahme unterbrochen.

„Miss Granger, ich möchte ihnen jemanden vorstellen." Hermine zuckte heftig zusammen, und die heiße Schokolade and der sie gerade nippte, schwappte über und lief unangenehm über ihren Handrücken hinunter, um dann auf ihren Rock zu tropfen. „Ja Professor, ich höre."

„Wie sie wissen, wird das Schuljahr bald vorbei sein, und sie werden dann wieder frei sein, sich im Schulgebäude und auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts zu bewegen." Snape machte eine erwartungsvolle Pause.

„Aber, Sir, wie soll ich denn..." Hermine wurde von etwas feuchtem an ihrer Hand abrupt unterbrochen, und mit einem panischen Schrei war sie aufgesprungen, hatte ihre Tasse im hohen Bogen fort, gegen eine der Wände geworfen, und ihr Gesicht spiegelte überraschtes Entsetzen wieder. „Was – war – das?", artikulierte sie geschockt die entscheidende Frage.

„Setzten sie sich wieder, Miss Granger.", mit einem Schnippen seines Zauberstabes ließ Snape das entstandene Chaos verschwinden, „DAS, wie sie es nennen, wollte sie lediglich begrüßen." Die Worte waren so kalt und herablassend, dass Hermine der Aufforderung ohne weitere Widerworte nachkam. Hoffentlich teilt Snape nicht Hagrids Begeisterung für Drachen... Zaghaft tastete sie mit ihrer linken Hand in die Richtung, aus der zuvor die feuchte Überraschung gekommen war, und fasste plötzlich in weichen und warmen Pelz. Die zweite Hand dazunehmend, strich sie sanft durch das weiche Fell, um das Vorne und Hinten des Tieres herauszufinden. Dabei hatte sie sich weit vorgebeugt, so dass sich ihr Kopf nun einen guten Meter über dem Boden befand. Während ihre Hände immer noch mit Streicheln beschäftigt waren, wurde ihre Frage nach dem Kopf des Wesens durch einen sanften, feucht-kalten Stupser an der Wange geklärt. Nun konnte sie mit der Hand die Form des Tieres nachfahren. Das Fell war lang, und wunderbar seidig, die Beine schlank und sehnig, der Kopf flauschig, und die Größe, ähnlich der eines Schäferhundes... „Ist das ein Hund, Sir?"

Das zaghafte Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Lehrers, war, bei genauem Hinhören, auch am Tonfall in der seiner Stimme zu hören, als er antworte „Nein, Miss Granger. Das ist ein Wolf. Genaugenommen, ein weißer Wolf, denn Shadow, so ist sein Name, ist ein Albino." Hermine war vom Sofa herunter geglitten und befand sich nun auf einer Höhe mit dem Tier, das ihr sanft über das Gesicht leckte, während sie es ungläubig liebkoste und kraulte.

_Albinos unter Wölfen waren sehr, sehr selten und begehrt. Woher..._

Hermine hatte keine Zeit, diesen Gedanken zu ende zu bringen, da Snape mit seiner Rede fotfuhr.

„Shadow wird sie in Zukunft begleiten, Miss Granger. Er ist zahm und außerordentlich intelligent, an seiner Seite werden sie sich im Schloss frei bewegen können, wenn sie arbeiten, wird er zu ihren Füßen liegen, wenn sie schlafen, wird er am Fußende ihres Bettes über sie wachen. Ich denke in der Muggelwelt," – Snape legte soviel Verachtung wie möglich in dieses Wort – „nennt man solch ein Tier Blindenhund."

Hermine überhörte die Anspielung auf ihre Herkunft.

„Ja, Sir. Wem gehört Shadow, Sir? Albinos unter Wölfen, so steht es in der „Historie der magischen Tiere", sind außerordentlich selten, und sehr, sehr kostbar. Und..." Der Zaubertrankprofessor unterbrach sie unwirsch... „Ich habe dieses Tier vor vielen Jahren als Welpen im verbotenen Wald gefunden, Miss Granger. Ein glücklicher Zufall für Sie. Sie werden lernen – das ist doch ohnehin eine ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen – ihm zu vertrauen und seine Laute und sein Verhalten zu verstehen. Ich möchte schließlich nicht ewig ihr Kindermädchen spielen müssen." Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme hatte mit dem Ende seiner Rede seinen Höhenpunkt erreicht.

„Und nun Miss Granger, werden sie mir beim Brauen eines Trankes behilflich sein. Schließlich sollen sie mir bei den Nachforschungen zur Findung eines Gegenmittels für ihre Erblindung zur Hand gehen. Kommen sie mit. Shadow – wir gehen ins Labor."

An dem schnell leiser werdenden Knistern des Stoffes, der zu Snapes Umhang gehörte, konnte Hermine hören, dass Snape sie alleine in seinem Wohnzimmer zurückgelassen hatte.

Doch bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte, merkte sie, dass Shadow sich erhoben hatte, während ihre Hand noch immer auf seinem Rücken ruhte, und er leise mit der Pfote auf dem Boden scharrte.

Sie interpretierte dies als ein aufforderndes Zeichen der Ungeduld und stand, die Hand niemals vom Rücken des Wolfes nehmend, vorsichtig auf. „Und nun Shadow, bringst Du mich ins Labor zu deinem Herrn?" Sie spürte, wie die Muskeln des Tieres sich geschmeidig unter ihrer Hand zu bewegen begannen, als es sich langsam in Bewegung setzte und sie mit sich zog.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen bemerkte sie, dass der Wolf eng an ihre rechte Seite gedrückt ging, so dass sie jede Richtungsänderung unbewusst mitmachte, während die Hand nur locker auf dem Rücken des Tieres auflag.

Hermine hatte keinerlei Ortsgefühl während Shadow sie von Zimmer zu Zimmer führte, und war ein wenig erschrocken, als das Tier sich plötzlich in ihren Weg stellte und sie so zum Stehenbleiben zwang. „Was ist denn Shadow, geh weiter... Komm schon..." Doch der Wolf blieb an Ort und Stelle und knurrte leise, als Hermine versuchte, an ihm vorbeizukommen. „Los komm schon Shadow, Snape wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn ich zu spät komme. Lass uns gehen..." sie versuchte das Tier zur Seite zu schieben, hatte aber gegen den groß gewachsenen Wolf, keine Chance.

Ein lautes Klicken vor ihr und ein kühler Luftzug, der ihr ins Gesicht blies, ließen sie einen Schritt zurücktreten, und die plötzlich, aus dem Nichts auftauchende Stimme, brachte sie ins Straucheln, und führte dazu, dass sie recht unsanft auf dem kalten Boden des Kerkers landete.

„Wollen sie hier festwachsen und mich bis zum Abend warten lassen, Miss Granger?

Oder wollen sie endlich ins Labor hereinkommen, so dass wir mit der Arbeit beginnen können?"

Hermine senkte den Blick, um die aufsteigende Schamesröte zu verbergen. „Ich komme, Sir. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte sie nicht warten lassen."

Sie fühlte eine Hand – seine Hand – an ihrem Arm, die sie auf die Beine zog, und ihr den Weg in den Raum wies. „Nächstes Mal, Miss Granger, sollten sie einfach die Tür öffnen, wenn sie in mein Labor hinein wollen..."

Die Tür. Das war es, was Shadow ihr hatte sagen wollen...

„Miss Granger, hier ist ihr Arbeitsplatz." Er hatte sie an einen der Tische herangeführt, und ihre Hand auf die Platte gelegt. „Wir werden heute mit den Vorbereitungen der Zutaten für einen Hellsichtigkeitstrank brauen. Zu ihrer Linken finden sie ein Messer, zu ihrer Rechten liegen Asphodillwurzeln. Schneiden sie die Wurzeln in kleine, regelmäßige Scheiben."

Und damit wandte er sich am anderen Tisch seinen eigenen Vorbereitungen zu, abwartend, wie Hermine die ihr gestellte Aufgabe lösen würde. _Es wäre schade, wenn solch ein wacher Geist durch dieses Handicap an seiner Entfaltung gehindert würde. Er würde ihr schon zeigen, dass das Leben weiter ging, egal, welchen Ausgang ihre Nachforschungen haben würden._

Und so begann auch er, verschiedene Zutaten vor sich auszubreiten und mit dem Messer zu zerkleinern, nicht ohne ab und zu einen Blick auf die Hände und das Werk seiner Schülerin zu werfen.

**Und jetzt unten links klicken ;-)) sozusagen meine Review-Ostereier!**


	8. Kapitel 8

_So, ihr Lieben, da bin ich wieder! Aber nur mit einem kurzen Kapitel..._

_Wieder muss ich mich für die überwältigend vielen Reviews bedanken! Ich war wirklich ganz erstaunt, wie voll meine Mailbox nach dem letzten Kapitel war!_

_Macht weiter so:-))_

_Freue mich, dass ich mit dem weißen Wolf euren Geschmack getroffen habe!_

_Ich habe nämlich lange überlegt, was ich für ein Tier wählen soll, aber der Wolf passt einfach gut zu Snape... (Habe erst an einen weißen Tiger gedacht – aber dann hätten wir wohl nicht mehr lange was von unserem netten „Pärchen" ;-))_

_Der Kürze halber, will ich nur kurz auf einen der lieben Kommentare näher eingehen:_

_Und zwar an Malina (aber natürlich auch interessant für alle anderen):_

_Nun, bezüglich der Barrierefreiheit, wird in späteren Kapiteln noch etwas zu sagen sein. Ich kann aber schon mal vorwegnehmen, dass es nur ganz ganz selten Behinderungen in der magischen Welt gibt, da die meisten solchen natürlich „behoben" werden können._

_Und klar, ich werde mir noch einiges einfallen lassen, wie Hermine und Snape ihr Leben neu organisieren... Das meiste, was ich hier vorschlage, habe ich immerhin selbst ausprobiert, um herauszufinden, ob's auch wirklihc funktioniert._

_Das mit den kursiven Gedanken, war auch ursprünglich so, aber irgendwie verschwindet das Kursive beim Hochladen... grmphhh_

_So, aber nun endlich, viel Spaß beim Lesen:_

8. Erste Schritte

Hermine hatte die Asphodillwurzel ertastet, das Messer in die rechte Hand genommen, vorsichtig mit dem Fingernagel des linken Daumens vom Ende der Wurzel ungefähr drei Milimeter bemessen, um dann das Messer am Nagel anzusetzen, auf die Wurzel hinunter gleiten zu lassen und den Schnitt möglichst sauber zu setzen. Nach der ersten Scheibe kam die zweite, dann die dritte, und dann hörte sie auf, die einzelnen Scheiben zu zählen. Ewig kam ihr die Zeit vor, in der sie sich Stück für Stück vorarbeitete, bis sie endlich die erste der drei Wurzeln in feine Scheiben geschnitten hatte.

Snape hatte sie aufmerksam beobachtet, während sie mit gewohnter Präzision die einzelnen Scheiben bemaß und abschnitt. Kaum dass sie mit der ersten Wurzel fertig war, hatte er bereits sämtliche Kräuter und anderen Zutaten zerkleinert und für den Trank vorbereitet auf seiner Arbeitsplatte liegen.

„Wenn sie mit dieser Geschwindigkeit weiterarbeiten, dann können wir den Trank in der nächsten Vollmondphase in 31 Tagen beenden, Miss Granger."

Hermine's Kopf wandte sich abrupt ins seine Richtung, aus der sie die anklagenden und verletzenden Worte vernahm.

Sie spürte den Kloß in ihrem Hals und die Tränen, die langsam und unaufhaltsam ihren Weg in ihre Augen suchten, als sie seinen Kommentar wie einen Messerstich in ihrem Herzen aufnahm. _Zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen... Nicht einmal die einfachsten Aufgaben vermochte sie zu bewältigen._

Snape sah wie sie ihren Kopf senkte, und die Schultern leicht zu beben begannen. _Sie weinte._ Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Brust breit, das er nicht zu deuten vermochte. Mit einem kaum sanfteren Ton fuhr er dennoch unbeirrt in seiner Rede fort. „Wenn sie BEVOR sie mit der Arbeit begannen, ihren Arbeitstisch untersucht hätten, dann hätten sie festgestellt, dass dieser Tisch einige Besonderheiten aufweist, Miss Granger, und sie hätten sich eine Menge an Arbeit und vor allem Zeit sparen können."

Hermines Tränen versiegten, genauso schnell wie sie gekommen waren, und Wut keimte in ihr auf. _Und das sagte er ihr jetzt?_ Sie versuchte so viel Kälte wie möglich in ihre Stimme zu legen, als sie ihm patzig „Das fällt ihnen aber früh ein Professor." erwiderte. _Aber war es nicht ihr eigener Wunsch gewesen, nicht bemuttert und verhätschelt zu werden? War es nicht genau das, was er tat? Insgeheim musste sie ihm recht geben. Es war ihre eigene Schuld, dass sie den Tisch nicht zuvor untersucht hatte. Das würde ihr mit Sicherheit nicht noch einmal passieren._

Hermine hatte das Messer und die frische, noch ungeschnittene Wurzel beiseite gelegt, die Schultern gestrafft, und streckte die Hand aus, um damit über der Tischplatte hin- und her zu fahren, und die Besonderheiten, wie er es nannte zu erkunden.

„Vorsicht Miss Granger!" Severus Snape war mit einem langen Schritt an ihrer Seite, und hatte ihre tastende Hand von der Tischplatte weggerissen. „Auf dem Tisch befinden sich einige gefährliche Gegenstände, die ich ihnen besser erkläre, bevor, sie sich daran verletzen, Miss Granger."

Der Zaubertrankmeister stand nun unmittelbar hinter ihr, so dass sie die leichte Berührung seiner wallenden Robe und seine Körperwärme an ihrem Rücken spüren konnte. Unwillkürlich tauchte das Bild von Lucius Malfoy wieder in ihrem Kopf auf, ihr Körper spannte sich unbewusst an, und sie drückte sich so weit wie nur möglich von ihrem Lehrer weg in die Tischkante hinein.

Der Lehrer bemerkte die plötzliche und für ihn unerwartete Reaktion seiner Schülerin. _Malfoy._ Der Zusammenhang war für ihn augenblicklich klar.

Hermines Verstand schaltete sich im gleichen Augenblick wieder ein, als die Bilder das Gehirn erreicht hatten._ Das war nicht Malfoy. Und sie war auch nicht in Gefahr. Er war hier um ihr zu helfen. Als sie dies realisiert hatte, zwang sie sich, den Körper wieder zu entspannen, das Zittern aus den Beinen zu verdrängen, und lehnte sich wieder zurück, bis sie ihn wieder in ihrem Rücken spüren konnte. Seine Wärme fühlte sich gut an, schützend, sicher, geborgen._

Ihre Gegenreaktion kam für ihn unerwartet, und aus einem Reflex heraus legte er seine warme Hand schützend auf ihre kleine bleiche, kalte und leicht zitternde linke Hand. „Es ist vorbei Miss Granger, er kann ihnen nichts mehr tun..."

Nur wenige Sekunden vergingen, bis er wieder zur Seite trat und so, als ob nichts geschehen wäre, fort fuhr. „Ich werde ihnen nun die verschiedenen Apparaturen des Tisches erklären. Zu ihrer Linken, Miss Granger, befindet sich eine Apparatur, mit der sie Zutaten in Scheiben schneiden können. Es handelt sich dabei um eine art Fallbeil aus magischem Stahl. Hier Miss Granger," er nahm ihre linke Hand und legte sie vorsichtig auf das Gerät, „legen sie die zu zerkleinernde Zutat hinein und schieben den Schieber so weit heran, bis sie fest eingespannt ist. „Und hier", er nahm ihre rechte Hand und platzierte sie an entsprechender Stelle, „befindet sich das Fallbeil. Sie schieben nun von links die Zutat heran, öffnen das Fallbeil, schieben die Zutat bis sie an der Rückwand anstößt herein, und schließen dann das Fallbeil. Die abgeschnittenen Scheiben werden dann in einer Schale aufgefangen. Und seien sie vorsichtig, dass sie NIEMALS mit den Fingern die Klinge berühren, sie ist außerordentlich scharf. Haben sie das Patent verstanden, Miss Granger."

Hermine nickte zustimmend. _Das Teil funktionierte im Prinzip wie eine altertümliche Küchenmaschine..._ „Ja Sir."

„Gut. Nun machen wir weiter. Auf der rechten Seite befindet sich eine Balkenwaage. Die Gewichte befinden sich hier.", wieder wurde ihre rechte Hand von ihm an die entsprechende Stelle dirigiert. „Wie sie fühlen können, ist hat jedes der Gewichte die Form seines Wertes, so dass es für sie ein leichtes sein wird, sie zu unterscheiden. Und zum Schluss, Miss Granger, sollte ich noch erwähnen, dass dieser Tisch sich selbst aufräumt, die Zutaten, wenn sie das Rezept laut vorlesen, in entsprechender Reihenfolge sortiert, und der Kessel mit einem akkustischen Signal für die Temperatur ausgestattet ist. Haben sie das alles verstanden?"

„Ja Sir."

„Dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass sie nun die beiden verbleibenden Wurzeln zerkleinern, damit wir morgen früh mit dem Brauen des Trankes beginnen können."

Hermine machte sich an die Arbeit, beherrschte das Hackebeil – so hatte sie die Vorrichtung heimlich getauft – nach kurzer Zeit mühelos, und hatte so in wenigen Minuten die Arbeit erledigt.

„Nun, Miss Granger, ich denke, damit sind wir für heute fertig. Auf ihrem Nachttisch finden sie ihre Hausaufgaben, die Professor McGonagall mir für sie gegeben hat. Und für mich schreiben sie bis morgen einen drei Fuß langen Aufsatz über den Hellsichtigkeitstrank. Sie können gehen."

„Aber Sir, ich..." Doch Professor Snape war bereits aus dem Labor gerauscht, um seine nächste Unterrichtsstunde vorzubereiten.

Entmutigt zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern. „Komm Shadow, wir gehen zurück in mein Zimmer."


	9. Kapitel 9

_So, Ihr Lieben! Da ich morgen den ganzen Nachmittag über Besuch haben werde, kommt das neue Kapitel schon am Freitag Abend._

_Wieder habe ich mich sehr über die vielen Reviews gefreut, ganze 10 (!) Stück, das ist wirklich unglaublich!_

_Marvala: Freut mich, dass es Dir gefällt!_

_Skoyer: Naja, der Aufsatz wird später noch am Rande gebraucht... Und außerdem muss ich Hermine doch irgendwie beschäftigen_

_Stardragon: Danke schön... Shadow gehört aber mir grins Den geb ich nicht her..._

_Morla- SyalNaomi FaryTale: Tja, das Problem wird gleich gelöst... Das mit dem später kursiv setzen, geht nur, wenn ich die Story vom Büro aus hochlade, per Moden macht das Netz ständig schlapp... Ich hab den Zeichensatz jetzt geändert, hoffentlich klappts jetzt._

_Kathi: Danke Dir! Bemühe mich, stetig weiterzuschreiben..._

_Kissymouse: Na, so schlimm ist er ja auch wieder nicht ;-)_

_Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray: Naja, kommt Zeit kommt Rat, oder!_

_Quaniela: Dann wird Dir dieses Kapitel, bzw. das Ende dieses Kapitels sicherlich auch gefallen..._

_Cyberrat: Naja, wenn's keiner „sieht", dann taut er auf ;-)_

_Malina: Hier kommt der Rest..._

9. Kleine Fortschritte

Nachdem Hermine unterer sicherer Führung des Wolfes ohne weitere Zwischenfälle ihr Zimmer erreicht hatte, tastete sie sich zu ihrem Nachtisch vor, während Shadow es sich auf dem Fußende ihres Bettes bequem machte.

Sie nahm das erste Pergament von dem Stapel herunter und tippte es mit ihrem Zauberstab an. „Non video sed audio." Das Schriftstück begann, sich selbst laut vorzulesen.

„Liebe Miss Granger, als Ihre Hauslehrerin ist es meine Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, dass Sie nicht hinter den behandelten Stoff zurückfallen. Sie werden von Professor Snape Ihre Hausaufgaben in allen Fächern erhalten, und werden, so Sie es benötigen, ihn um Hilfe dabei bitten. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie Ihren Status als Jahrgangsbeste behalten möchten und ihn nicht an Mr Malfoy abzutreten gedenken, insofern erwarte ich Ihren vollen Einsatz, so wie ich es von Ihnen gewohnt bin.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Minerva McGonagall"

Hermine seufzte innerlich, und legte das Blatt zur Seite. _Jahrgangsbeste. Die Prüfungen waren nächste Woche, und sie konnte nicht daran teilnehmen... Wie sollte sie so ihren Status behaupten können..._

Missmutig nahm sie das nächste Blatt auf.

„Miss Granger, hier ist die Liste ihrer Hausaufgaben. S. Snape.

Verwandlung: Verwandeln sie einen Schuh in einen Igel und wieder zurück.

Kräuterkunde: Schreiben sie einen Aufsatz von einem Fuß Länge über die Zucht von Krötenwurz

Zaubertränke: Schreiben sie einen Aufsatz von 6 Fuß Länge über die Verwendung von Waldkauzkrallen in Heiltränken"

Hermine warf das Blatt ärgerlich auf ihr Kopfkissen. _Na toll. Sie hatte den ganzen Nachmittag Zeit, um sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, wie sie die Aufsätze zu Papier bringen würde._

Innerlich musste sie auf einmal grinsen, _SIE machte sich Sorgen, WIE sie die Aufsätze niederschreiben sollte, während Harry und Ron sich sicherlich Sorgen darüber machten, dass sie NICHTS hatten, WAS sie zu Papier bringen könnten..._

_Nun gut. Den Verwandlungszauber hatte sie schon in den letzten Ferien gelernt._

_Also weiter zur Kräuterkunde._

_Krötenwurz. Das hatte sie in „1000 magische Kräuter" gelesen. Mit ihrem fotographischen Gedächtnis sollte es ein leichtes sein, das Gelesene zu rezitieren._

Sie tastete erneut in Richtung Nachttisch, um sich von dort leere Pergamentblätter, sowie Tinte und Feder zu nehmen. Irgendwie würde sie es schon hinbekommen, die Zeilen ordentlich zu füllen. Während sie mit der Hand über den Nachttisch griff, stieß sie dort, wo zuvor die Aufgabenblätter gelegen hatten, gegen etwas, dass sie selbst mit Sicherheit nicht dort platziert hatte.

Offensichtlich handelte es sich um eine kleine viereckige Schatulle, die mit Samt bezogen war, und ungefähr die Größe von einer kleinen Zigarrenkiste hatte. Hermine nahm den samtenen Kasten in beide Hände und stellte ihn auf ihren Knien ab. Vorsichtig tastete sie sich an den Verschluss heran, und öffnete das Behältnis. Mit ihrer rechten Hand griff sie sehr zaghaft in den Kasten und spürte etwas kaltes, metallenes, das sie schließlich an der Form als eine metallene Vogelfeder identifizierte. Eine magische Feder, wie sie vermutete, sie hatte irgendwann etwas darüber gelesen.

_Snape. Wer sonst konnte ihr diese Kostbarkeit auf den Nachttisch gelegt haben._

Mit leicht zittrigen Händen nahm sie die Feder heraus und fand darunter ein weiteres Stück Pergament.

„Um diese Feder zu benutzen, legen sie sie auf ein leeres Stück Pergament, und diktieren sie ihr, was sie zu Papier bringen möchten."

Hermine legte die Feder wieder zurück in die Schatulle, und machte sich mit Shadows Hilfe, einen Stapel Pergament und die Feder unter dem Arm, auf den Weg in die Bibliothek, wo sie sich in einen der beiden Sessel sinken ließ. Sie breitete das Pergament auf dem Tisch aus, legte die Feder darauf nieder, und begann den ersten Aufsatz zu diktieren. Nachdem sie geendet hatte, und die beschriebenen Pergamente einsammelte, stellte sie fest, dass die Feder offensichtlich etwas größer schrieb als sie selbst... Mindestens 3 Fuß, Professor Sprout würde sich sicherlich nicht daran stören.

Nun musste sie noch die beiden Aufsätze für Professor Snape zu schreiben. _Waldkauzkrallen._ Ihr Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren, sie war sich sicher, dass sie auch darüber etwas gelesen hatte. _Aber wo? Es stand mit Sicherheit nicht in dem Buch für dieses Schuljahr, das hatte sie bereits zweimal gelesen. Aber wo dann?_

Hermine hatte ihren Kopf nachdenklich zwischen die Hände gelegt, kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und massierte sich mit den Fingern die Schläfen. _Wo?_

Plötzlich durchfuhr sie der sprichwörtliche plötzliche Geistesblitz, und sie richtete sich ruckartig auf. _Natürlich! Wieso war ihr das nicht sofort eingefallen?_

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Robe hervor und hoffte, dass ihr Lehrer das entsprechende Buch besaß. Die linke Hand aufhaltend, bewegte sie mit der rechten den Zauberstab und sprach die Worte, die das Buch herbeibringen sollten. „Accio ‚Die hohe Kunst der vergessenen Heiltränke'" Und mit einem leisen Surren landete das Buch in ihrer linken Hand.

Mit den Fingern über das Inhaltsverzeichnis fahrend, hatte sie bald das gefunden, was sie suchte.

„Die Magie der Waldvögel in Heiltränken – S.196"

Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes und den Worten „Aperto Pagina 196" klappte sie das Buch an der entsprechenden Stelle auf und begann, sich den entsprechenden Text vorlesen zu lassen.

Innerhalb von zwei Stunden, die sie in Gedanken versunken über dem Buch gebrütet hatte, kannte sie wohl so ziemlich alle Arten von Vögeln, deren Federn, Eier, Krallen und Exkremente in den verschiedensten Tränken zur Heilung von allerlei Gebrechen und Flüchen verwendet wurden.

Eine weitere halbe Stunde später hatte sie den verlangten Aufsatz geschrieben, oder besser schreiben lassen, und vertiefte sich dann wieder in das Buch, da ein Abschnitt über Heiltränke für Flüche der Schwarzmagie ihr besonderes Interesse geweckt hatte. _Darüber musste sie später noch mit Snape sprechen. Wenn sie das richtig verstanden hatte, dann könnte man vielleicht darauf bei der Suche nach einem Heiltrank für ihre Blindheit aufbauen._

Sie machte sich einige Notizen zu dem eben gelesenen, notierte ihre eigenen Gedanken dazu darunter, ließ dann mit einem „Reposito!" das Buch wieder im Regal verschwinden, um direkt das nächste Buch über den Hellsichtigkeitstrank herbeischweben zu lassen. Auch dieser Aufsatz war schnell angefertigt, und doch waren schließlich, als sie die Feder zurück in den Kasten legte, ganze 6 Stunden vergangen, und ihr Magen machte ihr deutlich, dass es an der Zeit war, etwas zu Abend zu essen.

Schnell sammelte sie die Pergamente zusammen, legte sie ordentlich auf den zweiten Sessel, und rief dann Dobby herbei, um sich das Abendessen in der Bibliothek servieren zu lassen. Und diesmal wurde ihr der Wunsch ohne weitere Zwischenfälle erfüllt.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Mahlzeit, und einigen Würstchen für Shadow, fühlte Hermine sich todmüde und wollte einfach nur noch ins Bett fallen. Einmal Zähneputzen und eine Katzenwäsche später, ließ sich das zierliche Mädchen aufs Bett fallen und war fast augenblicklich eingeschlafen.

Severus Snape kehrte nach einem langen Tag im Labor zurück in seine Räumlichkeiten und hoffte, dass er den Abend und die Nacht diesmal ungestört würde verbringen können.

Er war es gewohnt, abends bei einem guten Glas Wein in der Bibliothek noch ein wenig zu lesen, die letzten Aufsätze zu korrigieren und dann zu später Stunde irgendwann schlafen zu gehen.

Als er die Bibliothek betrat, fand er seinen Sessel von einem Stapel Pergament belegt, und, was ihm unmittelbar auffiel, die Tür zum Zimmer von Hermine Granger stand offen...

Ein ungutes Gefühl machte ich in seiner Magengrube breit. _Hoffentlich hatte sie nur vergessen, die Tür zu schließen..._

Einem Impuls folgend, trat er mit leisen Schritten in das Zimmer hinein, in dem immer noch hell die Fackeln an den Wänden leuchteten, und dem Raum eine warme und einladende Atmosphäre gaben.

Was er sah, ließ ein kurzes Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschen.

Hermine Granger lag in einem dunkelblauen Seidenpyjama auf der Bettdecke zusammengerollt, den Kopf auf dem Rücken des Wolfes, den Arm um seinen Körper geschlungen, und sie schlief ruhig und offensichtlich tief.

Leise trat er näher an das Bett heran, zog seinen Umhang aus, und verwandelte ihn mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes in eine Decke, die er dann über dem Mädchen ausbreitete. Mit ebenso leisen Schritten trat er aus dem Zimmer heraus, löschte das Licht, und schloss vorsichtig die Tür, bevor er sich in dem freien Sessel niederließ, und begann, die von Hermine verfassten Arbeiten neugierig zu lesen.

TBC...

Shadow hinsetz, damit er aufpasst, dass ihr auch ein Review hinterlasst...


	10. Kapitel 10

Hallo liebe Leute! Leider etwas später und auch nur sehr kurz ein weiteres Kapitel, das aber schon ein wenig Einblick in das Innenleben unserer beiden Hauptakteure gibt. Ich stecke zur Zeit ziemlich im Stress, da das Semester wieder losgeht, und ich nun neben dem Einarbeiten in das Thema meiner Doktorarbeit auch noch Vorlesungen hören muss...

Deshalb werden die Updates wohl etwas unregelmäßiger werden. Vielleicht schaffe ich es am Wochenende mal wieder etwas mehr zu schreiben. Ideen habe ich noch einige...

An dieser Stelle auch ganz vielen Dank für die VIELEN LIEBEN REVIEWS!

10. Erkenntnisse und Ängste 

Sie war gut, zweifellos die beste Schülerin, die er in den letzten Jahren gehabt hatte. Wenn nicht sogar die beste Schülerin, die diese Schule in den letzten einhundert Jahren gesehen hatte.

Severus Snape legte zufrieden den zweiten Aufsatz, den er ihr als zusätzliche Hausaufgabe gegeben hatte, zur Seite, um zu seiner Überraschung ein weiteres Pergament darunter vorzufinden.

Etwas zögerlich griff er danach, unsicher, ob sie es dort unbeabsichtigt vergessen hatte, und es nicht für seine Augen bestimmt war.

Doch schließlich siegte die Neugier und er griff nach dem Papier und begann zu lesen. Wenige Minuten später, war er ganz in die Lektüre vertieft, die Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten gezogen, während er versuchte, die Worte und Sätze, die sich dort vor ihm auftaten, nachzuvollziehen.

„...die Feder des schwarzen Uhus entfaltet NUR in Tränken mit sauerer auf einen PH-Wert von 3 gepufferter Lösung die sehkraftverstärkende Wirkung, in jeder anderen Lösung ist das Ingredienz diesbezüglich wirkungslos. Da der Hellsichtigkeitstrank auf einer basischen Lösung aufgebaut wird, kann die Feder des schwarzen Uhus nicht ohne weiteres verwendet werden. Der wirkungsrelevante Teil des Hellsichtigkeitstrankes, ist das Drachenherz, welches eine Verbindung mit den Hydroxyionen aus der Natronlauge eingeht. Eine ähnliche Verbindung kann möglicherweise entstehen, wenn der Trank auf einer schwach sauren Essigsäure aufgebaut wird, da das Drachenherz möglicherweise in der Lage ist, die gesamte Hydroxylgruppe vom Essigsäuremolekül abzuspalten..."

Der Lehrer hatte sich mittlerweile eine Feder zur Hand genommen, und begonnen auf einem noch leeren Pergament einige Notizen und Formeln niederzuschreiben. Schließlich legte er das Schriftstück seiner Schülerin zur Seite, stand hastig auf, und eilte, seine eigenen Notizen in der Hand, aus der Bibliothek in Richtung seines Labors...

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte fand sie sich eingewickelt in eine warme Wolldecke und eng an ihren neuen tierischen Freund und Beschützer gekuschelt. Sie fühlte sich ausgeruht, endlich, nach den vielen schlaflosen Nächten der vergangenen Tage. Genüßlich räkelte sie sich und zog die Decke bis zu Nasenspitze hoch. Decke? Woher kam diese Decke? Langsam kehrten ihre Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Abend zurück. Sie musste auf dem Bett eingeschlafen sein, und da war definitiv keine Decke gewesen. Snape. Hermine vernahm einen angenehmen Kräuterduft, der von dem schweren schwarzen Wollstoff der Decke ausging. Genau so hatte sein Umhang gerochen. Hermine löste sich vorsichtig von dem Wolf und schwang die Füße über die Bettkante um endgültig den letzten Rest der Müdikeit abzustreifen.. Wahrscheinlich bildete sie sich das nur alles nur ein. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie selbst sich im Halbschlaf noch die Decke aus ihrem Schrank geholt. Diese logische Erklärung als in der Tat wahrscheinlich vermerkend, tastete Hermine sich in Richtung ihres Badezimmers vor, um wenige Minuten später fertig geduscht und angekleidet Shadow zu wecken und sich von ihm in die Bibliothek führen zu lassen.

Dort fand sie alles noch genau so vor, wie sie es am Vorabend zurückgelassen hatte. Ein Tip ihres Zauberstabes auf ihre Taschenuhr verriet ihr, dass es bereits 7.45 Uhr war, und sie sich in 15 Minuten mit Professor Snape treffen wollte. So beschloss sie, das Frühstück zu verkürzen, in dem sie sich von einem der Hauselfen einen Apfel bringen ließ, und diesen dann auf dem Weg zu verzehren.

„Shadow, bring mich doch bitte ins Arbeitszimmer von Professor Snape." Die Hand auf dem Rücken des Tieres, ließ sie sich wieder Schrit für Schritt durch die Räumlichkeiten führen, bis er schließlich stehen blieb und sich niederlegte, was für Hermine das Signal war, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte. Vorsichtig tastete sie mit ihren Händen in allen Richtungen, ob sich irgendwo ein Stuhl oder Tisch finden ließ. Da dies jedoch nicht der Fall war, und der Raum, nachdem sie die Wände einmal abgegangen war, sich, von einem Pult, einigen Regalen und einem Stuhl abgesehen, als nahezu leer erwies, sank sie abwartend neben Shadow auf den Boden und begann, seinen Rücken liebevoll zu kraulen.

Minuten vergingen, und ein weiterer Tip auf die Uhr zeigte ihr, dass Professor Snape, bereits eine Minute zu spät war. Er war immer pünktlich. Nach weiteren drei Minuten begann Hermine unruhig zu werden. Ein flaues Gefühl der Übelkeit machte sich in ihrem Magen breit, als sie die Möglichkeit in Betracht zog, dass Professor Snape möglicherweise zu einem Todessertreffen gerufen worden war. Weitere unruhige 5 Minuten vergingen, bis sie schließlich die Ungewissheit nicht mehr aushielt. Sie musste Professor Dumbledore kontaktieren. Aber wie! Das Arbeitszimmer besaß keinen Kamin, ebenso wenig ihr Schlafzimmer oder die Bibliothek. Das Labor! „Shadow, bring mich ins Labor." Vom Wolf geführt eilte sie mehr stolpernd als gehend in Richtung des privaten Labores ihres Lehrers. Als sie schließlich vor der Tür stand und diese atemlos mit einem „APERTO SUBITO!" aufschlagen ließ, wurde sie von einem lauten Klirren von zerschellendem Glas empfangen, dass sie entsetzt zurückspringen ließ...

„Verdammt!" Die Stimme ihres Lehrers vernehmend, merkte Hermine, wie die aufgestaute Spannung schlagartig verschwand und ein Gefühl der Erleichterung sie durchströmte. Mit einem leisen Seufzer sank sie erschöpft auf den Boden. „Was zum Teufel tun sie hier, Miss Granger? Mitten in der Nacht?..."

Hermine richtete verwundert den Kopf in Richtung des Sprechenden aus. „Sir? Es ist gleich halb neun. Sie hatte mich für 8 Uhr in ihr Arbeitszimmer bestellt." Snape warf einen ungläubigen Blick auf die Uhr in seinem Rücken und anschließend auf sich selbst, froh, dass das Mädchen seinen von dem eben zerbrochenen Gefäß mit rotem Froschsekret beschmutzen Umhang nicht sehen konnte. „In der Tat Miss Granger. Nun, da sie schon einmal hier sind, können wir genauso gut mit dem Hellsichtigkeitstrank weiter machen. Gehen sie an ihren Arbeitstisch." Mit einem Wink seines Stabes ließ er das entstandene Chaos verschwinden.

Hermine wollte soeben mit dem Anrühren der Grundsubstanz beginnen, als sie von der, nun wieder sanft klingenden, Stimme des Meisters der Zaubertränke unterbrochen wurde.

„Lassen sie das Miss Granger. Wir werden uns heute wichtigeren Dingen zuwenden. Ich habe bereits alles vorbereitet, so dass wir mit den von ihnen vorgeschlagenen Modifikationen des Trankes beginnen können. Die Lektüre ihrer Aufzeichnungen war..." er zögerte einen Augenblick um die richtigen Worte zu finden,„...sehr aufschlussreich und enthielt einige brauchbare Ansätze, die wir nun weiterverfolgen werden..."


	11. Kapitel 11

_Hallo Ihr lieben! Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, dass Ihr solange auf ein Update warten musstet, aber ich bin derzeit einfach so im Stress, dass mir für meine FanFics überhaupt keine Zeit bleibt. Da ich jetzt das verlängerte Wochenende Urlaub habe, hoffe ich sehr, dass ich noch ein oder zwei Kapitel auf Vorrat schreiben kann, und Ihr nicht so lange auf die nächsten Updates warten müsst._

_Ich danke wieder allen meinen treuen Reviewern und hoffe, dass Ihr mit auch nach dieser langen Absenz noch ein Paar Reviews schenkt!_

_Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

11. Beschlüsse

Hermine hatte sich verwundert aufgerichtet und ihrem Lehrer zugewandt. „Sir?"

Severus Snape war zu dem Mädchen herangetreten. „Miss Granger, sie werden sich sicherlich dran erinnern, dass sie gestern einige Notizen bezüglich möglicher Modifikationen des Hellsichtigkeitstrankes zu Papier gebracht haben. Ich möchte, dass sie diese heute realisieren und die Wirksamkeit des neuen Trankes untersuchen. Die entsprechenden Zutaten habe ich gestern bereits vorbereitet. Es war etwas schwierig, die Essigsäure so magisch zu stabilisieren, dass von den nicht dissoziierten Essigsäuremolekülen die Hodroxylgruppe isoliert abgespalten werden kann, um mit dem Drachenherz zu reagieren. Den genauen Mechanismus dieser Stabilisierung werden wir später besprechen. Zunächst ist nur das Endresultat interessant. Die vorbereitete entsprechende Säure befindet sich in dem kleinen Glasgefäß auf ihrem Arbeitstisch, und auch die übrigen Zutaten liegen in korrekter Reihenfolge auf ihrem Tisch vorbereitet. Sie können also mit dem Brauen des Trankes beginnen."

Hermine schluckte, als sie verstand, dass ER ihr IHR sein Vertrauen schenkte, und ihr einen Traum erfüllte, ein eigenes Forschungsprojekt durchzuführen. „Danke, Sir."

Sie entfachte vorsichtig das Feuer unter dem Kessel zu ihrer Linken, füllte ein wenig von der Säure hinein, und während sie begann die Ingredienzien nacheinander zu der wässrigen Säure hinzuzufügen, trat Professor Snape mit einem stolzen und zufrieden Anflug eines Lächelns einen Schritt zurück an seinen eigenen Arbeitstisch und begann, an seinem eigenen Projekt weiterzuarbeiten.

Hermine arbeitete konzentriert, wenn auch es ungewohnt war, die Ergebnisse nur anhand des subtilen Brodelns, beim Hinzufügen bestimmter Zutaten, und anhand des Geruches erahnen zu können. Dennoch konnte sie schon nach kurzer Zeit nicht mehr sagen, ob sie erst eine Stunde oder schon mehrere Stunden vor dem Kessel verbracht hatte. _Im Umschlagspunkt von rot nach grün ist die Schafgarbe dem Gemisch hinzuzufügen..._

Hermine stutze. „Professor?" Snape sah von seiner Arbeit auf und wandte sich der Schülerin zu. „Ich benötige ihre Hilfe, beim Bestimmen des Umschlagpunktes. In ungefähr einer Minute sollte es soweit sein."

Professor Snape trat wieder an ihren Tisch heran. „Nehmen sie ihren Zauberstab und sprechen sie den Farbdetektionszauber auf ihren Kessel. „Audio Colore" , Miss Granger. Wenn die Farbe umschlägt, werden sie es hören." Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen, und wenige Sekunden später hörte sie ein leises Pfeifen aus Richtung des Kessels. Sie warf die Zutat hinein und wartete gespannt ab.

Erst nachdem sie mit dem Erreichen des Siedpunktes die letzte Zutat, Waldhonig, zu der mittlerweile zähflüssigen Substanz hinzugefügt hatte, und sie nach einem kurzen Aufkochen den Kessel einfrieren konnte, riskierte sie einen Tip auf ihre Uhr.

Seit ihrem Eintreffen im Labor waren nunmehr 6 Stunden vergangen, sie hatte als das Mittagessen verpasst. „Sir? Ich denke ich bin mit dem Anrühren des Trankes fertig.", fragte sie zaghaft in die Richtung, aus der sie blubbernde Geräusche vernahm. „Gut Miss Granger," kam die prompte Antwort, „dann können sie für heute gehen, wir treffen und um 18 Uhr wieder zu einer zweistündigen Sitzung in meinem Wohnzimmer. Es gibt Dinge, die ich mit ihnen zu besprechen habe, doch zuvor muss ich noch zu einer Lehrerkonferenz. Bis dahin steht es ihnen frei, sich selbst zu beschäftigen."

Da sie hörte, wie er das Rühren in dem Kessel wieder aufnahm, fasste sie das Gespräch als beendet auf und befahl Shadow, sie zurück in die Bibliothek zu bringen,wo sie sich ein verspätetes Mittagessen bringen ließ und anschließend begann, die Hausaufgaben abzuarbeiten.

Snape hatte unterdessen einen Blick in den Kessel der Schülerin geworfen. Nicht, dass er während ihrer Arbeit nicht ein Auge darauf gehabt hätte, aber dennoch wollte er das endgültige Ergebnis ihrer ersten Arbeit sehen. _Es ist perfekt. Er selbst hätte es nicht besser gekonnt._ Mit dieser Erkenntnis, und einem Entschluss, machte er sich auf in Richtung des Lehrerzimmers. Die anstehenden Prüfungen waren zu besprechen. _Wie er das hasste. Es machte ihn wütend, zu sehen, wie Kollegen wie Trewlany das Niveau der Schule mit ihren lächerlichen Prüfungen herunterzogen und den unfähigen Tölpeln die Tür zum nächsten Jahr, zu SEINEN Kursen öffneten..._

Nachdem die Prüfungen abgesprochen waren, begann die übliche Diskussion um die Sonderregelungen für einige Schüler, deren schlechtes Abschneiden in einigen Fächern bereits absehbar war.

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Minerva! NEIN! Ich werde NICHT zulassen, dass diesel unfähige, unkonzentrierte, faule, und alles in allem in jeder Hinsicht INKOMPETENTE Longbottom an MEINEM Fortgeschrittenenkurs für Zaubertränke teilnehmen wird."

„Severus, der Junge ist nicht dumm, er hat ANGST, er hat Schreckliches erlebt. Und er möchte Auror werden, so wie seine Freunde, Potter und Weasley. Aber dafür braucht er deinen Zaubertrankkurs."

Severus sah die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor wutentbrandt an. „NEIN!"

Jetzt griff auch der Schulleiter beschwichtigend in das Gespräch ein. „Nun beruhig Euch erst einmal. Ich denke, wir sollten das später besprechen, lasst uns erst einmal über unser derzeit größtes Problem sprechen. Miss Granger."

Er wartete einen Augenblick, bis alle die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet hatten.

„Wie ihr alle wisst, ist Miss Granger derzeit nicht in der Lage, am regulären Unterricht teilzunehmen, und erhält Privatstunden bei Professor Snape in Zaubertränken und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste..." Die Blicke der Anwesenden richteten sich nun auf den dunkel gewandeten Mann, dessen Augen abwehrend und kalt ins Leere schauten. „Severus hat nun den Vorschlag gemacht, Miss Granger die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihren Abschluss vorzeitig zu machen. Sie könnte das sechste Jahr ganz normal abschließen, und dann, in, sagen wir 4 Wochen, das siebte Jahr beenden. Severus, ich denke, du solltest selbst einige Worte dazu sagen."

Severus Snape erhob sich von seinem Platz und begann, vor dem Kollegium auf und ab zu wandern, während er nach den passenden Worten suchte.

„Die meisten von euch wissen, dass Miss Granger eine der begabtesten Hexen, die Hogwarts in den letzten Jahren gesehen hat, ist. Miss Granger besitzt die nötigen Fähigkeiten, ihre Ausbildung in kurzer Zeit zu beenden. Sie hat in den letzten Tagen Erstaunliches zustande gebracht, als es um das Modifizieren eines Trankes ging, und soweit ich weiss, sind ihre Leistungen in allen anderen Fächern weit über dem Leistungsstandard..

Da eine Heilung ihrer Augen in absehbarer Zeit nicht in Sicht ist, und Miss Granger es ablehnt, in ihrem Zustand unter Leute zu gehen, möchte ich anregen, dass wir ihr hier die Möglichkeit geben, sich für einen Meister der Zaubertränke oder einen Meister der Verwandlung zu qualifizieren, da dies ihre beiden stärksten Fächer sind."

Nach diesem Monolog setzte er sich wieder schweigsam auf seinen Platz und wartete, bis der Schulleiter wieder das Wort ergriff.

„Nun, ihr habt den Vorschlag von Severus gehört. Gibt es Einwände?"

„Ja, Albus. Wenn Miss Granger eine Sonderbehandlung zu teil wird, dann bestehe ich darauf, dass Neville Longbottom den Zaubertrankkurs für Fortgeschrittene besuchen darf."

Snape funkelte sie wütend aus seinen schwarzen Augen an. „MINERVA! Miss Granger ist in DEINEM Haus. Warum sollte Dein Haus doppelt bevorzugt werden?"

„Schluss jetzt!" Albus Dumbledore brachte die beiden Streithähne zum schweigen. „Mister Longbottom WIRD deinen Kurs besuchen, Severus. Und nun will ich keine weiteren Widerreden von Dir hören. Gibt es sonst Einwände gegen einen vorgezogenen Abschluss von Miss Granger?"

Da keine weiteren Einwände kamen, erhob der Schulleiter sich und verkündete den Beschluss. „Miss Granger wird übermorgen die Prüfungen für das sechste Schuljahr ablegen dürfen, die zuständigen Lehrer erwarte ich um 14 Uhr in meinem Lehrerzimmer. Der Termin für die Prüfungen des siebten Jahres wird kurzfristig festgelegt, sofern Miss Granger selbige vorzuziehen wünscht. Severus, du kümmerst Dich um alles weitere."

Der Tonfall machte deutlich, dass die Besprechung damit beendet war, und die Lehrer verließen nacheinander das Lehrerzimmer, bis nur noch Severus Snape und Albus Dumbledore zurückgeblieben waren.

Mit einem traurigen, fragenden Blick wandte sich der ältere Mann an seinen jüngeren Kollegen. „Gibt es Fortschritte, Severus?"


	12. Kapitel 12

**So, da bin ich wieder! Diesmal ging es ja etwas schneller, puhhh... Habe mich ganz schön ranhalten müssen, um endlich mal wieder zum Schreiben zu kommen.**

**Wieder geht ein ganz lieber Dank an meine – leider kleiner gewordene – Schar der Reviewer! Ohne Euch hätte ich bei all dem Stress, den ich derweil habe, die Geschichte schon ad acta gelegt!**

**Und hier nun die Fortsetzung:**

12. Entscheidungen

Severus Snape senkte den Kopf für einen Moment, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln. _Es gab keine wirklichen Fortschritte, der Trank war nur eine winzige, kleine Hoffnung, ein Ansatzpunkt für ihre Forschungen, nicht mehr... Ohne die Ursachen zu kennen, ohne das Problem verstanden zu haben, war es die sprichwörtliche Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen, die sie vor sich hatten._

Sein Blick in die leuchtenden blauen Augen von Albus Dumbledore, beantwortete die Frage noch bevor er das erste Wort gesagt hatte. „Nein, Albus, bevor ich die Ursache für Miss Grangers Erblindung nicht kenne, wird es schwierig, oder gar unmöglich sein, ein Gegenmittel zu finden."

Der Schulleiter sah den jüngeren Mann mit einem verständnisvollen Blick an, und seine Augen verloren sich für einen Moment in der bodenlosen Schwärze der Onyxfarbenen Augen seines Gegenüber, gerade so, als ob er die Seele des Mannes erkunden wollte. „Ich verstehe, Severus. Nun, ich bin mir sicher, dass Du..., dass Ihr beide, einen Weg finden werdet..." Mit einem vielsagenden, aufmunterndem Blinzeln, drehte sich der greise Magier zum Gehen um, und Severus Snape blieb alleine mit seinen Gedanken in dem Raum zurück...

„Sie haben was!" Hermine war von dem Sofa ihres Lehrer entsetzt aufgesprungen, ihre angespannte Körperhaltung zeugte von der Wut, die sich auch an ihrem hochroten Kopf und den verkrampft zitternden Händen widerspiegelte. „Wie können sie es wagen!"

Den Kopf verzweifelt in den Händen vergrabend ließ sie sich wieder auf das Sofa zurückfallen.

Der Lehrer hatte den emotionalen Ausbruch seiner Schülerin mit wachsendem Interesse und einem gewissen Amüsement verfolgt. „Beruhigen sie sich, Miss Granger. Sie sollten die ihnen verbleibende Zeit bis zu den Prüfungen übermorgen nutzen, um sich ihren Ansprüchen genügend vorzubereiten."

Hermine wandte sich mit feuchten Augen in Richtung der Stimme ihres Lehrer. „Ich kann das nicht, Sir. Ich kann nicht innerhalb von zwei Tagen den Unterrichtsstoff eines ganzen Jahres lernen, Professor, bitte..."

Verzweiflung machte sich in Hermine breit, Angst, zu versagen, Angst, sich selbst, und ihre Mitmenschen zu enttäuschen, undefinierbare Angst, gemischt mit einem Gefühl des Stolzes, dass gerade der Professor mit den höchsten Anforderungen, ihr diesen Vorschlag unterbreitete.

„Sie können es, Miss Granger. Und sie werden es. Die Liste für die Prüfungsvorbereitung, so wie ein Stapel leerer Pergamentblätter befindet sich in der Bibliothek. Wenn sie Fragen haben, finden sie mich im Labor. Viel Glück, Miss Granger." Und damit war, bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, der Lehrer aus dem Raum entschwunden.

Hermine fuhr gedankenverloren durch das weiche, weisse Fell ihres Wolfes, der sich, kaum dass Professor Snape gegangen war, erhoben hatte, und seinen Kopf behutsam auf ihrem Knie abgelegt hatte. „Ach Shadow, wie soll ich das bloss schaffen?" Doch mit der Verzweifelung kam auch die Hoffnung. _Ich muss es schaffen. Ich habe immer alles erreicht, was ich mir als Ziel gesetzt hatte..._ Das Mädchen straffte die Schultern und stand energisch auf. „Komm Shadow, bring mich in die Bibliothek, das wird eine lange Nacht..."

Noch auf dem Weg dorthin legte sie sich einen Plan zurecht, wie und in welcher Reihenfolge sie den Stoff am besten abhandeln würde.

_Zuerst Geschichte der Zauberrei, dann Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, dann Arithmantik, Zaubersprüche, Verwandlung, Kräuterkunde, Zaubertränke..._

Da waren die für sie relevanten Fächer.

In der Bibliothek angekommen, fand sie wie besprochen dort eine vierseitige Liste des zu behandelnden Stoffes, sowie einen ganzen Stapel an leeren Pergamentblättern vor.

Während sie es sich in dem Sessel bequem machte, und Shadow sich zu ihren Füßen niederlegte, ließ sie sich bereits die Liste der Themen, die sie für die Geschichte der Zauberei können sollte, verlesen.

Die magische Feder legte sie auf ein leeres Pergament, und begann aus dem Gedächtnis zu rezitieren, an was sie sich erinnerte. Erst danach ließ sie sich aus einem der Regale das entsprechende Lehrbuch herbeischweben, und durchforstete es eilig nach fehlenden Informationen und Daten, die sie anschließend auf einem separaten Blatt dazunotierte. Insgesamt, so stellte sie erstaunt fest, waren die aus dem Unterricht abgespeicherten Informationen beinahe vollständig, und sie hatte nicht einmal 2 Stunden benötigt, um ihr Wissen in diesem Fach auf den aktuellen Stand zu bringen.

Ähnlich erging es ihr bei der Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, wobei sie noch gleich einige Informationen über weisse Wölfe hinzufügte, und in Arithmantik, für die sie allerdings etwas länger benötigte. Zaubersprüche und Verwandlung waren schon schwieriger, da sie, zumindest was die Praxis anging, sich auf ihr Können vor dem Verlust ihres Augenlichtes vertrauen musste.

So verging Stunde um Stunde, Hunger und Müdigkeit waren vergessen, und je weiter die Zeit voranschritt, umso sicherer und zuversichtlicher wurde Hermine in ihrer Vorbereitung.

So vertieft in ihre Arbeit, bemerkte sie nicht, dass die Tür in ihrem Rücken sich leise öffnete, und ein Paar dunkele Augen den mittlerweile enorm gewachsenen Pergamentstapel mit einem zufriedenen Blick zur Kenntnis nahmen, bevor sich die Tür wieder unbemerkt schloss, und leise Schritte sich davon entfernten.

Mittlerweile war Hermine bei dem Fach Kräuterkunde angelangt, was sich für ihre Verhältnisse als ein Kinderspiel erwies, und auf insgesamt zehn Seiten hatte sie schließlich alles Wissenswerte zusammengefasst, das sich in dem Lehrbuch finden ließ – und noch etwas mehr, das sie beim Studium anderer Bücher nebenbei mitgenommen hatte. Ein Tipp auf ihre Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie nun schon seit gut 12 Stunden arbeitete, und es bereits Zeit zum frühstücken war. _Nur noch Zaubertränke musste sie vorbereiten, und den übrigen Stoff noch das eine oder andere Mal durchgehen, aber sie war sich sicher – es würden die besten Prüfungen ihrer gesamten Schulzeit werden, da sie durch nichts und niemanden beim intensiven Lernen gestört wurde._

_Zaubertränke. Darin wollte und musste sie eine besonders gute Leistung abliefern. Aber wie?_ Hermine begann, während sie einen Kaffee trank und eine Croissant verdrückte, sich einen Lernplan für den Vormittag zurechtzulegen.

Den Kopf gemütlich an das weiche Polster des Sessels zurückgelegt, die blinden Augen entpannt geschlossen, begannen ihre Gedanken zu wandern, von den Prüfungen, weiter zum nächsten Jahr, weiter zu den Plänen danach, zu ihren Träumen, ihren Hoffnungen, ihren Sehnsüchten...

„Nun, Miss Granger, wie weit sind sie mit ihren Vorbereitungen?" Die Stimme des unbemerkt herangetretenen Lehrers ließ Hermine aufschrecken.

„Es geht gut voran,Professor Snape, ich denke, dass ich bis zum Abendessen mit allem durch bin."

_Wie müde sie aussah, aber mit einem Ausdruck der Zufriedenheit auf ihren weichen Zügen. Sie hatte tatsächlich die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet..._

„Haben sie Fragen, Miss Granger?" Aufmerksam studierte er ihre Mimik und Gestik, als sie einen Moment lang in Gedanken den durchgearbeiteten Stoff Revue passieren ließ.

„Nein Sir, noch nicht. Ich werde mich jetzt gleich den Zaubertränken zuwenden, darf ich Sie heute Abend noch mit Fragen behelligen, Sir?"

„Selbstverständlich, Miss Granger. Sie werden mich im Labor finden. Klopfen sie bitte vorher an." Seine Stimme hatte eine ungewollte Schärfe angenommen, die Hermine innerlich zusammenzucken ließ. „Ja Sir, danke." Murmelte sie leise mit gesenktem Kopf.

Noch im weggehen drehte der Lehrer sich um, und musterte das nunmehr zusammengesunkene Mädchen mit einem undefinierbaren Blick.

„Vergessen sie das Mittagessen nicht, Miss Granger. Mens sana in corpore sano."Und mit einem leisen Klicken schloss er die Tür hinter sich und ließ eine erstaunte Hermine alleine in der Bibliothek zurück.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Vergesst doch bitte die Reviews nicht!**


	13. Kapitel 13

_So, hier ist mal wieder ein winziges Kapitelchen. Nicht dass Ihr denkt, ich hätte diese Geschichte vorzeitig beendet... Ich bin lediglich so im Stress, dass ich von morgens 7 bis Abends 7 im Büro bin, und zu nichts mehr komme..._

_Daher wird das hier auch WIRKLICH KURZ, und keine Kommentare zu Euren Reviews – sorry!_

_Trotzdem bitte ich wieder darum, mir ein Feedback zu hinterlassen!_

13. Letzte Vorbereitungen

Der Tag ging über dem eifrigen Lernen schnell vorbei, nur unterbrochen von übereifrigen Hauselfen, die Hermine von Zeit zu Zeit Tee und Gebäck vorbeibrachten, und von Shadow der ab und zu voller Ungeduld seine weiche Schnauze an Hermines Waden rieb.

Sie war weit gekommen, mit dem Unterrichtsstoff in Zaubertränken, wenig blieb unklar, und wenn, dann waren es Fragen, die nicht mit dem eigentlichen Stoff zu tun hatte, sondern darüber hinaus gingen und zumeist bereits den Stoff der siebten Klasse überragten.

Zögerlich ließ Hermine den Stapel beschriebenes Pergament durch ihre Finger rauschen. Er war dick, sehr dick geworden, und das alles sollte sich nun in ihrem Kopf befinden. Mit einem leisen Seufzer legte sie den Stapel beiseite und griff nach einigen einzelnen Blättern die etwas abseits davon lagen, bevor sie dann energisch aufstand, und sich an der Wand entlang in Richtung der Tür tastete. „Komm Shadow, ich möchte ins Labor, bring mich bitte dorthin."

Froh, endlich wieder etwas zu tun zu bekommen, lief der weisse Wolf auf das Mädchen zu, und schmiegte sich an ihr Bein, um sie sicher in das Labor ihres Mentors zu bringen.

Mit einem leisen und etwas zaghaftem Klopfen kündigte Hermine Granger ihre Ankunft an und wartete, bis sie die Stimme von Professor Snape vernahm, der sie mit unmerklich genervter Stimme hineinbat.

Kaum dass sie den Raum betreten hatte, schlug ihr ein intensiver Amoniakgeruch entgegen, der ihr einen Augenblick Atem und Stimme raubte.

„Setzen sie sich, Miss Granger." Sie fühlte, wie jemand ihr einen Stuhl in den Rücken schob, und sie sich dankbar darauf fallen lassen konnte. An dem kratzenden Geräusch auf dem rauen steinernen Boden, konnte Hermine erkennen, dass auch ihr Lehrer sich einen Stuhl herbei gezaubert hatte, und sich nun neben ihr niederließ.

„Nun, Miss Granger, ich nehme an der Stapel Papier in ihrer Hand bedeutet, dass sie noch Fragen haben, die sie diskutieren möchsten!" Hermine hatte sich mittlerweile wieder gesammelt und hielt den Stapel Papier in die Richtung ihres Lehres. „Ja Sir, ich habe alle noch offenen Fragen darauf notiert. Hier, bitte Sir."

An dem Rascheln des Papieres konnte Hermine erkennen, dass Severus Snape den Stapel Pergament flüchtig durchsah, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen.

Was ihr entging war sein Gesichtsausdruck, der sich langsam von neugierig, über erstaunt zu zufrieden und letztlendlich erfreut wandelte. „Gut Miss Granger. Ich denke aber, dass wir diese Fragen lieber in aller Ruhe NACH ihrer Prüfung besprechen sollten. Dies alles ist in keinster Weise Prüfungsrelevant, und sie sollten sich, angesichts der fortgeschrittenen Stunde, langsam in Richtung ihres Bettes bewegen, damit sie morgen zu besten Leistungen fähig sind." Hermines Missmut über diese, für sie zunächst unzureichende Auskunft, war ihr anzusehen, als ihre Schultern langsam absackten. „Ja Sir, ich werde dann gehen. Trotzdem danke, Professor." Sie erhob sich langsam von ihrem Stuhl. „Komm Shadow, bring mich in mein Schlafzimmer."

Der Lehrer hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben, und öffnete die Tür des Labores, um Hund und Mensch passieren zu lassen. „Gute Nacht Miss Granger. Schlafen sie gut."

_Welche Ironie...Vor Prüfungen war sie ein Nervenbündel, konnte nicht schlafen, wälzte sich stundenlang bis zum Morgengrauen im Bett herum..._

Wenige Minuten später hatte sie die Zähne geputzt, sich umgezogen und lag, eng an Shadow gekuschelt, in ihrem Bett. Der Gedanke an die Prüfung wollte einfach nicht aus den primären Sphären ihres Gehirnes weichen, und wie schon viele Male zuvor, wollte der erlösende Schlaf auch dieses Mal nicht kommen. Hermine konnte nur erahnen, wie lange sie schon in der Stille der Nacht über den morgigen Tag gegrübelt hattet, als ein leises Klopfen an ihrer Tür sie aufschrecken liess.

„Ja, bitte?"

„Miss Granger, ich wollte ihnen noch einen Trank für traumlosen Schlaf bringen." Sie hörte die leisen Schritte ihres Lehrers und spürte wie seine Hand sanft nach der ihren griff und eine kleine Phiole darin platzierte.

Hermine leerte den Inhalt mit einem Schluck, und spürte, wie die herbeigesehnte Müdigkeit sie endlich umfing. „Schlafen sie gut, Miss Granger..." waren die letzten Worte, die sie vernahm, bevor sie in die Kissen zurücksank und sich von traumloser Schwärze umfangen ließ. „...und freuen sie sich auf morgen, sie haben die einmalige Möglichkeit sich einen Traum zu erfüllen, den sie schon lange geträumt haben...", mit diesen letzten Worten, zog er die Decke bis zu ihrem Kinn hinauf und strich ihr sanft eine herunter gefallene Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.


	14. Kapitel 14

_So, und weiter gehts. Leider dauerts halt doch immer mal wieder etwas länger, bis ich zum schreiben komme. Aber hier ist mal wieder ein kurzes Kapitelchen, und am Wochenende werde ich versuchen, weiterzuschreiben. Kann aber nichts versprechen!_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen - und jedes Review freut mich sehr!_

14. Erfolge

„...und wenn ich sie nun bitten dürfte, einen Moment draußen Platz zu nehmen, Miss Granger?" Auf zittrigen Beinen ließ Hermine sich von Albus Dumbledore vor die Tür seines Büros führen und dort auf einem Stuhl platzieren. Die vergangenen 5 Stunden hatte sie damit verbracht, von einer Prüfung in die nächste zu hetzen, ihr bestes zu geben, um die gestellten Fragen zu beantworten, die gewünschten Zauber zu vollführen,. War Sie zunächst noch nervös gewesen, so legte sich dies mit der Zeit, und wich einer emsigen Betriebsamkeit, die sie Zeit und Raum, Angst und Zweifel vergessen ließ. _Sie hatte nicht alles gewusst, nein, bei weitem nicht alles, manches könnte falsch gewesen sein, aber das würde sie jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern können... Langsam kehrte mit der Erinnerung an die letzten Stunden auch die Panik vor dem Versagen wieder. Was sie da drinnen wohl solange berieten! Bestimmt war sie durchgefallen!_ Hermine barg ihr Gesicht in den Händen und seufzte laut. _Die Prüfung in Arithmantik war gut verlaufen, Verwandlung war da schon schwieriger gewesen – ohne etwas zu sehen einen Igel in einen Kaktus zu verwandeln und wieder zurück, sie hatte ja keine Ahnung, was sie dort produziert hatte, Geschichte der Zauberei war ein Kinderspiel, Zaubertränke hingegen eine Katastrophe. Sie war sich sicher versagt zu haben. Den Unsichtbarkeitstrank. Ausgerechnet den schwierigsten der schwierigen Tränke aus dem Buch der 6ten Klasse. Das konnte nur schiefgegangen sein. 25(!) Zutaten in drei Minuten zu einem Trank hinzuzufügen, jede bei der richtigen Temperatur, in der richtigen Dosierung, zum richtigen Zeitpunkt. Ein wunder dass ihr der Kessel nicht um die Ohren geflogen war. Und auch hier kein Wort von Snape, zu ihrem Ergebnis. Kein Kommentar. Von keinem der Lehrer..._

„Miss Granger. Wenn sie dann wieder hereinkommen würden?" Dumbledore fasste sie bei der Hand und geleitete sie zurück in sein Büro, wo die anderen Lehrer bereit versammelt saßen. „Nun, Miss Granger, sie werden sicherlich gespannt sein, ihre Ergebnisse zu erfahren, nehme ich an?" Hermines nunmehr schweißnasse Hände zittern in ihrem Schoß, „Ja Sir, bitte, spannen sie mich nicht länger auf die Folter."

Das schelmisch Grinsen in Albus Dumbledores Augen entging ihr natürlich, nicht aber Prof. McGonagall, die ihm ein warnendes Kopfschütteln entgegnete.

„Nun, wenn man von einigen, mehr oder weniger bedeutsamen Kleinigkeiten absieht, entsprechen ihr Fähigkeiten denen, eines Schüler, der die sechste Klasse erfolgreich absolviert hat..." _Also doch. Sie hatte versagt..._ Hermines Mundwinkel fielen enttäuscht nach unten... „Aber wenn man diese gar nicht so kleinen Kleinigkeiten in die Rechnung mit einbezieht, Miss Granger, dann darf ich ihnen zu ihrem hervorragenden Wissen und ihrer ausnahmslos hervorragenden Prüfung gratulieren. Sie haben ein Ohnegleichen in ALLEN Fächern verdient." Hermine war zusammengezuckt, als Albus Dumbledore seine Stimme gehoben hatte. _Sie hatte was! Das musste ein Irrtum sein, das konnte nicht sein, niemals, sie war sich sicher versagt zu haben.._ „Sir?" war das einzige, was sie zustandebrachte... „Ich gratuliere ihnen, Miss Granger." Die vertraute Stimme von Snape, und seine Hand, die sich ihr sanft auf die Schulter legte, holten sie in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft! „Sie waren hervorragend. Noch nie hat einer meiner Schüler den Unsichtbarkeitstrank so präzise und rein gebraut, wie sie heute. Aber ich hatte von ihnen nichts anderes erwartet, Miss Granger. Darf ich sie nun in ihr Quartier zurück geleiten?" Während Hermine immer noch sprachlos aufstand, sich von den anderen Lehrern gratulieren liess, nahm Snape sie beim Arm und führte sie vorsichtig die Stufen hinab in die Kerker. „Ich möchte ihnen ein Angebot machen, Miss Granger." „Sir!" „Professor Dumbledore befürwortet es, dass sie in 4 Wochen den Schulabschluss ablegen, und auch ich habe vollstes Vertrauen, dass sie den besten Abschluss in den letzten 100 Jahren machen werden. Danach, Miss Granger, möchte ich ihnen eine Stelle als meine Assistentin anbieten, sie können bei mir ihre Ausbildung zum Zaubertrankmeister absolvieren." Hermine war stehengeblieben. _Waren sie nun alle völlig verückt geworden! Wie um alles in der sollte sie in vier Wochen den Stoff eines ganzen Jahres lernen? Zaubertrankmeisterin! Das wiederum klang verlockend!_

„Sir..." ...wollte sie ansetzen, wurde aber recht harsch, doch mit einem amüsierten Unterton unterbrochen „Ich weiss, Sie können das nicht, sie können doch nicht den Stoff eines ganzen Jahres in nur vier Wochen erarbeiten. Warum kommt mir das nur so bekannt vor?" _Hermines Blut begann zu pulsieren. Snape amüsierte sich über sie, während sie vor Panik fast verging, aber gut, er hatte ja schon einmal recht gehabt. Was wenn sie es tatsächlich schaffen würde? Das wäre die Erfüllung all ihrer Träume..._ Sie richtete ihren Kopf dahin aus, von wo seine Stimme zu kommen schien. „Also gut, Sir, ich mache es. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung – sie müssen mir helfen, den Stoff durchzuarbeiten, indem sie mich abfragen. Ohne lesen zu können, würde es sonst zu lange dauern..."

„In Ordnung, Miss Granger. Und was ist mit dem Angebot für ihre Ausbildung? Nicht, dass sie nach den vier Wochen in meiner Gesellschaft genug davon haben und mich nie wieder sehen wollen. Ich lasse mir ungerne eine vielversprechende Assistentin abspenstig machen..." „Angenommen Sir." _Hermines Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Sie würde eine Ausbildung zur Zaubertrankmeisterin machen, bei Prof. Snape, einem der bekanntesten Meister auf diesem Gebiet... Ohje... Was Harry und Ron sagen würden, wenn sie das erführen..._

Bei dem Gedanken an ihre beiden Freunde musste Hermine einen Kloss im Hals herunterschlucken, was Professor Snape nicht entging.

_Dieses Mädchen hatte Mut. Eine Ausbildung bei ihm, da würden ihre beiden besten Freunde sicherlich nicht erfreut drüber sein._

Schließlich kamen sie in seinen Quartieren an, wo Hermine von Shadow freudig begrüßt wurde.

„Kommen sie." Er zog Hermine in Richtung seines Wohnzimmers, wo er mit einem „Lumos" zahlreiche Kerzen erleuchtete, und ein weiterer Schwenk eine Vielzahl von Hauselfen herbeirief, die emsig den Tisch mit zahlreichen Leckereien deckten. „Ich dachte zur Feier des Tages, würden sie vielleicht gerne mit einem Glas Sekt bei einem guten Essen auf ihre Zukunft anstoßen." Er führte das sprachlose Mädchen zu einem der Stühle und rückte ihr den Stuhl zurecht, um sich dann anschließend ihr gegenüber hinzusetzen.

Erst jetzt fand Hermine ihre Sprache wieder. „Aber Sir, das...das...geht doch nicht..." Snape verzog die Mundwinkel zum Anflug eines Lächelns. „Doch Miss Granger. Als ihr Zukünftiger Mentor, ist es auch meine Pflicht, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie ihre gesellschaftlichen Gepflogenheiten nicht verlernen, also, lassen sie uns anstoßen..." er erhob sein Glas, und wartete bis sie es ihm gleichgetan hatte. Mit einem leisen Klirren berührten sich die Gläser. „Auf ihre Zukunft, Miss Granger." Schweigend genoss Hermine das vorzügliche Essen, während ihre Gedanken sich um die Ereignisse des Tages und der vergangen halben Stunde drehten...

_**Ein kleines Review - Bitte!**_


	15. Kapitel 15

Hallo Ihr lieben! Wie versprochen kommt hier schon das Update.

Zunächst zu den Reviews der letzten Woche:

_Kissymouse: Danke!_

_Cyberrat: Hundeblick nutzt nicht ;-) Aber hier gehts ja schon weiter..._

_Minnie: Naja, einen Lauf im schreiben würde ich es nicht nennen, aber ein bisschen was kommt jetzt. _

_Monique: Wie gewünscht!_

_Teddy172: Doch, in 4 Wochen ist machbar... Und Severus als Mentor, naja, ich werde da mal auf meine eigenen Erfahrungen zurückgreifen, ich hatte nämlich in der Schule auch mal einen Mentor, der einen ziemlich sarkastischen Humor hatte, und auch sonst etwas anders war als der Rest... Daher kann ich mich auch ganz gut in Hermine reinversetzen..._

_Kathi: Ich bemühe mich redlich, Hermines Innenleben glaubhaft darzustellen._

_A.: Wenn Du es langweillig findest, kann ich es leider auch nicht ändern. Aber hier gibts ja auch genug andere Storys, da wird bestimmt auch was für Dich dabei sein._

_Lucina: And here we go again!_

_Susanne: Die langen Wartezeiten tun mir leid, aber ich kanns leider nicht ändern, sorry! Und auf Deine Fragen wirst Du keine Antwort bekommen, nur soviel: Hermine wird merken, wie toll Severus ist, aber (1.) Erst, wenn sie offiziell keine Schülerin mehr ist (2.) Mit Severus habe ich noch einiges vor, seine Vergangenheit aufzudecken, und etwas an seinem Alter herumzutunen... Aber keine Sorge, nichts, was unglaubwürdig ist, oder so... Alles ganz logisch und schlüssig!_

_Raven: Danke!_

_Auriane02: Vielen Dank - jedes Review wird dankend zu Kenntnis genommen!_

-----------------------

So, und nun auch von mir ein Aufruf an die **Schwarzleser**: Wenn ich sehe, wie viele Klicks meine Story hat, dann kann ich kaum glauben, dass von 200 Leuten nur11 ein Review hinterlassen! Ich finde, wenn ich für ein Kapitel eine Stunde meiner Zeit aufwende, dann könnten die geneigten Leser zumindest die 3 Minuten für ein Review erübrigen!

Also - gebt Euch mal einen Schubs, und klickt nach diesem Kapitel auf den Review-Button!

So, aber nun viel Spaß beim Lesen:

15. Fragen und Lernen

Drei Tage waren vergangen seit jenem Abend, an dem Hermine die bedeutende Entscheidung für ihre Zukunft getroffen hatte, drei Tage, an denen sie begonnen hatte, die benötigten Bücher und Unterlagen zusammenzutragen, sich zurückzuziehen, um die nötige Kraft und Energie für die anstehenden anstrengenden nächsten Wochen zu sammeln. Snape hatte sie in den Tagen in Ruhe gelassen, ihr die Zeit gegeben, die sie zu brauchen schien, um sich mit den neuen Gegebenheiten anzufreunden.

„Nun Miss Granger, können wir beginnen?" Professor Snape war in die Bibliothek getreten, wo Hermine in einem der Sessel saß, und dem Buch über Verwandlung für die siebte Klasse lauschte, während sie Zeile für Zeile mit dem Finger entlangfuhr. „Ja Sir, ich habe es jetzt bis Kapitel 6 durchgelesen, setzen sie sich doch bitte." Sie beugte sich vor, um den Bücherstapel von dem anderen Sessel zu entfernen. Snape nahm in dem freigewordenen Sessel platz, zog der Schülerin das Buch aus der Hand und lehnte sich dann bequem zurück, schlug die Beine übereinander, wobei seine schwarzen Roben sich mit einem leisen Rascheln neu sortierten. „Fangen sie mit dem Veravertis-Zauber an. Führen sie ihn vor.", mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes ließ er einen Glaskelch vor Hermine auf dem Tisch erscheinen. „Der Becher steht vor ihnen auf dem Tisch, Miss Granger."

Zögerlich zog Hermine ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche ihrer Robe und tastete mit der anderen Hand nach dem Glaskelch, um den Stab in der richtigen Weise ausrichten zu können. Mit einer kunstvollen Bewegung vollführte sie eine geschwungene neun und sprach dazu die Worte „Veravertis!" Der Kelch verwandelte sich daraufhin in einen Vogel, genau so wie Professor McGonagall es vor 6 Jahren demonstriert hatte. „Gut Miss Granger. Ein perfekter Rabe. Wie genau, Miss Granger, wird die Gestalt des Vogels von dem Zauberer beeinflusst?" „Beim Ausführen des Zaubers, Sir, wird der Kelch in den Vogel verwandelt, der der eigenen Seele am nächsten ist, positive Stimmungen tendieren zu bunten Vögeln, insbesondere Papageien, negative Emotionen..." Hermine stockte einen Augenblick, „zu den Vögeln, die üblicherweise mit der Finsternis in Verbindung gebracht werden, also Krähen, Elstern, Raben, Sir."

„So ist es, Miss Granger. Welche Zauber sind mit dem Veravertis-Zauber Verwandt?" „Alle Zauber, bei denen Gegenstände in Tiere verwandelt werden, gehören zur Klasse der ‚vertis-Zauber', wobei die Verwandlung in größere Tier schwieriger ist, als die Verwandlung in kleinere Tiere, ebenso, wie die Verwandlung von Gegenständen, die aus mehr als einem Material bestehen, schwieriger ist, als die Verwandlung von Gegenständen aus einem Material, wie beispielsweise Glas." „Exakt, Miss Granger..."

Es ging noch eine ganze Weile weiter, bis schließlich das laute Knurren von Hermines Magen eine Pause bedeutete „Wann haben sie zuletzt etwas gegessen, Miss Granger?" Hermine spürte wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen stieg, so dass sie den Kopf senkte als sie antwortete „Gestern Abend, Professor." Snape hatte sich aus seinem Sessel erhoben, und ging einen Schritt auf Hermine zu. „In Zukunft sollten sie sich daran gewöhnen, drei Mahlzeiten pro Tag zu sich zu nehmen, ich bin nämlich nicht nur für ihre Ausbildung zuständig, sondern auch für ihr leibliches Wohl, wie ich ihren Eltern versprechen musste. Und nun kommen sie, ich werde den Hauselfen bescheid sagen, dass sie uns das Abendessen in meinen Räumen anrichten sollen." Er hatte Hermine am Arm auf die Füsse gezogen, während Shadow sich vertraulich an seinem Bein rieb. Hätte Hermine sehen können, wie die weissen Haare von Shadow auf Professor Snapes schwarzem Umhang ihre Spuren hinterließen, hätte sie wohl Mühe gehabt, nicht laut los zu lachen. So hörte sie nur das leise, missbilligende Schnauben ihres Lehrers. „Sir?" „Kommen sie, Shadow, komm, wir gehen in mein Wohnzimmer."

Das Abendessen verlief schweigend, und erst als die Hauselfen den Tisch abgeräumt hatten, und die beiden sich gut gesättigt zurücklehnten, begann Professor Snape ein Gespräch, das er schon vor zwei Stunden zu führen überlegt hatte.

„Was bedrückt sie, Miss Granger?" aufmerksam studierte er ihren Gesichtsausdruck, als ihr für einen Moment die Fassade entglitt. „Nichts, Sir. Mir geht es gut." „Sie lügen." „Professor, ich bin müde, ich werde mich jetzt in meine Quartiere zurückziehen. Shadow, komm, bring mich zurück in mein Zimmer!" Doch Shadow reagierte auf ein Handzeichen von Snape und blieb an seinem Platz zu Hermines Füssen liegen. „Shadow, komm." Hermine fasste ungeduldig Shadows Fell, und versuchte ihn auf die Beine zu ziehen, was dieser mit einem ungehaltenen Knurren quittierte. „Erst werde sie mir meine Frage beantworten, dann können sie sich zurückziehen."

_Eigentlich konnte es ihm egal sein, was in dem Kopf der neunmalklugen Miss Granger vorging, aber irgendetwas trieb ihn dazu, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Sorge? Sorge, dass sie Dummheiten machen könnte? Dummheiten, die ihm nur allzu vertraut waren? Aber sie war nicht wie er. Sie war eine Griffindor, mutig, couragiert, eine Kämpfernatur. Mitgefühl? Nein, dieses Gefühl war ihm fremd... _

„Ich habe Angst, Professor." Wurde er in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen. „Angst zu versagen, Angst, dass es niemals mehr so wird, wie es einmal war, Angst, dass ich meine Freunde niemals wieder sehen werde. Warum haben sie mir diese Assistentenstelle angeboten, Sir? Doch nicht nur wegen meiner Fähigkeiten, oder? Vielmehr, weil sie wissen, dass ich blind niemals eine Chance haben würde, an einer der renommierten Universitäten in unserem Land aufgenommen zu werden, weil sie wissen, dass die Chancen, dass ich meine Sehfähigkeit wiederbekommen werde, verschwindend gering ist..." Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen, als sie sich ihrem Lehrer zuwandte.

_Immer wieder hatten sich ihr diese Gedanken in den letzten Tagen aufgedrängt. Auf der einen Seite war sie stolz, unendlich stolz, dass sie eine Assistentenstelle bei DEM Zaubertrankprofessor angeboten bekommen hatte, war berührt davon, dass ausgerechnet er ihr dieses Vertrauen schenkte, auf der anderen Seite nagten Zweifel und Angst an ihr..._

Diesmal war er es, der ihre Gedanken durchbrach. „Nein Miss Granger. Ich habe ihnen diese Stelle angeboten, weil ich sie dafür als geeignet erachte, weil ich ihre Fähigkeiten schätze, weil ich glaube, dass ich ihnen eine Zukunft ermöglichen kann, die ihrem Potential gerecht wird.Dass sie blind sind, spielte dabei keine Rolle. Genauso wie sie, weiss ich natürlich, dass die Suche nach einem Gegenmittel der Suche nach einer Nadel im Heuhaufen gleicht, aber unabhängig davon, bin ich der festen Überzeugung, dass sie auch mit dieser Einschränkung ihren Weg suchen und finden werden. Und wenn ich ihnen dabei behilflich sein kann, so werde ich ihnen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen.

Was ihre Freunde angeht, Miss Granger, das ist alleine ihre Entscheidung. Ich halte nicht viel von den Leuten, die sie als Freunde bezeichnen, aber ich respektiere diese Entscheidung, und wenn sie Mr Potter oder Mr Weasley zu empfangen wünschen, so werden meine Türen auch für diese beiden Herren offen sein."

„Danke Sir." Hermine wischte sich eine der Tränen aus dem Augenwinkel, während Shadow sich auf ein Zeichen von Snape hin erhob, und an ihre Seite begab. „Gute Nacht, Miss Granger." Snape hatte die Tür geöffnet, um die beiden herauszulassen, als er aus einem Reflex heraus die Hand auf Hermines Schulter legte, und sie zu sich drehte. „Und Miss Granger, denken sie immer daran, dass sie die beste Hexe sind, die Hogwarts in den letzten 100 Jahren gesehen hat!" Hermine konnte die Wärme seines Körpers spüren, und auch als sie schon lange im Bett lag, spürte sie noch immer den leichten Druck seiner Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Er glaubte an sie. Auch wenn es Snape war. Er verstand, was niemand verstand... Und mit diesem Gedanken schlief Hermine, eingerollt in ihre weiche Bettdecke, zum ersten Mal seit jenem verhängnisvollen Tag, zufrieden und glücklich ein, und träumte sich in einer Welt, die hoffentlich eines Tages ihre Welt sein würde...


	16. Kapitel 16

_WOW! SOOOOOO viele Reviews! Und hier kommt die Fortsetzung!_

_Aber nun erst mal ein Paar Antworten auf die Reviews!_

Juleblume: Vielen Dank, dass Du Werbung dafür machst!

Minnie: Ich hoffe, das Kapitelchen gefällt Dir auch, ist halt etwas düster...

Katzura: Danke schön!

G-T-: Thanks!

Cyberrat: Ein bisschen musst Du Dich schon noch gedulden...

Sassy: Danke! Jedes Review freut mich!

Maera: Nein, keine Sorge, Hermine wird nicht verweichlicht... Aber jeder darf ab und anmal eine schwache Minute haben, denke ich! Sie ist ein bisschen wie ich - und ich bin nicht verweichlicht ;-)

Lucina: Na, so wie Du Dich freust, da muss ich einfach schnell weiterschreiben ;-)

HexeLea: Das Ende wird nicht verraten ;-)

Saxas13: Tja, dann kannst Du ja jetzt weiterlesen!

Nina(): So, das wird ein längerer Kommentar. OK, Du sagst Du findest das alles überstürzt, also liefere ich Dir ein Paar Erklärungen zu meiner Gestaltung der Handlung. Hermine mag ich deshalb so, weil sie mir unwahrscheinlich ähnlich ist. Und Severus Snape mag ich deshalb so, weil er jemandemetwas ähnlich ist, der einst mein Mentor war. Dass man den Stoff eines ganzen Jahres in 4 Wochen erlernen kann, ist durchaus möglich. Mir selbst ist in meiner Schulzeit2 Mal die Möglichkeit geboten worden, eine Klasse zu überspringen, was ich damals aus anderweitigen Gründen nicht gemacht habe. (Ich habe damals, durch meinen Mentor angeleitet,andere Dinge neben der Schule gemacht, die mich weitergebracht haben als ein Jahr Zeitgewinn es jemals hätte tun können.) Hermine hat unwahrscheinliches Potential. Sie kann, nunmehr erblindet, kaum an dem normalen Unterricht teilnehmen, würde dies wohl auch nicht wollen - zumindest würde ich, in der selben Situation, das nicht wollen. Warum also nicht einen schnelleren Abschluss machen, und dann den eigentlichen Neigungen nachgehen?Ich hoffe, dass erklärt ein bisschen, warum die Handlung sich so abspielt... Ein Paar Fragen werden aber auch noch in den nächsten Kapiteln erläutert!

Chromoxid: Lauwarm... Du hast die richtige Ahnung, mehr wird nicht verraten...

Lanthir: Danke schön! verbeug

So, aber nun kanns losgehen - und ich hoffe, dass ihr alle mir treu bleibt, und mir wieder jede Menge Anregungen, Kommentare und auch Kritik zukommen lässt!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

16. Kurzes Intermezzo

Drei Wochen waren ins Land gegangen, in denen Hermines Tage aus Lernen, Essen, Schlafen, Abgefragt werden, Lernen, Wiederholen und wieder Lernen bestanden. Die Anwesenheit ihres Lehrers empfand sie als zunehmend angenehm, die Gespräche mit ihm als anregend, sein Lob als Motivation. Hin und wieder ließen sich auch die anderen Lehrer bei Ihr blicken, und gaben ihr wertvolle Tips und Hinweise für ihre Vorbereitung. Oftmals ergaben sich dabei stundenlange Diskussionen mit Professor McGonagall oder Professor Vektor, über weitergehende Fragen, die diese ihr gerne beantworteten und ihr Literatur diesbezüglich zur Verfügung stellten Bis zur alles entscheidenden Prüfung verblieben nunmehr noch 4 Tage, und wieder einmal saß sie zu später Stunde in der Bibliothek und erwartete das Erscheinen ihres Mentors, um noch ein weiteres Mal den Stoff der Zaubertränke durchzusprechen und letzte Details zu erörtern. Normalerweise kam er pünktlich, doch dieses Mal waren bereit 10 Minuten vergangen, ohne dass ihr Lehrer von sich hatte hören lassen. Unruhig kraulte sie Shadows weiches Fell, als plötzlich die Tür aufging, und ein atemloser Severus Snape hereinstürmte, wie Hermine an seinem schnellen Atem, den gehetzten Schritten und seinen laut raschelnden Roben erkennen konnte. „Miss Granger, es gibt Probleme. Lucius Malfoy hat kurzfristig seinen Besuch angekündigt. Er wird in wenigen Minuten hier sein. Sie können unser Gespräch über den Kamin verfolgen, und ich fürchte sie werden nicht umhinkommen, ihn zu begrüßen. Ich kann ihnen das jetzt nicht erklären. Sie müssen mir vertrauen, und ihre Rolle spielen..." Hermine hatte ungläubig zugehört. „Niemals, ich werde ihn umbringen, dieses Schwein, diesen..." „MISS GRANGER!" wurde sie laut unterbrochen. „Bitte, sie müssen sich beruhigen. Meine Position und mein Leben hängen von ihrer Reaktion ab, nur wenn sie überzeugend ihre Rolle spielen, haben wir eine Chance. Also, beruhigen sie sich, und hören sie uns erst einmal zu... Sie werden verstehen, Miss Granger..." Das laute Klopfen, magisch verstärkt, an den Türen zu Snapes privaten Gemächern, war auch in der Bibliothek zu hören. „Ich weiss, sie können das, Miss Granger." Beruhigend legte er seine Hand auf die ihre, bevor er schnellen Schrittes den Raum verließ.

_Malfoy. Dieses Schwein. Diesen Widerling. Ausgerechnet er musste es sein. Lieber wäre sie Voldemort persönlich gegenüber getreten..._

Doch bevor sie diese Gedanken weiter spinnen konnte, hörte sie durch den Kamin das Gespräch, das sich nun zwischen Malfoy und Snape abspielte.

„Lucius, komm herein. Was führt dich hierher, mein Freund?" „Severus, schön dich zu sehen. Nun, es ist reine Neugier, die mich hierher führt, ich möchte einfach sehen, wie du dich mit dem Schlammblut arrangiert hast..." „Komm erst einmal herein und setz dich – ein Glas Wein, alter Freund, ich habe noch einen besonders guten Jahrgang im Haus... Burgunder von 1995..."

Hermine hörte wie leise die Gläser klirrten, als Severus offensichtlich seinem Gast ein Glas Wein einschenkte. „Auf unseren Meister." hörte sie nun Malfoy sagen. „Auf die Zukunft." hörte sie Severus antworten.

„Und Severus, wie läuft es mit ihr...?" „Gut, ich kann nicht klagen... Das löschen ihres Gedächtnisses hat wunderbar funktioniert, sie erinnert sich an nichts, was nach ihrer Gefangennahme passiert ist... Sie glaubt doch allen ernstes, dass ich tatsächlich nach einem Gegenmittel suche... Und Albus, der alte Narr, hat auch sofort zugestimmt, als ich darauf bestanden habe, dass Miss Granger in meine Gemächer einzieht, damit ich sie für weitergehende Nachforschungen zur Verfügung habe..." „Ausgezeichnet, der Meister wird erfreut sein das zu hören." „Aber Lucius, sag, warum besteht er darauf, dass sie ausgerechnet bei mir ihre Zeit verbringt?" „Aber mein lieber Severus, Du weißt doch, das der Meister sich niemals in die Karten schauen lässt... Auch von mir nicht..." „Was hast Du damals eigentlich mit ihr gemacht?" „Das, mein Freund, werde ich niemals verraten, einer meiner besseren Einfälle... Aber sei Dir sicher, es gibt kein Gegenmittel, das in absehbarer Zeit zu einem Erfolg führen könnte..." Erneut klirrten die Gläser als Severus diese nachfüllte.

Eine Gänsehaut hatte sich über Hermines Rücken gelegt, und eine unglaubliche Traurigkeit, aber auch Hass und Wut erfüllten sie. „Du machst mich neugierig, Lucius..." Einen Augenblick lang erfüllte Stille den Raum. „Ist sie da?" „Ja, Lucius, sie ist in ihren Räumen, ich nehme an, Du wünscht sie zu sehen?" Hermine hatte den Atem angehalten, wissend, dass nun der Moment kommen würde, den sie so sehr gefürchtet hatte. „Ja, Severus, Du hast mal wieder meine Gedanken erraten..."

„Ich werde sie holen, Lucius, einen Moment bitte..." Hermine hörte, wie ihr Lehrer sich erhob, um wenige Sekunden später in die Bibliothek zu kommen.

„Sind sie soweit?" Sanft ergriff er ihren Arm und zog sie auf die Beine. Sie zitterte, und ihre Hände waren eiskalt... Für einen Moment spürte er, wie sich in seinem Innersten etwas schmerzhaft zusammenzog, doch im nächsten Augenblick war dieses Gefühl auch schon wieder verschwunden. „Ja Sir, gehen wir." Langsam führte er sie durch seine Räume in das Wohnzimmer.

Hermine hörte wie sich jemand mit geradezu schleichenden Schritten auf sie zubewegte, um dann ihre Hand zu ergreifen. „Miss Granger, welche Freude sie zu sehen, bezaubernd wie immer... Wie ich sehe, haben sie sich weitestgehend von ihrem schrecklichen Erlebnis erholt... Draco hat davon berichtet... entsetzlich, dass diese Monster immer noch ihr unwesen treiben..." hörte sie ihn mit süsslicher Stimme sagen, während er noch immer ihre Hand umschlossen hielt. „Ja Sir, danke, ich bin auf dem Wege der Besserung." Seine Hand war unangenehm weich, gepflegt, und feucht, er roch nach einem scheußlich süsslichen Parfum und seine Stimme war schleimig und abstoßend... Hermine musste sich konzentrieren, um den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken, der immer mehr von ihr Besitz zu ergreifen suchte.

„Das freut mich zu hören, Miss Granger, und in den Händen des begnadeten Professors, werden sie sicherlich auch bald ein Mittel finden, damit ihre Sehkraft wiederhergestellt wird, und sie die Welt wieder mit ihren wunderschönen zimtfarbenen Augen sehen können."

Hermine spürte die Hand ihres Lehrers, der die ganze Zeit über direkt hinter ihr gestanden hatte, beruhigend in ihrem Rücken, signalisieren, dass sie nicht alleine war. „Ja, Sir, davon bin ich überzeugt... Gestatten sie, dass ich mich nun zurückziehe, ich bin sehr müde, es war ein langer Tag."

Wieder wurde ihre Hand ergriffen, und sie spürte, wie er sich verbeugte, und ihr einen Handkuss auf den Handrücken hauchte... „Aber natürlich Miss Granger, ich wollte ohnehin gehen. Ich wünsche ihnen noch alles Gute, für ihre weitere Genesung." „Danke Sir..."

„Severus, wir sehen und dann demnächst..." Hermine hörte wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und wieder ins Schloss fiel, und endlich konnte sie ihren Tränen freien lauf lassen...

_**Die Reviews nicht vergessen!**_


	17. Kapitel 17

_Hallo! Jetzt habe ich Euch schon wieder lange warten lassen, aber die Arbeit kommt eben vor dem Vergnügen, und von der Arbeit habe ich derweil wirklich mehr als genug..._

_Aber erstmal, ganz vielen Dank für die Reviews! Soooooo viele! freu _

_Undhier kommt die Fortsetzung, zwar nur ein Mini-Kapitelchen schäm, aber ich arbeite dran, dass ich ihr demnächst mal wieder was längeres bekommt! Dieses Kapitelchen, ist nur ein kurzes Zwischenspiel, das nächste Kapitel wird dann wieder etwas mehr Handlung enthalten, insbesondere werden Hermines Gedanken über Snape kurz umrissen... - zumindest plane ich das bisher..._

17. Trost und Hilfe

Hermine sackte in sich zusammen, all die Anspannung, die aufgestaute Wut, der Hass überwältigten sie, als die Tränen ihren Weg über die Wangen suchten. Sie spürte wie ein starker Arm in ihren Rücken griff und sie unbeholfen zu sich heranzog, und zum Sofa führte, während sein Daumen in leichten kreisenden Bewegungen auf ihrem Rücken ihr ein Gefühl der Wärme und Geborgenheit vermittelte. Er sagte nichts, er war einfach da, während sie weinte, bis die Tränen schließlich versiegten und eine Leere sich in ihr ausbreitete. „Ich hasse ihn!" waren die ersten hasserfüllten Worte, die ihr über die bebenden Lippen kamen. „Ich weiß, Miss Granger! Nicht nur sie hassen ihn, glauben sie mir..." Der Druck seiner Hand auf ihrem Rücken vertärkte sich unmerklich, während er mit der anderen Hand ihre linke Hand ergriff und umschloss. Wie sie so hilflos da saß, so traurig und aufgelöst. Ein weiteres Opfer vom dunklen Lord, sinnbildlich für all die anderen Opfer, die ihre Liebsten, ihre Gesundheit oder gar ihr Leben gelassen hatten.

„Ich hasse ihn, ich könnte ihn umbringen..." „Schttt, Miss Granger, es ist in Ordnung, er wird ihnen nichts mehr tun, er wird seine gerechte Strafe bekommen..."

Langsam begann Hermine sich zu beruhigen, und das Schluchzen wurde leiser. „Wie halten sie das nur aus?" „Was Miss Granger?" „Die Todessertreffen, das Morden, diese Bastarde?" Severus Snape erstarrte innerlich, und ließ ihre Hand fallen, als hätte er sich verbrannt." Er hatte gewusst, dass diese Frage früher oder später kommen würde, dennoch war er in diesem Moment nicht darauf vorbereitet...

„Professor, es tut mir leid, ich... ich hätte das nicht fragen dürfen, entschuldigen sie..." Hermine begann wieder zu schluchzen...

Und wieder spürte sie die Wärme seiner Hand, die die ihre ergriff. „Nein, Miss Granger, mir muss es leid tun. Dass ich einst auch zu diesen Bastarden gehörte, mit ihnen geschändet und gemordet habe, dafür werde ich mein ganzes Leben zu büssen haben, und ein Teil dieser Buße besteht darin, bei jedem Todesssertreffen an all die Greueltaten der ergangenheit erinnert zu werden.

Hermine hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht, und griff mit ihrer anderen Hand nach seiner. „Danke Sir, für das Vertrauen, das sie in mich haben, für die Unterstützung, für alles..." Ihre Worte verhallten unkommentiert im Raum, während er sich langsam erhob, und sie mit sich zog. „Lassen sie uns zurück in die Bibliothek gehen, Miss Granger. Die Arbeit wartet auf uns, und die Zeit drängt."

Hermine folgte ihm willenlos, wie in Trance durchlebte sie die Diskussionen der nächsten zwei Stunden, über die fortgeschrittenen Zaubertränke, die Schwebezauber für große Gegenstände, die Unsichtbarkeitszauber und noch vieles mehr. Ein Teil ihres Gehirns spulte fast automatisch das Gelernte ab, während ein anderer Teil noch immer mit dem zuvor erlebten kämpfte.

_So sehr sehnte sie sich nach der Umarmung einer Freundin, der Geborgenheit, die sie verspürt hatte, wenn ihre Mutter sie als Kind in den Arm genommen hatte, so sehr vermisste sie jetzt ihre Freunde, die stets in schweren Zeiten zu ihr gestanden hatten..._

Severus Snape beobachtete seine Schülering aufmerksam.

_Die Begegnung mit Lucius Malfoy hatte ihr schwer zugesetzt, er konnte gerade zu sehen, wie hinter der nunmehr emotionslosen Fassade die Gedanken immer und immer wieder um dieses Erlebnis kreisten. Die Antworten auf seine Fragen kamen von weit entfernt, lustlos, leblos, ohne eine Spur von Aktivität oder Konzentration. Aber er konnte ihr nicht helfen, nein, er war nicht in der Lage sich selbst zu helfen, außer mit einigen wenigen Zaubertränken, die die Emotionen unterdrückten, aber die Nebenwirkungen war so immens, dass er es niemals würde verantworten können, ihr diese Möglichkeit aufzuzeigen..._

_Was sie bräuchte wäre ihre Familie, ihre Freunde, jemand dem sie sich anvertrauen könnte..._

„Miss Granger, ich denke, das sollte für heute genügen. Entschuldigen sie mich für einen Moment..." mit eiligen Schritten entfernte Snape sich in seine Räumlichkeiten, um einem spontanen Einfall folgend, eine Idee in die Tat umzusetzen. Von seinem Kamin aus stellte er eine Verbindung her, und hoffte inständig, dass er das richtige tat, um Miss Granger zu helfen. Wenn nicht, dann würde sie ihn mit Sicherheit dafür hassen...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ein klitzekleines Reviewchen für mich ;-) lieb guck_


	18. Kapitel 18

_So, doch noch ein zweites Kapitel fertiggestellt. Aber ich muss sagen, wenn ich mir die Statistiken ansehe, und merke, wie viele Schwarzleser es gibt, frage ich mich schon, warum ich mich hier eigentlich so beeile..._

Aber nun gut, das Kapitel ist fertig geworden, und dann lade ich es auch gleich hoch! Das nächste Update gibts aber erst, wenn für Kapitel 17 und 18 jeweils 10 Reviews da sind - ein wenig Lohn muss schließlich sein!

Wie versprochen ist dieses Kapitel etwas länger geworden, und ich hoffe sehr, dass es Euch gefällt!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

18. Zugeständnisse und Eingeständnisse

Hermine, immer noch über das Geschehene sinnierend, zuckte zusammen, als Snape wenige Minuten später wieder in die Bibliothek eintrag. „Miss Granger, wenn sie mich bitte begleiten würden, ich möchte ihnen etwas zeigen." Sein bestimmter Ton verriet nicht, wie unsicher und unwohl ihm bei dem Gedanken war, welche Reaktion von ihr nun folgen würde. „Professor? WAS wollen sie mir zeigen, ich bin heute nicht mehr in der Stimmung, und würde es vorziehen, wenn wir damit bis morgen warten könnten..." Ihre Stimme zitterte immer noch ein wenig, und die Müdigkeit war unverkennbar daraus hervorzuhören. „Nein, Miss Granger, DIESE Sache kann NICHT bis morgen warten. Shadow, geleite Miss Granger in mein Wohnzimmer. „Gehen sie vor, ich werde sofort nachkommen, wenn ich die Bücher wieder an Ort und Stelle gebracht habe.

Langsam erhob sich Hermine und folgt, ein wenig zögerlich, ihrem Wolf., während Snape sich wenige Meter hinter ihr lautlos ebenfalls in diese Richtung bewegte.

„HERMINE", kaum dass das Mädchen die Tür geöffnet hatte, wurde sie von einer freudigen, nur allzu vertrauten Stimme begrüsst, die sie in eine stürmische Umarmung zog... Zu perplex um sich zu rühren, liess Hermine es mit sich geschehen, bis sie sich schließlich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Ginny..." leise, fast unhörbar, kamen ihr diese erstaunten, und zugleich betroffenen Worte über die Lippen... Und mit einem Mal kamen all die aufgestauten Emotionen, die Angst, die Panik, die Schuldgefühle gegenüber ihren Freunden, die Sehnsucht nach Geborgenheit wieder in ihr hoch, und mit einem lauten Aufschluchzen, warf sie sich wieder in die Arme ihrer Freundin und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Snape, der all das unbemerkt von einem versteckten Platz im Nebenraum beobachtet hatte, zog sich, zusammen mit Shadow, nun, da er wusste, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, in sein Studierzimmer zurück, um zufrieden, einen liegengebliebenen Stapel Aufsätze zu korrigieren.

Derweil wartete Ginny geduldig, bis Hermine sich wieder beruhigt hatte, und führte sie dann zu dem bequemen Sofa, um sich dort neben ihr hinzusetzen... „Ginny, es tut mir leid, dass ich es Euch nicht gesagt habe, es tut mir so leid... Ich konnte nicht..." brachte sie unter Tränen mühsam hervor.

Ginny strich ihrer besten Freundin sanft die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Du musst Dich nicht entschuldigen, Hermine, Du nicht, Du bist und bleibst doch immer unsere Freundin, was immer passiert..."

„Ich hatte solche Angst, Harry, er soll sich meinentwegen keine Vorwürfe machen, und Ron, er soll sich nicht verantwortlich fühlen, weil ich ein... ein Krüppel bin... Er ist genauso frei, wie vorher, es war schon lange vorbei, schon lange..."

Ginny streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Arm. „Das weiß er, Hermine, Ron weiß, dass er nie wieder mehr sein wird als ein guter Freund, und Harry, Hermine, er ist krank vor Sorge um Dich. Wir alle haben uns furchtbare Sorgen gemacht, als wir nichts mehr von Dir gehört haben."

Hemine wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augen. „Es tut mir leid, ich hätte es euch schon eher sagen sollen, aber ich hatte solche Hoffnung, dass wir, dass Professor Snape und ich ein Gegenmittel in absehbarer Zeit finden würden."

„Ihr werdet eins finden, Hermine, so sehr ich Professor Snape verabscheue, weil er ein Todesser war, trotzdem, wenn jemand ein Heilmittel findet, dann er und du, schließlich bist du die beste Hexe in Hogwarts seit über 100 Jahren!"

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Hermines Lippen. „Danke Ginny... Es tut gut das zu hören, es ist so viel Unerwartetes passiert..."

Und damit begann sie, die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen vor ihrer Freundin Revue passieren zu lassen. Trotz der vielen schrecklichen Momente, die immer wieder Tränen heraufbeschworen, merkte sie deutlich, dass die letzte Zeit von einer positiven Gesamtbilanz geprägt war, die von Höhen und Tiefen gezeichnet war.

„Wow, Hermine, du wirst in vier Tagen die Schule beenden? Das ist Wahnsinn!" Ginny freute sich merklich für Hermine, was allerdings Harry und Ron dazu sagen würden, da war sie sich nicht so sicher. Wenn die beiden erfuhren, dass ihre stetige Hilfe bei den Hausaufgaben nicht mehr anwesend sein würde.

„Ja, es ist Wahnsinn... Das geht alles so schnell, ich kann es auch kaum glauben..." Dass sie danach eine Ausbildung bei Snape machen würde verschwieg sie lieber erst einmal.

Es vergingen Stunden, in denen Hermine Ginny ihr Herz ausschüttete, ihre Ängste und Hoffnungen diskutierte, Rat und Trost fand.

„Und du sagst, der Vorschlag, dass du deinen Abschluss vorziehen kannst, stammt von Snape?"

Ginny war noch einmal zu dem Thema zurückgekehrt, dass sie wohl noch eine Weile beschäftigen würde.

„Ja, Ginny, er ist hier ganz anders als im Unterricht, na ja, nicht ganz anders, aber eben doch anders... Immer noch scharfzüngig, sarkastisch, aber doch auch hilfsbereit, ein guter Diskussionspartner in wissenschaftlichen Fragen, ein guter Mentor... Ich kann es nicht beschreiben..."

_Ginny würde sie für verrückt erklären, wenn sie ihr sagte, dass sie die Anwesenheit von Professor Snape genoss, die langen abendlichen Diskussionen, die spitzzüngigen Schlagabtausche..._

„Hermine, du redest von Snape, der übergroßen Fledermaus, die jeden Griffindor hasst, die dir im Unterricht Punkte abgezogen hat, wo sie nur konnte..."

„Ich weiss Ginny." und damit war für sie die Diskussion dieser Angelegenheit als beendet zu betrachten, was aus ihrer nunmehr abweisenden, zurückgelehnten Körperhaltung zu entnehmen war.

„Ich freu mich auf jeden Fall für dich, Hermine, und wenn du hier glücklich bist, dann bin ich es auch."

Hermine spürte, die so lang vermisste Wärme, die von diesen Worten ausging. _Auf die beste Freundin war eben doch Verlass. Warum hatte sie das nicht schon früher erkannt? Genaugenommen, warum hatte es erst Professor Snapes Eingreifen gebraucht, um dies zu erkennen?_

„Danke Ginny, danke..." Ein Klopfen an der Tür schreckte die beiden Mädchen auf. Snape betrat, wie stets in seine schwarzen Lehrerroben gehüllt, den Raum. „Nun, Miss Weasley, ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass sie gehen." _Wie unterschiedlich diese beiden Mädchen doch waren. Ginny Weasly, gerade mal ein Jahr jünger als Hermine, doch noch so kindlich, stets ein freches Grinsen auf den Lippen, und Hermine, bereits zu einer jungen Frau herangewachsen, ernst, nachdenklich, verantwortungsbewusst..._

„Ja, Professor, Sir, darf ich ihren Kamin wieder benutzen?" „Aber bitte, Miss Weasley. Das Flohpulver befindet sich dort oben, links neben dem Kamin." Ginny nahm Hermine noch ein letztes Mal in den Arm und flüsterte ihr leise ein Paar Worte zum Abschied zu.

„Ginny – bitte Grüß Ron und Harry von mir, sag ihnen, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollen..." „Mach ich Hermine, bis dann..." Und mit einem lauten Knacken, und den gerufenen Worten „Fuchsbau" verschwand Ginny Weasley durch den Kamin.

Nach einer Weile des Schweigens, in der Hermine auf dem Sofa gesessen hatte, und ihr Lehrer an den Türrahmen gelehnt sie beobachtet hatte, erhob sich das Mädchen und tastete sich vorsichtig in seine Richtung vor, bis sie schließlich unmittelbar vor ihm stand.

„Danke Sir. Für alles." _Sie wusste, dass es über seinen eigenen Schatten gesprungen war, um ihr zu helfen. Dass es für ihn keine leichte Entscheidung gewesen war, eine durch-und-durch Griffindor namens Weasley in seine Räume einzuladen, dass er nur IHRENTWEGEN dazu bereit gewesen war..._

Aber sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihren Dank, den sie tief in sich spürte, in Worte fassen sollte...

Wie schon zuvor ließ er ihren Dank unkommentiert und geleitete sie zurück in ihr Zimmer, wo Shadow bereits ungeduldig auf sie wartete.

Nachdem er sich zurückgezogen hatte, warf Hermine sich auf das Bett und zog Shadow eng an sich... „Ach Shadow, ich war so ein Dummkopf – wie konnte ich nur glauben, dass meine Freunde, nicht zu mir stehen würden?" und mit einem Gefühl der tiefen Zufriedenheit, und dem Wissen, dass die getroffenen Entscheidungen richtig waren, schlief sie, das Gesicht noch immer in das weiche

weisse Fell des Wolfes vergraben, ein.

Zur gleichen Zeit hatte es sich Professor Snape in einem Sessel gemütlich gemacht, und ließ den Abend bei einem guten Glas Rotwein noch einmal vor seinem inneren Auge vorüberziehen. Die Erinnerung an die glücklich strahlende Hermine, ließ eine kurze Andeutung eines Lächelns auf seinen Lippen erscheinen...

_Da unten gehts zum Reviewen!_


	19. Kapitel 19

_Hallo! Da bin ich wieder. Tut mir leid, dass ich Euch so lange habewarten lassen, aber bei meiner Arbeit ist einiges schiefgegangen,und ich war ziemlich down._

_Heute werde ich leider nicht auf alle Eure vielen Reviews eingehen, aber ich muss sagen, ich war WIRKLICH ÜBERRASCHT, wie VIELE es waren! VIELEN DANK! (und weiter so!)_

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

19. Zukunftsängste – Zukunftspläne

Die nächsten beiden Tage gingen nach Hermines Empfinden viel zu schnell vorbei.

_Morgen würde sie die alles entscheidenden Prüfungen ablegen. Aber was, wenn sie versagte? Würde sie Hogwarts dann verlassen müssen, müsste sie dann alles aufgeben, was ihr in dieser Welt so wichtig gewesen war? _Die Nervosität hatte am Abend vor der Prüfung gänzlich von Hermine besitz ergriffen, und liess sie keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

„Hier, trinken sie das, Miss Granger." Sie spürte, wie ihr eine warme Tasse in die Hand gedrückt wurde. Severus Snape hatte sich wieder einmal lautlos dem Sessel genähert, in dem Hermine, die Knie ans Kinn herangezogen, zusammengekauert ihren trübseligen Gedanken nachhing.

Hermine inhalierte zaghaft den leichten Dampf, der von der Flüssigkeit ausging, und der süsslich betörende Duft der heissen Schokolade liess ihr Herz für einige Sekunden schneller schlagen. Vorsichtig, um sich nicht zu verbrühen, nippte sie an der cremigen Flüssigkeit, und genoss die angenehme Wärme, die sich in ihrem Inneren ausbreitete.

„Danke Sir." Das leise Knistern der Füllung des anderen Sessels signalisierte ihr, dass ihr Lehrer sich ebenfalls niedergelassen hatte.

Schweigsam sassen sie eine Weile beieinander, während Hermine hin und wieder genüsslich einen Schluck von der Schokolade nahm, bis schließlich Severus Snape die Stille durchbrach.

„Sie sind nervös, Miss Granger." Die war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage, und da er keine Antwort erwartete, fuhr er unmittelbar fort. „Obwohl es keinen Grund dafür gibt, Miss Granger, sie werden den besten Abschluss in Hogwarts seit über einhundert Jahren machen, und noch dazu werden sie die jüngste sein, die diese Schule jemals mit einem Abschluss verlassen hat."

Hermine richtete sich in dem Sessel auf, und wandte sich ihm zu. „Was ist, wenn ich versage?" „Diese Frage stellt sich nicht, Miss Granger." „Sir, es gibt so viele Dinge, die ich nicht weiss, so vieles, das ich nicht beherrsche, so viele Dinge, die ich mir nicht merken kann..." ihre Stimme war zunehmend leiser und verzweifelter geworden.

„Miss Granger, niemand hier will ihnen etwas böses, niemand wird versuchen, ihnen ihren Abschluss zu gefährden, und, Miss Granger, eines sollten sie sich für die Zukunft merken: Niemand erwartet von ihnen, dass sie alles perfekt beherrschen und wissen. Was man von ihnen erwartet, ist, dass sie in der Lage sind die Dinge zu hinterfragen, sie herzuleiten, Ansätze zu präsentieren, kurzum, man erwartet von ihnen Kreativität, logisches Denken, Eigeninitiative beim Lösen von Fragestellungen. Wissen, Miss Granger, ist NICHTS, wenn man es nicht anzuwenden weiss."

Hermine hatte ihm gebannt zugehört. _Es war das erste Mal, dass sie vor einer Prüfung nicht hörte, dass sie doch sowieso alles wisse, dass jemand auf ihre Sorgen einging und sie nicht damit alleine liess._

„Ich weiss Sir, aber es ist nicht so einfach, daran zu glauben." „Das ist mir bekannt, Miss Granger, aber mit etwas Routine, werden sie sich daran gewöhnen."

Es vergingen noch einige Stunden des Abends, in denen sie zusammen saßen und sich über die anstehenden Prüfungen unterhielten. Hermine wollte genaueres über den Ablauf wissen, in welcher Reihenfolge die Fächer geprüft würden, wie die Gewichtung im Abschlusszeugnis sein würde, und noch vieles andere. Erst als ein Gähnen deutlich machte, dass es Zeit für sie war, sich in das Land der Träume zu begeben, zog sich zusammen mit Shadow in ihre Räume zurück, um bis zum Morgen in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf zu versinken.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Miss Granger," hörte sie wie in Trance die Stimme des Schulleitert, „sie haben ohne Ausnahme in allen Fächern die Höchstnote erhalten." Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis die Worte Hermines Gehirn erreicht hatte, und sie vor Erleichterung mit einem lauten Seufzer und der nachlassenden Körperspannung sich tief in den Stuhl hineingleiten ließ. _Sie war so müde. 10 Stunden Prüfungen. Allesamt hatten das Limit von ihr gefordert. Sie wollte nun nur noch schlafen. Freuen und feiern würde sie auch am nächsten Tag noch können._ „Danke Sir." hörte sie sich selbst automatisch antworten.

„Albus, ich glaube, Miss Granger könnte ein wenig Ruhe vertragen. Können wir die Formalitäten nicht später erledigen? Dann werde ich sie in ihre Räume geleiten." mischte sich die Stimme von Severus Snape in das Geschehen ein.

„Natürlich Severus, wie nachlässig von mir. Miss Granger, kommen sie doch einfach morgen zu mir, und dann können wir alles weiter besprechen." Hermine nickte langsam, und erhob sich schwerfällig, als sie spürte, wie eine starke Hand nach ihrem Arm griff und ihr auf die Beine half. „Kommen sie, Miss Granger."

Sie wurde von ihm sicher und zielgerichtet durch die vielen langen Gänge geleitet, bis sie schließlich vor ihren Räumen angekommen waren. „Sir?" „Ja, Miss Granger?" „Danke." „Nichts zu danken, Miss Granger. Ich gehe doch richtig in der Annahme, dass ich ab morgen eine fähige Assistentin mein eigen nennen darf?" Hermine war perplex.

_Assistentin? Also würde er sie ausbilden! _Ihr Herz machte einen kurzen Hüpfer. _Sie würde Zaubertränke studieren können! Bei IHM. DEM MEISTER der Tränke..._

Ein Gefühl des höchsten Glückes durchflutete ihren Körper zusammen mit einem Stoß von Adrenalin.

„Ja, Sir. Vielen Dank!"

Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht blieb ihren blinden Augen verborgen.

„Gut Miss Granger. Dann finden sie sich morgen um 8 Uhr in meinem Labor ein. Und seien sie pünktlich."

Seine Stimme hatte nun wieder den kühlen Ton des Lehrers angenommen. „Gute Nacht, Miss Granger. Und - herzlichen Glückwunsch." Und mit diesen Worten, verließ er das Zimmer und ließ eine überraschte, aber glückliche Hermine zurück.


	20. Kapitel 20

So ihr lieben. Da ist endlich mal wieder ein Update! Leider ist es mir zu Zeit nicht möglich, regelmässiger an der Geschichte weiter zu arbeiten. Aber keine Sorge, es kommen auch wieder bessere Zeiten!

Und hier noch einmal der Dank an alle meine treuen Reviewer! Viel Spass mit dem neuen Kapitelchen!

20. Neue Hoffnung

„Perfekt Miss Granger. Die Farbe dieses Trankes ist exakt kristallviolett, die Viskosität entspricht haargenau den Vorgaben, und der Umschlag erfolgte genau bei 103,5 Kelvin. Jetzt muss er nur noch die gewünschte reaktivierende Wirkung auf ihre Sehkraft haben... Nur ich warne sie, Miss Granger, machen sie sich keine falschen Hoffnungen, selten gelingt einem ein Heiltrank beim ersten Versuch..."

Hermine hatte sich wie vereinbart am nächsten Morgen um 8 Uhr in seinem Labor eingefunden, und gemeinsam hatten sie den schon lange geplanten Trank gebraut, in den sie so viele Hoffnungen setzten.

Natürlich, es war immer noch die Suche nach der berühmten Nadel im Heuhaufen, aber wenigstens hatte sie jetzt wieder das Gefühl, dass sie aktiv auf der Suche nach einem Gegenmittel war...

„Ich weiss, Professor. Lassen sie es uns versuchen." Hermine setzte die Phiole, die Snape ihr reichte, an die Lippen und leerte sie mit einem entschlossenen Zug.

Während Snape sie gespannt beobachtete, spürte Hermine wie die warme Flüssigkeit sich langsam ihren Weg in den Magen bahnte.

Nichts. Gar nichts passierte.

Hermine wandte sich enttäuscht in Richtung ihres Lehrers, als plötzlich ein Feuerwerk vor ihren Augen zu explodieren schien, und sie aus einem Reflex heraus, beide Hände vor ihr Gesicht hielt und sich erschrocken zusammenkrümmte.

Eine Hand, seine Hand, griff erschrocken nach ihr, und zog sie an sich heran. „Was ist los, Miss Granger?" Seine Stimme hatte einen mehr als besorgen Ton angenommen, als er ihre Hände vorsichtig von ihren Augen herunterschob, um diese zu begutachten.

Doch da war nichts. Kein Erkennen, kein Focus. Nichts.

Die Blitze und Lichfunken waren verschwunden, und zurück blieb eine dunkle Leere, eine Finsternis, wie sie nicht schlimmer hätte sein koennen.

„Ich , es war, als würden tausend Lichter explodieren, so hell, ich..." Ihre Stimme versagte, und wich einem verzweifelten Schluchzen.

Vorsichtig zog Snape sie an sich heran, und umfing ihren bebenden Körper sanft mit seinen Armen.

„Schttt, Miss Granger, wir werden es schaffen, wir werden ein Gegenmittel finden, dieser Trank, Miss Granger war nur ein erster Versuch, ein Anfang, mehr nicht."

Langsam verebbte das Schluchzen, und wich der bitteren Erkenntnis, dass der Weg, den sie würde gehen muessen, noch ein weiter war. Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung, den Kopf gesenkt, beschämt, dass sie sich so hatte gehen lassen, obwohl sie, gerade sie, doch wusste, dass die Wissenschaft einem mühsamen und steinigen Pfad zu folgen pflegte.

„Ich weiss, Sir. Es tut mir leid."

_Für einen Moment hatte auch er geglaubt, dass der Trank zu dem gewünschten Erfolg führen würde. Aber das wäre zu einfach gewesen, zu einfach, für einen Malfoy. Es musste mehr dahinter stecken, als ein einfacher Zauber, viel mehr..._

„Lassen sie uns in mein Arbeitszimmer gehen, und notieren, was genau sie empfunden haben, dort können wir auch eine genaue Diagnose jeglicher Veränderung ihres Sehzentrums untersuchen, kommen sie Miss Granger."

Sanft legte er ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und führte sie zu einem Sessel in das benachbarte Zimmer.

Die Ergebnisse waren niederschmetternd. Nichts hatte sich verändert, absolut nichts.

„Wir werden morgen mit dem nächsten Trank fortfahren, Miss Granger, irgendwann werden wir den richtigen Trank gefunden haben, glauben sie mir..."

„Ja Sir."

Hermine liess sich von ihrem Lehrer zurück in ihre Räume begleiten, wo sie von Shadow bereits sehnsüchtig erwartet wurde. 12 Stunden im Labor, hatten ihrem Körper das letzte abverlangt, und so war sie froh, als sie schliesslich an ihrem Wolf gekuschelt, in einen tiefen Schlaf versank...

Müde wachte Hermine auf. Wie spät es wohl war? An den ruhigen Atemzügen ihres tierischen Begleiters konnte sie erkennen, dass es noch mitten in der Nacht sein musste. Diese Traum... Vage Erinnerungen begannen sich wie Nebelschwaden durch ihr Gehirn zu winden.

_Warme Hände, die sie umfingen, weicher Wollstoff, der der herrlich nach Kräutern duftete, und – sie konnte sehen..._

Zum ersten Mal seit dem schrecklichen Zwischenfall hatte sie keinen Alptraum, der sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, und zum ersten Mal seit jenem Tag hatte sie im Traum sehen koennen... _Ob da ein Ohmen war?_ Die Gedanken konnten nur für einen Moment ihr Gehirn durchfluten, bevor sie wieder in einen tiefe und ruhigen Schlaf fiel, um am nächsten Morgen ohne jede Erinnerung an den nächtlichen Zwischenfall aufzuwachen.


	21. Kapitel 21

Hallo ihr lieben. Wieder mal ein neues Kapitel von mir. Sozusagen als Neujahrsgeschenk. Ziemlich kurz, aber ich denke, es wird Euch gefallen.

Also dann, auf geht's – und bitte, meine lieben Schwarzleser, lasst mir doch mal ein Review da.

Bei den Zugriffszahlen, da muss es noch eine ganze Menge Schwarzleser geben...

21. Alltagssorgen – das Leben geht weiter

Auch die nächsten Versuche, das Sehvermögen wieder herzustellen schlugen fehl, immer neue Modifikationen des Basistrankes wurden gebraut, ausprobiert, die Wirkung dokumentiert, die Wirkung analysiert, schon bald hatte sich ein grosser Stapel an Papier auf Hermines Schreibtisch angesammelt, der mit jedem neuen Versuch um einige Seiten wuchs.

Aber nicht nur an einem Trank gegen ihre Blindheit wurde geforscht, nein, auch die gewöhnliche Ausbildung zur Zaubertrankmeisterin musste sie durchlaufen. Verschiedene komplexe Tränke galt es zu brauen, zu verändern, neue Ingredienzien zu untersuchen, Analysen von Proben vorzunehmen, und nicht zuletzt mit Professor Snape über die Resultate ihrer Forschung zu diskutieren.

Vieles dauerte länger, als sie es gewohnt war, bei vielen Dingen benötigte sie am Anfang seine tatkräftige Unterstützung, die ihre Augen ersetzte, aber zunehmend wurde Hermine selbstständiger und begann, sich ihren eigenen Tagesrhythmus aufzubauen, und wieder ihr eigenes Leben zu leben.

Natürlich, die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie mit ihrem Mentor im Labor, aber wenn sie abends nicht gerade mit ihm über die neuesten Artikel aus dem Zaubertrankalmanach diskutierte, oder sie gerade an einem wichtigen Trank tätig war, so genoss sie es, mit Shadow gemeinsam durch das Schloss zu streifen, und ihren Gedanken freien Lauf zu lassen.

„Miss Granger?" Hermine wurde von ihrem Lehrer aus den Gedanken gerissen, die gerade dabei waren, das Rezept für einen komplizierten Trank, den sie am nächsten Tag zu brauen gedachte, in die richtige Reihenfolge zu bringen. Sie wandte sich aus dem gemütlichen Sessel vor dem Kamin der Stimme ihres Mentors zu. „Ja, Professor?"

„Ich möchte sie bitten, mich auf einem längeren Spaziergang durch die Ländereien von Hogwards zu begleiten, Miss Granger. Es gibt einige Dinge, die ich gerne mit ihnen besprechen würde."

Hermine erhob sich sofort aus dem Sessel. „Natürlich Professor."

War er mit Ihrer Arbeit nicht zufrieden? War dies das Ende ihrer Träume? Hermines Gesichtsausdruck schien ihrer zweifelnden Gedanken widerzuspiegeln. „Keine Angst Miss Granger, ich habe nicht vor, ihnen unterwegs ihre Kündigung auszusprechen... Darf ich ihnen meinen Arm anbieten?" Hermine fühlte, wie er ihren Arm in den seinen unterhakte, und sie so mit langsamen, gleichmässigen Schritten durch die langen Flure von Hogwarts an die frische Luft geleitete.

Schweigsam waren sie schon eine ganze Weile einhergegangen, als er schließlich das Schweigen brach. „Wie sie vielleicht bemerkt haben, wird in 2 Tagen die Schule wieder beginnen, Miss Granger!"

Die Schule... Nein, das hatte sie ganz vergessen... Was würden ihre Klassenkameraden sagen? Was würden die anderen denken, wenn man erfahren würde, dass sie bei Snape eine Ausbildung zur Zaubertrankmeisterin begonnen hatte? Wie würden Harry und Ron reagieren? Sie hatte nach Ginnys Besuch nichts mehr von den beiden gehört, ob sie noch immer sauer waren? Und was war mit Malfoy?

Fragen über Fragen stürzten mit einem Mal über sie hinein, und sie spürte, wie ihre Knie langsam aber sicher unter ihr nachgaben, als sich mit einem Mal alles in ihrem Kopf zu drehen begann.

Zwei Hände die nach ihr griffen, und sie sanft auf einen nahegelegenen Baumstumpf absetzten, Worte, die aus weiter Ferne zu ihr zu dringen schienen...

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Miss Granger... Ich habe bereits mit Professor Dumbledore gesprochen. Sie werden am ersten Schultag offiziell als meine Assistentin vorgestellt werden, und auch die Begründung für ihre Erblindung haben wir bereits plausibel zurechtgelegt. Es wird keine Probleme geben, Miss Granger..."

„Wie gerne würde ich ihnen glauben, Professor. Es ist nur... Ich..." Hermine senkte den Blick, als die ersten Tränen über ihre Wangen zu laufen begannen. „Ich habe Angst." spuckte sie endlich aus, was sich in ihre Gedanken eingebrannt hatte. „Angst all das zu verlieren, was in den letzten Jahren mein Leben ausgemacht hatte, meine Freunde, meine Familie..."

„Miss Granger, ich dachte, diesen Zweifel hätte Miss Weasley beseitigt. Glauben Sie wirklich, ihre Freunde werden sie fallen lassen, nur weil sie nicht mehr an ihren kindischen Spielen teilnehmen können, weil sie ihre Hausaufgaben nicht mehr abschreiben können, weil sie sich entschlossen haben ihre Zukunft selbst in die Hand zu nehmen und bei mir, dem abscheulichsten Lehrer der Schule, den Todfeind von Harry Potter, eine Ausbildung anzufangen, glauben sie das, von ihren besten Freunden, von den beiden anderen Teilen des goldenen Trios?"

Hermine zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor ihr tränenverschleiertes Gesicht sich dem seinen zuwandte. „Nein, Sir. Glauben nicht, aber befürchten."

Severus Snape schaute die junge Frau vor sich an. Die leicht geröteten Wangen, das feingeschnittene Gesicht, hängende Schultern, und die feingliedrigen zarten Hände ineinander verschlungen im Schoss. Unschuldig. Verloren. Zweifelnd.

Instinktiv fuhr er mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange und wischte die Tränen fort.

„Kommen sie Miss Granger, wir sollten in Schloss zurückkehren, das Abendessen wird bald beginnen."

Hermine spürte eine wohlige Wärme, die von seiner Berührung ausging, sich von dem leichten Kribbeln der Wange ausbreitete, und langsam weiter wanderte, bis zu ihrer Hand, an der er sie nun vorsichtig fasste, und auf die Beine zog. Eine Zuversicht, dass sie nicht alleine war, was auch immer kommen würde, dass jemand da sein würde, der zu ihr halten würde, in jeder Situation.

„_Ja, Sir, gehen wir."_


	22. Kapitel 22

Hallo ihr Lieben.

Da bin ich wieder, ich war ganz gerührt von den vielen Reviews, die ich für das doch sehr kurze letzte Kapitel bekommen habe.

Und da ich gestern eine längere Zugfahrt Zeit hatte, etwas zu schreiben, bekommt ihr jetzt ein RICHTIG LANGES Kapitel, von immerhin 1650 Wörtern!

Und da ich hoffe, dass die Wörterzahl proportional der Reviewzahl ist, bin ich mal gespannt, ob es Euch gelingt, die Anzahl der Reviews für dieses Kapitel noch zu steigern ;-)

Das nächste Update wird wieder etwas länger brauchen. In der nächsten Zeit muss ich intensiv an meiner Arbeit was tun. Aber wenn ich dann Abends mal keine Lust dazu habe, werde ich an Euch denken ;-)

Und nun – Vorhang auf, und los geht's!

22. Der Alltag kehrt zurueck

„Und bevor das Fest beginnen moege, moechte ich noch auf eine weitere Veränderung in unserem Kollegium hinweisen", Professor Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben, und deute Severus, Hermine den Wink zu geben, aufzustehen, „Miss Granger ist aufgrund eines tragischen Unfalls im letzten Schuljahr erblindet. Wir gaben ihr die Möglichkeit, den versäumten Stoff in den Ferien nachzuholen, und darüber hinaus ist es ihr gelungen, die abschließenden Examina vorzuziehen, so dass sie nunmehr als juengste Hexe die Ausbildung in Howarts absolviert hat. Nun, da sie sich durch besondere Fähigkeiten in dem Studium der Zaubertränke ausgezeichnet hat, wird Miss Granger fortan als Assistentin von Professor Snape, an dieser Schule verweilen."

Hermine hatte sich etwas zitternd erhoben, kein Laut war in der grossen Halle zu hören, bis schließlich erst ein einzelner Schüler, und dann Schüler um Schüler zu klatschen begannen, bis der Lehrertisch von dem rhythmischen Lärmpegel zu vibrieren begann.

„Und nun," übertönte der Schulleiter die Schülerschar, „lasst das Fest beginnen!".

Erst als das Klatschen verstummt war, merkte Hermine die Hand, die sich schützend über ihre eigene gelegt hatte. Erleichtert liess sie sich auf den Stuhl zurückfallen. „Und, Miss Granger? Wenn ich sie darauf hinweisen darf, der erste einzelne Schüler, dessen Klatschen sie vernommen haben, war niemand anders als unser allseits geschätzter Mr. Potter..."

Hermine drehte ihre Hand, so dass sie nun mit der Handfläche nach oben lag, und drückte die Hand ihres Mentors leicht. „Danke, Sir."

Trotz der heiteren Stimmung und des guten Essens, war Hermine froh, als sie endlich die Gelegenheit hatte, mit ihren Freunden einige Minuten alleine zu verbringen. Harry und Ron hatten sie links und rechts untergehakt, und nahmen sie so mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor mit, wo sie sich gemütlich am warmen Feuer in den weichen Sesseln niederliessen.

„Mensch, Hermine! Warum hast Du uns nichts gesagt? Wir haben erst von Ginny erfahren, wo Du bist!"

„Ich..." Mit einem Mal überrante Hermine die Erkenntnis, dass sie sich ihren besten Freunden gegenüber nicht fair sondern selbstsüchtig verhalten hatte. „Ich wollte, nicht, dass ihr mich so seht. Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir ein Gegenmittel finden, bevor die Schule wieder anfängt. Und ausserdem... Ich wusste nicht, was ihr sagen würdet, wenn ich euch erzählt hätte, dass ich eine Lehre bei Professor Snape mache. Dass ich gegenwärtig bei ihm in den Kerkern wohne, dass ich es geniesse, mit ihm Zeit zu verbringen.

An dem Augenblicklichen Schweigen der beiden Jungen erkannte Hermine, dass sie mit ihren Vermutungen nicht ganz falsch gelegen hatte.

„Hermine, auch wenn ICH Professor Snape hasse, so werde ich dennoch akzeptieren, dass DU bei ihm eine Lehre machen willst. Auch wenn ich darüber nichts wissen will. Ich hasse ihn, und je weniger ich von und über ihn weiss, desto besser."

Hermine spürte bei diesen Worten einen Stich tief in ihrem Herzen.

„Ja Hermine. Ich kann und will auch nicht verstehen, wie du es mit diesem Ekel aushältst, aber wenn DU meinst, dass es der richtige Weg ist, dann muss ich das akzeptieren."

Bekräftigte nun auch Ron die Worte seines Freundes. Trotzdem hatte Hermine das Gefühl, dass die Worte der beiden nicht von Herzen kamen. Vielmehr vermutete sie, dass Ginny den beiden vorher gründlich den Kopf gewaschen hatte. Aber dennoch, auch wenn es Zeit brauchen würde, so wusste sie doch, dass ihre Freundschaft eines Tages wieder die selbe sein würde, wie vor den Ereignissen der letzten Monate. Auch wenn sie selbst nicht mehr die selbe war, so würden die beiden sich daran gewöhnen müssen.

Hermine wurde von den beiden in eine innige Umarmung gezogen, und nun liessen sich die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, die sich in den Tagen bei ihr angestaut hatte.

„Ihr habt mir so gefehlt!" brachte sie unter Schluchzen hervor.

Die Nähe der beiden fühlte sich für sie so gut an.

Erst das Schlagen der grossen Uhr brachte die drei Freunde dazu, die lange Unterhaltung über die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen zu beenden.

Hermine wurde von den beiden noch hinunter in die Kerker gebracht, wo sie sich von den beiden schnell verabschiedete, und diese dann so schnell als möglich entflohen, um nicht etwas doch noch Professor Snape über den Weg zu laufen und Punktabzug zu riskieren, noch bevor die ersten Punkte vergeben worden waren.

Kaum waren die Schritte der beiden verhallt hörte Hermine, wie die Tür des Labores aufging.

„Nun Miss Granger. Haben sie einen angenehmen Abend verbracht? Es könnte der letzte für längere Zeit gewesen sein. Wir haben viel zu tun. Ich habe soeben einen neuen Ansatz für den Heiltrank vorbereitet, der in den nächsten 30 Tagen insgesamt 10 Zyklen durchlaufen muss."

Hermine tastete sich an den kalten Steinwänden entlang in Richtung der Stimme. Die Neuigkeiten liessen ihr Herz höher schlagen.

„Ja Sir. Es war wunderschön. Danke. Was genau haben sie an dem alten Ansatz verändert, dass sie nun glauben, dass es funktionieren koennte?"

„Ich habe in einem alten Buch etwas über einen Trank gefunden, der abgestorbene Nerven wieder aktivieren kann. Wenn wir die Wirkung dieses Trankes mit unserem kombinieren können, vielleicht haben wir dann eine Chance."

„Wann können wir anfangen, Sir?" „SIE werden morgen früh damit anfangen, während ich unterrichte. Das Rezept finden sie auf ihrem Arbeitsplatz."

„Danke Sir."

„Und Miss Granger?" „Ja Sir?" „Es gibt etwas, das ich mit ihnen besprechen möchte. Darf ich sie noch auf einen Kaffee in mein Wohnzimmer bitten?"

„Ja Sir." Hermine spürte wie ein leicht flaues Gefühl sich in ihrem Magen breit machte. Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was er von ihr wollen könnte.

Nachdem er das Labor versiegelt hatte führte er sie in seine Räume und bot ihr galant einen der bequemen Sessel nahe am Feuer an.

Nachdem er ihr eine Tasse heisse Schokolade in herbeigezaubert hatte, und sich selbst mit Kaffee versorgt hatte, setzte auch er sich in den anderen Sessel und nippte an seinem heißen Kaffee, während er sich die richtigen Worte zurechtlegte.

„Miss Granger, sagt ihnen der Name „Arrhenius" etwas?" „Ja Sir. Detlef Arrhenis ist einer der bekanntesten Alchimisten in unserer Welt, ein Urenkel des grossen Muggle Chemikers Arrhenius." „Genau Miss Granger. Anlässlich seines 60ten Geburtstag wird im nächsten Monat eine grosse Konferenz stattfinden, wo sich alle Zaubertrankmeister von Rang und Namen treffen. Ich habe sie, Miss Granger, dort für einen Vortrag über ihre Ergebnisse zu ihrem letzten Trank angemeldet. Er ist ein guter Freund von mir, und hat mir diesen Gefallen gerne getan. Dort haben sie die Möglichkeit, sich mit allen bekannten Grössen auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke bekannt zu machen."

Hermine war alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen. „Sir. Das kann ich nicht. Niemals. Ich werde mich und SIE blamieren."

„Streichen sie die Ausdrücke ‚kann nicht', ‚nie' und ‚unmöglich' aus ihrem Wortschatz. Sie werden an meiner Seite einen wunderbaren Gegenpol zum dem allseits gehassten dunklen Tränkemeister aus Hogwarts abgeben. Und fachlich werden sie schon bald die meisten dieser Leute dort überragen. Dort wird auch nur mit Wasser gekocht, Miss Granger.

Im übrigen, ich werde ihnen selbstverständlich beim Schreiben ihres Vortrages helfen. Machen sie einen Entwurf, und dann werden wir es gemeinsam überarbeiten."

Hermine bekam langsam wieder Farbe im Gesicht, als sie merkte, was Severus Snape gerade zu ihr gesagt hatte. Er hatte ihr das wohl grösste Kompliment gemacht, das man einem Wissenschaftler machen kann." Ein Strahlen breitete sch von ihren Augen aus über das ganze Gesicht aus. „Vielen Dank Sir. Sie wissen gar nicht, was mir das bedeutet, Sir."

Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah Hermine sich selbst mit einem langen samtenen tiefroten Abendkleid an der Seite von Severus Snape unter den bewundernden Blicken der übrigen Gäste in den grossen Festsaal der Zaubereruniversität von Oxford einziehen.

„Dann sind wir uns als einig, Miss Granger." Das Strahlen in den Augen von Severus Snape, als er seine attraktive und überaus intelligente Assistentin eingehend betrachtet, entging ihr natürlich, aber selbst wenn sie hätte sehen können, ihre Gedanken kreisen momentan alle nur um das eine: SIE würde mit Severus Snape in Oxford an einer Konferenz der größten Alchimisten und Tränkemeister der Welt teilnehmen! – und so wäre ihr diese Tatsache sicherlich auch dann entgangen.

Erst die leichte Berührung von Severus Snape, als er ihr die Tasse mit dem mittlerweile kalten Kakao aus der Hand nahm, liess ihre Gedanken wieder in das Hier und Jetzt zurückehren.

„Miss Granger, ich denke wir sollten die weitere Diskussion auf den morgigen Abend verlegen. Ihr treuer tierischer Freund kann es kaum erwarten, sie endlich wieder für sich zu haben!" Und kaum dass er diese Worte gesagt hatte, fühlte Hermine, das sanfte und feuchte Stupsen einer wölfischen Nase an ihrer Hand.

„Ja Sir. Gerne. Danke..." Etwas verlegen versuchte sie sich zu orientieren, in welcher Richtung ihr Lehrer wohl stehen mochte. „Gute Nacht, Miss Granger. Und denken sie daran. Gewisse Worte will ich von ihnen NIE WIEDER hören..."

„Ja Sir." Ein herzerweichendes Lächeln hatte sich auf Hermines Lippen gestohlen. Wie sie so dastand. Die linke Hand in das Fell von Shadow vergraben und seinen Hals liebevoll kraulend, das schwarze, aber doch schlichte Kleid unter dem samtenen Umhang, die Locken weich zum Teil ins Gesicht fallend, der Rest auf dem dunklen Umhang ausgebreitet, und so schüchtern. Severus Snape spürte bei ihrem Anblick eine innere Wärme, etwas Stolz, aber noch etwas anderes, dass er nicht zu deuten vermochte. Es war das Gefühl, sie beschützen zu müssen, aber nicht nur, da war noch etwas mehr, etwas dass ihn in ihrer Gegenwart wohlig erschauern und ihre Nähe geniessen liess.

Während Severus Snape noch über diese Gefühle sinnierte, war Hermine mit ihrem weissen Wolf schon längst in Richtung ihrer Gemächer verschwunden.

Dass auch sie etwas fühlte, dass sie nicht zu deuten vermochte und über dass sie genau in diesem Moment nachdachte, konnte er nicht im geringsten erahnen.

Und es sollte auch erst einmal so bleiben, denn die nächsten Wochen würden mit den Vorbereitungen des Vortrages und weiterführenden Experimenten ausgefüllt sein.


	23. Kapitel 23

Hallo mal wieder. Nun geht es doch schneller weiter, als ich gedacht habe. Meine Krankheit ist Euer Glück ;-)

Da ich nach einer total stressigen Woche mit einer heftigen Erkältung keiner sinnvollen Arbeit nachgehen kann, kommt hier das nächste Kapitel!

Es ist diesmal wieder etwas kürzer, dafür liefert es Euch noch einen kleinen Einblick in die Welt von Hermine...

23.Eingebungen

Hermine hatte einen wunderschönen Abend mit ihren beiden Freunden in Hogsmeade verbracht, nachdem sie sich in den ersten zwei Wochen des neuen Schuljahres kaum gesehen hatten. Während sie die ersten 5 Zyklen des neuen Versuches gekocht hatte, waren Harry und Ron mit Hausaufgaben zugeladen gewesen, und tatsächlich hatte sich ihre Einstellung zum Erledigen der selben mit den nahenden Abschlussexamina zum positiven gewandelt.

Sie hatte den beiden von der Einladung zu der Geburtstagskonferenz begeistert erzählt, und umgekehrt erfahren, dass Harry den DA Club wieder hatte aufleben lassen, und dieser sich größter Beliebtheit erfreute, auch erfuhr sie, dass die Todesseraktivitäten in den letzten Monaten wieder zugenommen hatten – eine Tatsache die ihr Mentor ihr offensichtlich vorenthalten hatte, um sie nicht weiter zu beunruhigen

Die drei hatten sich in den Raum der Wünsche zurückgezogen, um dort in Ruhe Zeit miteinander verbringen zu können.

Stunden waren vergangen, und Hermine war langsam aber sicher müde und sehnte sich nach ihrem Bett – auf der anderen Seite, war sie glücklich endlich wieder Zeit mit ihren Freunden verbringen zu können, und wollte diese so lange wie möglich ausdehnen.

Ein leises Kratzen an der Tür ließ Hermine aufhorchen, und das feine, für ungeübte Ohren kaum wahrnehmbare Ohren, fiepende Geräusch, deutete ihr an, dass ihre Exkorte da war, um sie in ihr Quartier zu bringen.

Manchmal war es, als ob Shadow genau zu wissen schien, wann Hermine den Wunsch hegte in ihre Gemächer zu zurückzukehren.

„Ich muss dann wohl los..." Gleichzeitig griffen Ron und Harry nach Hermines Arm um sie zur Tür zu führen. Dankbar stand Hermine auf und war froh, als sie mit vorsichtigen Schritten bei Shadow ankam und sein Fell in ihren Händen fühlte.

Es war komisch, wenn Professor Snape sie führte, oder Shadow fühlte sie sich sicher, aber sobald jemand anders an ihrer Seite war, oder sie auf sich alleine gestellt war, hatte sie das Gefühl, jeden Schritt dreimal absichern zu müssen. Dann begann sie regelrecht umherzutapsen, den Fußballen zuerst, tastend, ob eine Unebenheit den Boden zeichnete, mit der Hand suchend, ob sich ein Hindernis im Weg befände.

Wenige Minuten später lag Hermine in ihrem Bett und ließ den vergangenen Tag Revue passieren und den Plan für den nächsten Tag zu erstellen.

Sie war mit der Vorbereitung ihres Vortrages recht weit gekommen und bei der Lektüre alter Journale auf deren Artikel sie in ihrem Vortrag Bezug nehmen wollte, war sie auf einige interessante Ideen gestossen, die zwar angedacht, aber wohl niemals zu Ende untersucht worden waren.

In ihrer Präsentation würde sie auf die unterschiedlichen Ansätze zur Herstellung von den Sehnerv regenerierenden Tränken eingehen, auf die vorangegangenen Entwickelungen, auf ihre eigene Arbeit, also den letzten Trank, und natürlich auch auf die noch anstehende Forschung. In einem der Journale war sie auf einen Artikel aus den frühen achtziger Jahren gestossen, in dem einer der Schüler von Arrhenius selbst einen Versuch gemacht hatte, die durchblutungsfördernde Wirkung von Sumpfkraut mit der heilenden Eigenschaft der Nesselwurz zu verbinden, um die Wirkung eines Heiltrankes für Nervenwachstum zu verstärken. Das wäre ein Ansatz, um die Wirkung ihres ersten Trankes zu verstärken, vielleicht würde es etwas nützen. Aber Sumpfkraut war nicht verträglich mit Einhornschweif, was ebenfalls ein Bestandteil ihres Trankes war...

Ihre Gedanken, schon halb in der Traumwelt versunken, kreisten um diese Frage, diese Problem, hinderten sie daran, tiefer in den Schlaf zugleiten...

Einhornschweif, Nesselwurz... Mit einem Mal war Hermine hellwach. Das war es! Das musste es sein! Damit würde es funktionieren.

Ihr Puls schien zu rasen, die Idee füllte ihr ganzes Gehirn aus, sie MUSSTE dieses Idee SOFORT mit Professor Snape besprechen. In solchen Momenten kann es einfach nicht schnell genug gehen. Hermine warf die Bettdecke zu Seite, als sie realisierte, dass Shadow nicht neben ihr lag, sondern wohl auf einem seiner nächtlichen Streifzüge unterwegs war. Ohne nachzudenken, tastete sie sich auf dem kalten Boden vorwärts bis zu der Wand und eilte, so schnell sie konnte, in Richtung seiner Räume. Unsicher. Schritt für Schritt. Der Puls immer noch im Kopf wieder dröhnend, in Hast, voller Angst, den Gedanken, die Idee wieder zu verlieren, stolperte sie vorwärts an der Wand entlang, bis ein lautes Scheppern, und ein scharfer Schmerz an ihrem Knie den Ausflug beendete und sie sich kopfüber auf dem Boden wieder fand.

„Miss Granger?" Der Schall war ihm nicht entgangen, während er dabei war, Aufsätze seiner Erstklässler zu korrigieren.

Hermine hatte sich, als er an dem Platz des Geschehens eintraf, wieder einigermaßen sortiert, und hatte den Stuhl, über den sie gestolpert war, wieder aufgerichtet und an seinen Platz gestellt. Blut lief dort, wo das Knie angestossen war, an ihrer Wade herunter, und fluchend rieb sie sich die schmerzenden Handflächen.

„Sir, ich muss etwas mit ihren Besprechen, Professor, es ist dringend."

Mit einem Hauch von Spott in der Stimme erwiderte er „Das nahm ich an, Miss Granger, oder warum suchen sie sonst zu solch später Stunde mit einem T-Shirt und einem Shorts bekleidet meine Räume auf!" Ihre Gänsehaut bemerkend hatte er mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes eine Decke herbeigezaubert, war hinter sie getreten, und legte ihr selbige um die Schultern, während er sie zu einem der Sessel in der Mitte seines Wohnzimmers führte.

„Sir, ich habe eine Idee. Ich glaube ich weiss, wie wir den ersten Ansatz modifizieren koennen, um eine stärkere Wirkung zu erreichen!" sprudelte es enthusiastisch aus ihr hervor.

Mit einem Lächeln und ironischem Unterton, forderte der Lehrer sie auf, die Idee auszubreiten, während er sich um eine Tasse heißen Kakaos kümmerte.

Hermine berichtete, während sie sich an dem heissen Getränk wärmte, was sie gelesen hatte, und hörte an dem Kratzen der Feder, dass ihr Lehrer sorgfältig mitschrieb, nur hin und wieder von einer Zwischenfrage seinerseits unterbrochen.

„Das klingt gut, Miss Granger. Wir werden uns, sobald wir mit dieser Versuchsreihe fertig sind, damit beschäftigen."

Stolz erfüllte den sonst so griesgrämigen Mann, als er das junge Mädchen mit dem brillianten Geist vor sich sitzen sah. Und sie war seine Schülerin, seine Assistentin... Ein Teil seines Lebens.

Hermine spürte, wie die Müdigkeit sich in ihr ausbreitete, das Adrenalin angesichts ihrer Entdeckung verlor an Wirkung, und die bleierne Schwere machte sich in ihr breit.

Sie konnte ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken, und die hochgezogene Augenbraue des Professors entging ihr natürlich. „Ich werde dann besser gehen, Professor. Entschuldigen sie die späte Störung, Sir. Ich hatte Angst, dass ich es bis morgen vergessen würde." „Immer wieder gerne, Miss Granger. Aber bevor sie gehen, würde ich mir noch gerne ihr Knie ansehen!" „Ist nichts Großes, Sir. Nur ein Kratzer und ein blauer Fleck. Das geht von alleine weg." Skeptisch musterte er Hermine, deren Knie einen ziemlich bläulichen Ton angenommen hatte. „Lassen sie mich wenigstens einen Kühlzauber sprechen, damit die Schwellung abklingt. Bleiben sie noch 5 Minuten hier, und dann sind sie entlassen."

Während Hermine die Beine auf den Tisch legte, und die angenehme Kühle des Zaubers auf sich wirken liess, begannen ihre Gedanken langsam immer tiefer zu sinken. Wie ein Nebel, der sich langsam über das Tal senkt, so begann ihr Bewusstsein langsam in den Dämmerzustand hinüberzugleiten, und als Professor Snape nach wenigen Minuten aus seinem Arbeitszimmer herüberkam, fand er das Mädchen friedlich schlafend in seinem Sessel vor...


	24. Kapitel 24

_Hallo Ihr lieben! Ich weiss, es hat ewig gedauert, aber ich komme einfach zur Zeit nicht dazu, etwas zu schreiben. Hier ist nun endlich mal wieder ein etwas längeres Kapitel._

_Ich bedanke mich für alle Eure lieben Reviews, hoffe Ihr bleibt mir trotz allem treu und hinterlasst wieder das eine oder andere Rewiev!_

_Und nun, viel Spass beim Weiterlesen!_

24. Letzte Vorbereitungen

Wochen waren ins Land gegangen, an denen Hermine und Professor Snape an weiteren Modifikationen des Heiltrankes gearbeitet hatten.

Erfolgreiche Wochen intensivster Arbeit, ab und zu unterbrochen von Diskussionen rund um Hermines Vortag, von Planungen, von Gesprächen über wissenschaftliche Artikel.

Erfolgreich in vieler Hinsicht. Hermines Vortrag war nun, zwei Tage vor der Konferenz, in sich schlüssig und rund. Die Ergebnisse waren bahnbrechend. Die nächtliche Diskussion über die Modifikation mit Sumpfkraut und Nesselwurz hatte zu einer Reihe von Versuchen geführt, die allesamt höchst interessante Resultate vorweisen konnten. Alle bisher bekannten Heiltränke zur Regenerierung der Sehnerven wurden was Bekömmlichkeit und Wirksamkeit anging, von ihrem eigenen Trank in den Schatten gestellt, aber dennoch, so wirksam die Tränke bei Tieren waren, so blieb ihre Wirkung bei Hermine selbst aus. Dennoch konnte das ihre Freude, aber auch Nervosität über das anstehende Ereignis nicht trüben. Lange schon überlegte sie, was sie denn nun zu der Konferenz anziehen könnte. Sie besaß nicht viel elegante Kleidung, wozu auch? Während des Jahres war sie die meiste Zeit in Hogwarts, während die anderen Mädchen mit den Jungen ausgingen, blieb die Verehrerschar bei ihr aus, so dass es eigentlich niemals vorkam, dass sie des Abends zu einer Feier oder einem Ball eingeladen wurde.

Wie auch schon am Morgen zuvor, saß Hermine in einem der beiden Sessel der Privatbibliothek von Professor Snape und ging ihren Vortrag in Gedanken zum ungefähr 10ten Mal durch. Bloß keine Patzer vor diesem renommierten Publikum...

„Miss Granger?" Severus Snape war durch den Eingang in die Bibliothek getreten und lehnte nun lässig an einem der hölzernen Regale, während sein scharfer Blick die junge Frau vor ihm eingehend studierte.

„Ja, Professor?"

„Möchten sie mich in die Winkelgasse begleiten? Oder haben sie ihre Garderobe für den übermorgigen Tag schon ausgesucht, Miss Granger?"

Etwas überrascht, wie ihrer leicht gerunzelten Stirn anzusehen war, wandte Hermine sich nun ganz Snape zu, während sie ihre Pergamente auf den Sessel neben sich legte.

„Nein, Sir. Ich habe sie noch nichts zum anziehen für diesen Anlass. Gerne werde ich sie begleiten. Wann gedachten sie zu gehen?"

„Wir werden in wenigen Minuten losgehen, Miss Granger. Von Hogsmeade aus können wir dann apparieren. Kommen sie in mein Büro, wenn sie soweit sind."

„Ja Sir."

Der leichte Lufthauch, den sein herumwirbelnder Mantel verursachte, unterstrich seine Eile, so dass Hermine sich nun geschwind reisefertig machte und mit Shadow an ihrer Seite ins sein Büro hinüberging.

Nur wenige Minuten später war das ungleiche Paar auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade, während Shadow vom Eingang des Schlosses aus den beiden hinterher schaute. Hermine, mit ihrer blauen Bluse und den schwarzen, engen Hosen, und einer kleinen Handtasche hatte sich eingehängt in den Arm des dunkel gewandeten Professors, dessen langer Umhang im Wind hinter ihm Falten warf und sich wirbelnd bewegte.

Das leichte Ziehen in der Nabelgegend, und einen Moment später waren die beiden schon in der Winkelgasse angekommen.

Sicheren Schrittes führte Severus Snape die junge Frau durch die vorbeigehenden Menschen, geradewegs in zu Madame Malkins.

„Professor Snape?" Hermine hörte die Schritte, die sich aus der Richtung der Stimme näherten. „Und Miss Granger. Sehr schön, was kann ich denn heute für sie beide tun?"

Bevor Hermine etwas sagen konnte, wurde sie von Severus Snape weiter in den Raum hinein geschoben. „Miss Granger benötigt ein Kleid für eine Festveranstaltung. Ich werde sie in einer halben Stunde wieder hier abholen, Miss Granger. Ich habe noch eine Zutaten zu besorgen." Und abermals, ehe Hermine den Mund öffnen konnte, war Snape aus dem Laden entschwunden.

Hermine fühlte die Hand der Schneiderin auf ihrem Arm. „Madame Malkins? Ich sollte ihnen vielleicht zuvor sagen, dass ich..." „Ich weiss, mein Kind...

Also ein festlicher Anlass... Da habe ich etwas passendes für dich." Hermine wurde sanft in Richtung eines Sessels geschoben, in dem sie sich niederließ, während Madame Malkins im angrenzenden Raum verschwand, um die passende Garderobe zu holen.

Hermine fühlte sich derweil reichlich unwohl in ihrer Haut. Wusste sie doch nicht, wie sie wirklich aussah, merkte zum ersten Mal, dass sie sich völlig auf jemand anders Urteil verlassen musste...

„Hier, Miss Granger. Stehen sie auf." Als Hermine sich erhoben hatte, lies Madame Malkins das Kleid mit dem Wink ihres Zauberstabes an Hermine erscheinen, während deren gewöhnliche Kleidung sich ordentlich gefaltet auf dem Sessel wieder fand.

Der leichte, weiche Stoff, schmiegte sich hauteng an Hermines Körper an, der kühle Lufthauch an den freien Schultern ließ Hermine für einen Moment erschaudern.

_Seide... Hauchdünne, zarte Seide, weit ausgeschnitten, lang, tailliert... traumhaft..._

„Es sieht wundervoll aus, Miss Granger. Das Kleid ist dunkelblau, im Licht leicht grünlich schimmernd, es passt wunderbar zu ihren, Miss Granger..."

„Danke, Madame Malkins, es fühlt sich toll an, so… leicht… edel… unbeschreibbar…"

_Es war ein Traum, dieses Kleid... Aber was würde das kosten. Niemals würde sie das bezahlen können..._

Diese ernüchternden Gedanken ließen das strahlende Lächeln von ihrem Gesicht verschwinden, doch bevor sie genauer darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte sie auch schon ihre eigene Kleidung wieder an, und hörte, wie Madame Malkins sich langsam von ihr entfernte.

„Ich werde es ihnen einpacken, Miss Granger. Der Professor müsste jeden Augenblick wieder hier sein, um sie abzuholen."

„Aber...Der Preis..."

„Aber Miss Granger, das Kleid ist bereits bei der Bestellung bezahlt worden."

_Bei der Bestellung? Das konnte unmöglich sein, oder vielleicht doch..._

Das läuten der Glocke über der Ladentür kündigte das Eintreten einer weiteren Person an.

„Wie ich sehe, sind sie fertig, Miss Granger!" Ehe Hermine etwas erwidern konnte, fühlte sie, wie die langfingerige Hand von Professor Snape sie sanft, aber bestimmt aus dem Laden in die lärmende Winkelgasse geführt wurde.

„Sir, das Kleid... Es ist zauberhaft..." „Nicht hier Miss Granger," wurde sie harsch unterbrochen. „Kommen Sie, wir müssen zurück. Es gibt einige Leute, denen wir besser nicht begegnen sollten..." _Hermine spürte wie ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief, Malfoy, er war hier, er hatte Snape gesehen. _Das leichte Ziehen in der Nabelgegend zeigte ihr an, dass sie appariert waren, und liess ihr keine Zeit, den Gedanken an Lucius Malfoy weiter nachzugehen.

„Jetzt, Miss Granger, können sie fortfahren."

„Das Kleid, Sir, es ist einfach traumhaft. Es ist..." Snape sah das Strahlen in Hermines Gesicht, und spürte die Wärme, die sich in seinem Bruskorb ausbreitete, als sie sich ihm zuwandte. „Danke, Sir..." „Gern geschehen, Miss Granger. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie darin alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen werden, ganz so, wie es ihrem brillanten Geist würdig ist."

Hermine spürte, wie ihr das Blut angesichts dieses Komplimentes in die Wangen stieg und sie den Kopf senkte. „Danke Sir."

Während dieser Konversation hatte sich die beiden mit schnellen Schritten dem Schloss genähert und wurden von Shadow am Portal schon freudig erwartet.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen, Miss Granger, in alter Frische, um ein letztes Mal ihren Vortrag durch zu sprechen. Übermorgen früh werden wir dann abreisen. Gute Nacht, Miss Granger."

„Gute Nacht, Sir."

Hermine saß an diesem Abend noch lange in ihrem Zimmer und dachte über den vergangenen Tag nach. _Dieses Kleid, ein Traum, wie ein Märchen, SIE würde dieses Kleid tragen, vor all den großen Namen, würde sie darin einen Vortrag halten dürfen, würden die bewundernden Blicke auf ihr alleine ruhen._

_IHM verdanke sie das alles, ER hatte ihr das Tor zu diesem Traum geöffnet, hatte sie gefördert, hatte ihr beigestanden, war immer da gewesen, wenn sie ihn brauchte. ER, der gehasste Tränkemeister, Giftmischer, Todesser... ER der sanfte, einfühlsame Mentor, der Kavalier, der Wissenschaflter_

Nur zwei Räume weiter saß auch Severus Snape noch lange in seinem Sessel und sinnierte bei einem Glas Rotwein über die Ereignisse des Tages.

_Wie wunderschön sie in dem Kleid aussehen würde. SEINE Schülerin, SEINE Assistentin, die sein Leben in den letzten Monaten trotz der widrigen Umstände so sehr bereichert hatte. Nie würde er das zugeben, aber sie faszinierte ihn, er bewunderte sie, SIE würde ihn begleiten, würde an SEINER Seite erstrahlen..._

_SIE, die nervige Miss Neunmalklug, SIE, das Mädchen mit den Hasenzähnen, SIE, die hübsche junge Frau, die charmante Hexe, die brillante Assistentin..._


	25. Kapitel 25

_So, ihr lieben. Ich war ja etwas enttäuscht, dass das letzte Kapitel doch recht wenig Reviews hatte…_

_Es hat wieder etwas länger mit dem Update gedauert – sorry, aber ich stecke zwischen Arbeit und Verzweifelung…_

_Mein wissenschaftlicher Mentor geht in die Staaten und lässt mich zurück…_

_Ich hoffe meine derzeit etwas depressive Stimmung hat sich nicht auf das Kapitel niedergeschlagen…_

_Mit ein Paar Reviews würdet ihr mir eine riesige Freude machen – es ist total schön, wenn man zwischen der Arbeit mal ein Review in seinem Postfach vorfindet!_

_Also, auch ihr lieben Schwarzleser – denkt auch mal an die Autorin, die hier eine ganze Menge an Arbeit reinsteckt!_

25. Die Konferenz

Die beiden Tage bis zu ihrer Abreise waren wie im Flug vergangen, und nun war der Morgen der Konferenz gekommen. Es war früh, sehr früh, und in weniger als einer Stunde würde Severus Snape sie in ihrem Räumen abholen, würde mit ihr nach Oxford apparieren, wo in ziemlich genau zwei Stunden die große Konferenz zu Ehren des großen Arrhenius beginnen würde.

Hermine hatte den Morgen mit einer ausgiebigen Dusche begonnen und war nun gerade dabei, sich von Dobby beim Ankleiden assistieren zu lassen, während Winky sich um Hermines Makeup und Frisur kümmerte.

„Miss Hermine sehen wundervoll aus, wie eine Prinzessin, Miss wird Emminenzen bestimmt bezaubern…"

_Hoffentlich… Sie selbst war sich da nicht so sicher… Noch nie hatte sie zu den Mädchen gehört, nach denen sich die Männer umdrehten, wenn sie den Raum betraten… Ihre Haare waren ein einziges Desaster, ihre Augen meist von Ringen gezeichnet…_

„Fertig, Miss Hermine," wurde sie von Dobby aus den trübseligen Gedanken gerissen. „Danke Dobby, Winky. Ihr seid wirklich zwei Goldstücke." Das verlegene Erröten der beiden Elfen konnte Hermine natürlich nicht sehen, aber das zögerliche, unsichere, synchrone „Danke, Miss Hermine." sprach Bände. Kaum waren die beiden mit einem Plopp verschwunden, wurde die Tür zu Hermines Gemächern geöffnet und ein sehr elegant gekleideter Tränkemeister betrat die Räumlichkeiten.

Für Hermine unsichtbar, war er in einem langen, glänzend schwarzen Frack, gekleidet, der das darunter liegende weiße Hemd mit Stehkragen gut zur Geltung brachte, und einen perfekten Übergang zur eng anliegenden Bügelfaltenhose aus dem gleichen Stoff bildete. Die Haare fielen seidig glänzend, leicht wellig, bis zum Hemdkragen, die perlmutternen Manschettenknöpfe, unter den Ärmeln des Fracks nur zu erkennen, als er die Hand nach der Tür ausstreckte, und die dunkelgrüne Fliege sowie die klassischen schwarzen Schuhe bildeten den perfekten Abschluss seines Erscheinungsbildes.

„Miss Granger? Wie ich sehe, sind sie reisefertig."

_Sie sah bezaubernd aus. Das Kleid betonte perfekt ihre schlanke, zierliche Figur, der schimmernde Blauton, leicht ins Grünliche tendierend, genau passend zu den braunen Locken, die locker, glänzend über die bloßen Schultern auf ihren Rücken fielen. Das Gesicht, dezent geschminkt, der grünliche Lidschatten, passend zu den dunkelgrün funkelnden Steinen ihrer Ohrringe, die leicht rosa glitzernden Lippen, das zart orangene Rouge, ein harmonisches, natürliches Bild, ein Traum…_

„Ja, Professor, ich wäre soweit, denke ich…"

„Ich habe noch etwas für sie, Miss Granger." „Ja, Professor?"

Der Zauberer holte aus seiner Hosentasche ein kleines samtenes Schächtelchen hervor, das er Hermine in die Hand legte.

„Ich möchte, dass sie das tragen, Miss Granger. Es ist ein Erbstück meiner Familie, und wurde von jeher der Erstgeborenen weitergegeben. Die Legende besagt, dass derjenigen, die diesen Anhänger trägt, alles gelingen wird, was sie sich von Herzen wünscht."

Hermine hatte die Schachtel inzwischen geöffnet und hielt einen goldene Kette mit einem kleinen, tropfenförmigen Anhänger, der aus kleinen facettierten Opalen bestand, in der Hand.

„Aber Professor…," vorsichtig tastete sie das Schmuckstück ab…"das kann ich nicht annehmen…"

„Miss Granger, ich habe keine Familie, und sie sind meine erste und vermutlich auch letzte Assistentin, sie sind mein wissenschaftliches Erbe, Miss Granger… Ich möchte, dass sie diese Kette, die meine Mutter mir auf dem Sterbebett anvertraute, tragen. Sie sind ihrer würdig.

Damit war die Diskussion für ihn offensichtlich erledigt, wie Hermine an dem Tonfall deutlich erkennen konnte, und ohne weitere Widerworte, liess sie es zu, dass er hinter sie trat, und ihr die Kette umlegte. Sie spürte, wie seine weichen Finger, ihren Nacken sanft berührten, und fühlte einen kalten Schauer den Rücken herunterlaufen, als sich das kalte Metall des Anhängers schwer auf ihre nackte Haut legte.

„Darf ich ihnen nun meinen Arm anbieten, damit wir uns zum Apparierplatz begeben können. Vorsichtig legte er ihren linken Arm auf seinen rechten und führte sie langsam vor die Tore von Hogwarts.

Der Stoff seines Sackos war weich, kühl und glatt, Seide, sie konnte sein herbes, markantes Aftershave riechen, als er sie Schritt für Schritt aus seinen Räumen geleitete. Zu gerne hätte sie gewusst, wie er aussah, wie sie zusammen aussahen…

Das leichte Ziehen, das das Ende das Apparierens andeutete, holte Hermine in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Wir sind da, Miss Granger. Vor uns liegt die Zaubereruniversität von Oxford."

Hermine fühlte, wie ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen begann, als sie an all die Berühmtheiten dachte, die sie gleich treffen würde, und daran, wie diese wohl auf sie, die unbekannte, unerfahrene, Assistentin des Tränkemeisters Severus Snape reagieren würden.

Severus Snape führte Hermine die Stufen zur alten Aula der Universität hinauf, wo er schon aus der Ferne einige bekannte Gesichter ausgemacht hatte, mit denen er Hermine bekannt machen wollte.

„Severus, wie schön sie zu sehen. Und wen haben sie uns dort mitgebracht?" „Alois, darf ich dir Miss Granger vorstellen, meine Assistentin. Miss Granger wird an meiner Statt heute einen Vortrag halten."

Hermine drehte sich in die Richtung der Stimme, in der sie den Gegenüber vermutete und deutete einen Knicks an. „Es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen, Sir."

_Seine Stimme war tief, er musste schon älter sein. Alois… Fieberhaft überlegte Sie, wo ihr der Name begegnet war… Alois Pauli… Natürlich, ein Abkömmling eines bekannten Muggelchemikers. Er hatte maßgeblich bei der Erforschung der Elektronenstrukturen chemischer Substanzen mit magischen Eigenschaften mitgewirkt._

„Ihre neuer Artikel über die Abwandelung des Pauliprinzipes bei magischen Substanzen ist sehr interessant, Sir. Es ist faszinierend, dass der magische Spin, sich gerade umgekehrt zu dem bei den Muggeln bekannten Elektronenspin verhält, und damit die ungewöhnliche Bindungsstruktur mancher Substanzen zu erklären ist."

Sie fühle die warme Hand des älteren Mannes, die die ihre sanft drückte. „Es freut mich Miss Granger, in ihnen eine so junge und interessierte Kollegin kennen zu lernen. Darf ich fragen, worüber sie heute ihren Vortrag halten werden?"

In diesem Moment griff Severus in das Gespräch ein. „Natürlich, Alois. Miss Granger wird über ihre eigenen Modifikationen eines Trankes zur Regeneration der Sehnerven vortragen. Die Ergebnisse sind äusserst interessant."

Nun mischte sich eine weitere Stimme in das Gespräch ein. „Aber offensichtlich nicht von großem Erfolg gekrönt, da sie offensichtlich nach wie vor blind ist."

Hermine war bei dem Klang der kalten Stimme zu ihrer Rechten zusammengezuckt. „Morgan Henderson. Welch eine Freude, sie hier anzutreffen, immer noch genauso freundlich wie eh und je."

„Snape. Immer noch die dunkle, arrogante Fledermaus, ganz so wie vor 15 Jahren. Und einen Krüppel als Assistentin. Was besseres hast Du wohl nicht bekommen können?"

„Neidisch, Morgan?", damit ließ der Tränkemeister den erstarrten Gegenüber stehen, griff nach Hermines Hand, legte den anderen Arm hinter ihren Rücken, und dirigierte sie so in Richtung des pompös aufgebauten Buffets, das zwischen den Vorträgen für Abwechselung sorgen sollte.

„Miss Granger, ich möchte ihnen nun noch Professor Arrhenius vorstellen." Erklärte er ihr leise, während er sie langsam weiterführte. „Ja, Sir."

Kaum waren sie stehen geblieben, als Hermine eine angenehme warme Stimme aus naher Entfernung hörte. „Severus, welch eine Freude! Du bist gekommen und hast Deine zauberhafte Assistentin mitgebracht. Miss Granger!" Hermine spürte sanfte Hände die ihre ergreifen und schützend umschließen.

„Severus hat schon erwähnt, dass er mit ihnen eine brillante Assistentin hat, aber dass sie auch noch so hübsch sind, hat er natürlich verschwiegen. Aber wie konnte es anders sein – nur das Beste für den besten der Tränkemeister!" Hermine errötete leicht, als diese Komplimente auf sie hernieder regneten. „Danke Sir. Es freut mich, sie kennenzulernen." Aber bevor sie weiter zu Wort kam, wurde sie auch schon wieder unterbrochen, „Wie ich höre, sind ihre Forschungsergebnisse überragend, Miss Granger, Severus hat mir schon eine Vorabversion ihres Artikels zukommen lassen, es ist wirklich erstaunlich, wie viel sie in so kurzer Zeit erreicht haben… Ich freue mich wirklich, dass sie mir die Ehre erweisen, zu meiner Feier darüber vorzutragen, Miss Granger…" sprudelt die Begeisterung aus dem weltberühmten Wissenschaftler hervor.

Hermine senkte verlegen den Kopf. „Danke, Sir.

„Nun denn, Severus. Dann will ich Euch mal wieder verlassen, ich muss mich noch um einige organisatorische Dinge kümmern, und ihr werdet sicherlich die Zeit nutzen wollen, um Miss Granger in unsere wissenschaftliche Kreise einzuführen." Damit ließ er dann auch Hermines Hand los, und verschwand genauso schnell, wie er gekommen war wieder in der Menge der Leute.

So ging es noch eine ganze Weile weiter, wobei Hermine eine Vielzahl von Komplimenten gemacht bekam, bis schließlich zu den Plätzen gebeten wurde, damit die Konferenz mit den Einleitenden Worten des Dekans der Zaubereruniversität beginnen konnte.

Hermines Vortrag war im letzten der drei 90 minütigen Blöcke angesetzt, doch bis dahin waren noch 8 andere Vorträge zu überstehen. Severus Snape sah wie Hermines unfocussierte Augen sich nicht in die Richtung des Sprechers ausrichteten, sondern in der Gegend herumschweifen, ganz so. _Die Nervosität stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Wie gut erinnete er sich noch an seinen ersten Vortrag vor solch einem Publikum. Seine Angst, sein Zittern, keine ruhige Minute während er sich wünschte, die anderen Vorträge würden schneller vorübergehen, und damit auch die Nervosität. Denn wenn man einmal dort vorne stand, dann war die Nervosität weg. Das wusste sicherlich aus Hermine._

Sanft ergriff er ihre kalte Hand, und schloss sie sanft, behutsam zwischen seinen beiden Händen ein.

Sie sah so verloren aus. So verletzlich. So schutzbedürftig.

_Hermine kämpfte vergeblich gegen die aufsteigende Nervosität. Der Magen zog sich immer wieder zusammen, das Herz raste, die Hände wurden langsam kälter, während der Kreislauf anfing verrückt zu spielen. Ihr war schlecht. Und nur die Hände ihres Mentors hielten sie zurück, aufzuspringen und auf die Toilette zu rennen.__Doch die Minuten verrannen gnadenlos langsam, und erst als sie sich kurz vor dem Zusammenbuch wähnte, hörte sie, wie ihr Name angekündigt wurde, und spürte, wie sie fast willenlos, von Severus Snape die Stufen der Aula herunter in Richtung des Podiums geführt wurde. Es schien ihr, als sei ihr Kopf einfach leer. Als hätte sie alles vergessen._

„Miss Granger, wir sind da." Ruhig platzierte Severus Snape ihre Hände auf den beiden Seiten des Rednerpultes, und mit einem letzten, sanft gehauchten „Sie können das, Miss Granger, viel Glück.", verabschiedete sich ihr Lehrer von ihr und ging zurück auf seinen Platz.

_Indessen hatte Hermine Zeit ihre Gedanken zu sammeln, und spürte, wie nun, da sie vor dem Auditorium stand, alle Ängste verschwunden waren, und sie wusste, dass dies ein guter Abend werden würde._

„Meine sehr verehrten Damen und Herren. Ich habe heute Abend die grosse Ehre, vor ihnen über meine neuesten Forschungsergebnisse zu sprechen, die die Modifikation eines Heiltrankes zur Regeneration der Sehnerven betreffen…"

Im Saal war es still geworden, und alle Blicke richteten sich auf diese junge und strahlende Gestalt, die mit ihrem Auftreten jeden einzelnen bezauberte, während sie detailliert von ihren Forschungen berichtete.

„…und so wird die Wirkung des Einhornschweifes durch die Zugabe von sauren Drachenschuppen nicht durch das Sumpfkraut inhibiert. Die Begründung liegt darin, dass sich die Moleküle der Drachenschuppen mit dem Einhornschweif an der Kohlenstoff – Stickstoffverbindung verbinden, und somit die von dem Sumpfkraut angegriffene Ketongruppe des Einhornschweifes hinreichend abgeschirmt wird.Entsprechende Tests dieses modifizierten Trankes an Mäusen haben eine um beinahe 10 Prozent verbesserte Wirkung gezeigt…"

Hermine war am Ende ihres Vortrages angekommen…

„…und damit danke ich ihnen für ihre Aufmerksamkeit."

Tosender Applaus brauste auf, mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hatte. Sie spürte wie Severus Snape wieder neben sie trat, um sie zurück zu ihrem Platz zu geleiten. Seine Hand griff wieder sanft in ihren Rücken, während die andere ihre Hand ergriff. „Sie waren großartig, Miss Granger."

_Hermine fühlte eine warme Welle des Glücks durch ihren Körper fließen. Sie hatte es geschafft._

Eine Vielzahl von Glückwünschen und Komplimente musste Hermine an diesem Abend noch über sich ergehen lassen, während sie müde und erschöpft eigentlich nur noch zurück nach Hogwarts wollte. Der Vortrag, die Anspannung, das alles hatte ihr das Äußerste abverlangt.

Severus Snape hatte während ihres Vortrags das Publikum genauestens im Auge gehabt. Die bewundernden Blicke der anderen sprachen Bände. _Sie hatte eine große Zukunft vor sich. Einzig der Anblick ihrer blinden Augen schmerzte ihn unendlich, das Strahlen, sollte es für immer erloschen sein? Würden sie einen Weg finden… Welche Zukunft hatte sie sonst? Wenn er nicht mehr da sein sollte? Sollte Morgan recht behalten?_

„Professor Snape?" Ihre sanfte Stimme brachte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. „Ja, Miss Granger." „Wäre es ihnen recht, wenn wir uns bald auf den Rückweg nach Hogwarts machen würden?"

„Nein, Miss Granger. Lassen sie uns noch von Professor Arrhenius verabschieden, bevor wir gehen."

Hermine wurde von ihm wieder in Richtung der Aula geführt, wo, wie Hermine an den Stimmen erkennen konnte, dieser sich gerade in einer Unterhaltung mit Alois Pauli befand.

„Detlef, Alois, wir möchten uns verabschieden." „Severus, natürlich, es war uns eine Freunde, Deine charmante Assistentin kennenzulernen, nicht wahr Alois?"

„Ganz deiner Meinung, Detlef. Severus, passt gut auf Euch auf und kommt gut nach Hogwarts zurück." Noch einmal wurden Hände geschüttelt, Höflichkeiten ausgetauscht, und ehe sie sich versah, war Hermine an der Seite von Severus unter den bewundernden Blicken der anderen Gäste durch die warme Nachtluft zum Apparierplatz vor dem Institut gelaufen und nach Hogwarts appariert.

„Miss Granger, möchten sie noch auf einen Kaffee mit in meine Räumlichkeiten kommen?", die Frage war ausgesprochen, ehe er darüber nachgedacht hatte.

„Gerne, Sir."

_Er wusste nicht, warum er das gefragt hatte. Sie war seine Assistentin. Mehr nicht. Aber er fühlte, wie er mehr und mehr ihre Anwesenheit genoss, wie sie mehr und mehr zu einem Teil seines Lebens wurde.__In ihrer Gegenwart fühlte er sich wohl, und, was er niemals zugegeben hätte, es hatte sich gut angefühlt, als die anderen Anwesenden auf der Konferenz ihn und seine Begleitung mit neidvollen Blicken angesehen hatten._

„Kommen sie herein, Miss Granger," galant hielt er ihr die Tür auf, während er sie gleichzeitig über die Schwelle führte und ihr anschließend einen Sessel anbot.

Es wurde kein langer Abend mehr, dazu war Hermine zu müde, aber die für sie überwältigenden Ereignisse des Abends wurden ausgiebig besprochen, wobei Severus Snape sehr verschlossen blieb, was seine Rolle in dieser Gesellschaft anging, oder aber was Morgans Rolle war, und auch auf direktes Nachfragen von Hermine, umschiffte er das Thema geschickt.

_Auch als Hermine schon lange, unendlich glücklich, im Bett lag, saß er noch lange wach vor dem Kamin seines Arbeitszimmers, und dachte über das vergangene nach, bis schließlich zu später Stunde ein unerwartetes Klopfen an seiner Tür ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss…_


	26. Kapitel 26

_Hallo Ihr lieben, treuen Leser!_

_Das letzte Update ist eine Ewigkeit her, und auch wird dieses Kapitel nur ein ganz kurzes Zwischenspiel… Ich habe soooo viel zu tun, dass ich wirklich zu nichts anderem mehr gekommen bin, und in zwei Wochen fahre ich dann nach über einem Jahr endlich mal wieder für 14 Tage in Urlaub!_

_Aber danach gibt's hoffentlich wieder ein längeres Update!_

_Über Reviews werde ich mich natürlich wieder ganz arg freuen!_

26. Später Besuch

…"Guten Abend, Severus… Darf ich hineinkommen?"

„Albus! Was führt Dich zu solch später Stunde noch zu mir?" „Ich sah noch Licht bei Dir brennen, Severus, als ich bei einer meiner schlaflosen Wanderungen durchs Schloss zufällig an Deinen Räumen vorbeikam…", das Zwinkern in den Augen des Schulleiters verriet nur zu deutlich, dass er nicht ‚rein zufällig' hierher gekommen war… Der etwas verblüffte Tränkemeister öffnete die die Tür, und bot dem älteren Zauberer einen der Sessel in seinem Wohnzimmer an, während er sich selbst gegenüber auf die bequeme Couch setzte. „Und was ist der wahre Grund deines Besuchs, Albus? Doch sicher nicht, der Wunsch, dich mit mir zu solch später Stunde über deine wiederkehrende Schlaflosigkeit zu unterhalten?" „Das, lieber Severus, wäre auch ein gutes Thema… Du hast nicht zufällig ein Mittel gegen schlaflose Nächte in einem deiner Voratsschränke…?" „Nichts, was gegen durch übermäßige Neugier hervor gerufene Schlaflosigkeit helfen würde."

Albus Dumbbledore schaute unterdessen erwartungsvoll in Richtung seines scheinbar völlig entspannt zurückgelehnt sitzenden Gegenübers. „Wie war es, Severus?" Natürlich hatte Severus Snape auf diese Frage gewartet. „Miss Granger war brillant, Albus, so wie es zu erwarten war. Sie hat die versammelte Fachwelt in ihren Bann gezogen, nicht nur durch ihre bezaubernde Art, sondern durch die Art und Weise, in der sie mit weiblichem Charme, kindlicher Schüchternheit und hervorragendem Fachwissen einen Vortrag gehalten hat, wie auch ich ihn nicht besser hätte halten können." Albus hatte die Mimik seines Gesprächspartners aufmerksam verfolgt, während er die Lobeshymnen auf seine Assistentin hervorbrachte, und das stolze und bewundernde Strahlen in den schwarzen Augen – für einen Fremden kaum wahr zu nehmen – ließ für einen Moment ein Gefühl der Wärme, vermischt mit einem undefinierbaren Gefühl der Beklommenheit in seiner Brust aufkommen. „Das freut mich zu hören, Severus. Gibt es sonst etwas wichtiges zu berichten?"

Severus Snape senkte für einen Moment den Blick, als das Gesicht von Morgan Henderson vor seinem inneren Auge erschien.

„Wir hatten leider das Vergnügen, die Bekanntschaft von Morgan Henderson zu machen." „Ich nehme an, er ist noch immer so freundlich und zuvorkommend wie früher?" „In der Tat, das ist er. Aber das ist es nicht, was mich beschäftigt. Ich hatte in einer Pause die wenig vergnügliche Gelegenheit noch ein Paar Worte mit ihm alleine zu wechseln. Du weißt, dass er seit jeher dem dunklen Lord zugetan war, Albus. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass er Kontakte zu Lucius Malfoy unterhält. Vermutlich ist er über ihn in den inneren Kreis gelangt Er weiß, was mit Miss Granger passiert ist." Der bärtige Zauberer hatte sich bei diesen Worten aufgerichtet und zu seinem Tränkelehrer hinüber gebeugt. „Was genau hat er gesagt, Severus?" „Er hat gesagt, dass ich nicht zu viel Zeit in die Entwickelung eines Trankes einbringen soll, den es nicht geben kann…" „das war alles?" „Nicht ganz. Er hat noch spöttisch hinzugefügt, dass der dunkle Lord mich ja mit einer besonders wertvollen Aufgabe bedacht hat, als er mich als Kindermädchen für Miss Granger ausgesucht hat…" „Das ist merkwürdig… sehr merkwürdig…ein Trank den es nicht geben kann…" „Ja, Albus, das ist es. Ich möchte aber vorerst, dass Miss Granger nichts davon erfährt. Wenn es wirklich keine Heilung für sie gibt, dann möchte ich, dass sie selbst, wenn sie soweit ist, dies für sich beschließt…" Der greise Zauberer richtete sich wieder auf und schaute abermals in die onyxfarbenen Augen, deren schmerzvoller Blick ihm die Qualen offenbarte, die ihr Besitzer bei diesen Worten empfand. „Natürlich Severus, aber bedenke, dass man Menschen nicht ewig vor der Wahrheit beschützen kann." Albus Dumbledore stand mit diesen Worten auf und wurde von Severus Snape in Richtung der Tür, die zu den Gängen führte geleitet. „Ich weiß, Albus. Ich werde mit ihr reden, wenn sie soweit ist." Kaum dass diese Worte gesagt waren, hatte sich die Tür hinter Albus Dumbledore geschlossen, der noch einen Moment vor der hölzernen, mit schlangen umrahmten Pforte stehen blieb, während gemurmelte Worte ihren Weg über seine Lippen suchten. „Ich meine nicht sie, Severus, ich meine Dich…"


	27. Kapitel 27

**Notiz: Fuer die, die sich wundern, warum sie zweimal einen Chapter Alert bekommen haben - ich musste feststellen, dass sämtliche Formatierung beim Upload verschwunden ist, und ich das Kapitel deshalb nochmal neu nachbearbeitet habe!**

_Hallöchen – statt auf Eure lieben Reviews zu antworten, habe ich lieber noch geschwind ein Kapitel vor dem Urlaub geschrieben!_

_Noch eine Woche und dann geht's los! freu_

_Also – hier kommt noch mal etwas, was ein Paar Fragen klärt, aber auch einige neue aufwirft…_

_An meine lieben Schwarzleser mal wieder die Bitte, auch mal ein Review zu hinterlassen – bei so vielen Hits in der Statistik nicht mal eine Reviewausbeute von 5 Prozent zu bekommen ist ziemlich frustrierend!_

_Wenn's Euch meine Story nicht gefällt, dann dürft Ihr das auch gerne äußern! Solange es konstruktiv ist, ist jeder Kommentar willkommen!_

27. Alltägliches und Aussergewöhnliches

In den nächsten Tagen kehrte der Alltag recht schnell zurück, während Professor Snape des morgens seine Schüler unterrichtete, forschte Hermine weiter an den verschiedenen Tränken, die sich von theoretischen Gesichtspunkten als aussichtsreich bezeichnen ließen. Die Schule ließ Ron, Harry und Ginny in Anbetracht der nahenden Zwischenprüfungen vor Weihnachten kaum mehr freie Zeit so dass sich die Freunde nur noch selten sahen, und Hermine mehr und mehr Zeit in den im Herbst nun recht kühlen Kerkern über Büchern oder auf langen Wanderungen mit Shadow in den endlosen Ländereien von Hogwarts verbrachte. Das gemeinsame Abendessen mit Professor Snape und lange Diskussionen über Fachliches, aber auch über andere Dinge, die Hermine gelesen hatte und die sie beschäftigten, waren mehr und mehr zu einem Ritual geworden, das für beide Seiten kaum mehr aus dem Trott des Alltages wegzudenken war. Seit der Konferenz hatte sich nichts Wesentliches an Fortschritten im Hinblick auf Hermines Genesung verzeichnen lassen, nicht, dass keine Ergebnisse vorhanden wären, aber so gut die Tränke bei Mäusen auch wirkten, bei Hermine schienen sie allesamt nicht den geringsten Effekt zu haben.

„Miss Granger, ich denke, das genügt für heute. Lassen sie den Trank bis morgen ziehen, und machen sie Feierabend."

Hermine und Severus hatten den ganzen Tag, genauer gesagt den ganzen Samstag eines Hogmeads Wochenendes, im Labor verbracht, und verschiedene Stufen eines weiteren Regenerationstrankes gekocht.

„Ja Sir." Mit einem Schwenk des Zauberstabes frohr Hermine den Trank ein, und wartete darauf, dass Shadow von seiner Ecke zu ihr herüberkam, um sie in ihre Räume zu bringen. „Warten sie, Miss Granger. Darf ich sie noch auf einen Kaffee in meine Räume einladen? Albus hat mich mit Kuchen aus Hogsmeade versorgt, und diese Mengen kann ich unmöglich alleine bewältigen."

„Gerne Professor."

Dankbar griff Hermine nach dem ihr angebotenen Arm, während sie zärtlich mit der anderen Hand Shadow über das weiche Fell fuhr.

Während Severus, im Wohnzimmer angekommen, seinen Arm vorsichtig aus Hermines Hand löste und hinüber in die angrenzende Küche ging, um Teller und Besteck zu holen, stand Hermine noch unentschlossen neben dem roten Sofa. „Professor?" „Ja, Miss Granger?" „Darf ich mich in ihrem Wohnzimmer ein wenig umsehen?... Ich meine natürlich umtasten… Oder wie auch immer man das bezeichnen mag…"

_Umsehen? Ein Gefühl der Beklommenheit machte sich in Severus Snapes Brust breit. Er fühlte sich ihr ausgeliefert. Sein Reich zu betreten war eine Sache. Sein Reich zu sehen – egal ob durch die Augen oder Hände - eine andere. Er gab damit seinen Vorteil ihr gegenüber auf… Dennoch, sie hatte ihm bisher im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, blind vertraut – war es da nicht nur fair, wenn er ihr nun auch vertrauen würde? Er hatte schließlich nichts zu verbergen – zumindest nicht in seinem Wohnzimmer._

„Sie dürfen, Miss Granger. Aber passen sie auf – rechts neben der Tür, auf dem Sideboard steht eine zerbrechliche Vase…"

Während er den Tische deckte, begann Hermine damit, an den Wänden entlangzugehen, und das Mobiliar zu ertasten. Sanft strichen die zierlichen Hände über die große Bücherwand, glitten an den Buchrücken entlang, weiter zu einem kleineren Regal, das ebenfalls mit Büchern bestückt war. Während sie vorsichtig auch an diesen Buchreihen entlang fuhr blieben ihre Hände kurz an einem Bilderrahmen, der vor den Büchern stand hängen, um dann schließlich noch das Sideboard zu erkunden.

„Nun, haben sie etwas Ungewöhnliches entdeckt, Miss Granger?" Severus Snape stand nun direkt hinter ihr, und führte sie hinüber an den Tisch, unter dem Shadow es sich bereits bequem gemacht hatte.

„Nein Sir…. Doch Sir… Wer ist auf dem Bild zu sehen?" Hermine hatte die Worte gesagt, ohne vorher darüber nachzudenken. Wenige Sekunden der eisernen Stille brachten ihr ins Bewusstsein, dass sie soeben einen großen Fehler begangen hatte. „Es tut mir leid Sir, ich hätte das nicht fragen sollen. Es… Ich…" Hermine spürte, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten.

_Sie wollte am liebsten aufspringen und wegrennen. Warum musste sie auch immer alles wissen wollen, warum konnte sie nie ihren Mund halten._

Sie spürte wie eine Hand, seine Hand, sich auf die ihre legte. „Nein, Miss Granger. Es war kein Fehler, es war nur unerwartet für mich. Ich war mir der Präsenz dieses Bildes schon sehr lange nicht mehr wirklich bewusst… Auf diesem Bild ist mein Bruder zusammen mit Shadows Mutter zu sehen… Es ist schon lange her, sehr lange."

Die Bitterheit, die in den Worten mitschwang ließ Hermine einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. „Ist er…" „Ja, Miss Granger, er ist tot." „Es tut mir leid, Sir." „Sie konnten es nicht wissen, Miss Granger… Aber es gibt einige Dinge, die sie nun wissen sollten, denke ich." Während er diese Worte aussprach spürte er trotz all der Jahre die vergangen waren, dass der Schmerz zwar verblasst, aber niemals verschwunden war. _Ausgerechnet mir ihr, seiner ehemaligen Schülerin, seiner Assistentin, dem ersten Menschen seit vielen Jahren, dessen Gegenwart ihm wirklich etwas bedeutete, über jenen Menschen zu reden, dessen Leben und Sterben sein eigenes Leben so sehr beeinflusst hatten, war wohl eine Ironie des Schicksals._

„Simon Snape war mein zwei Jahre älterer Bruder," seine Stimme begann einen Moment zu stocken, ehe er fortfuhr, „Simon war von Geburt an blind."

Wenn Hermine über die Tatsache, dass Severus Snape sie nach ihrer Frage nicht hinausgeworfen hatte erstaunt war, so war sie nun völlig sprachlos.

Sein Bruder? Blind? Ein blinder Magier?

Ihre Gedanken wurden abrupt unterbrochen, als ihr Lehrmeister mit seiner Schilderung fortfuhr.

„Simon und ich wuchsen gemeinsam auf, ich war nicht nur sein Bruder, sondern ersetzte ihm die Augen, erfand jene Zaubersprüche, die nun auch sie kennen. Als er elf wurde bekam er von meiner Mutter eine weiße Wölfin, Akira, geschenkt, die fortan seine Führerin und Begleiterin wurde als er nach Hogwarts kam. Als ich achtzehn war starb Simon. Akira kam zu mir, streunte im verbotenen Wald umher, war nur noch selten bei mir, bis sie eines Tages ganz ausblieb. Ich machte mich nach einigen Tagen des Wartens auf die Suche nach ihr, fand sie sterbend im Wald vor… Neben ihr drei tote schwarze Welpen, und ein weißes, kleines Wölfchen, das tapfer um sein Leben gekämpft hatte… Ich nahm diesen kleinen Wolf zu mir in die Kerker, taufte ihn Shadow, weil ich ihn im Schatten des Waldes gefunden hatte… Und nun gehört er ihnen…"

Severus Snape hatte den Satz mit einer festen, und entschlossenen Stimme beendet, die Hermine deutlich zu verstehen gab, dass weitere Fragen an dieser Stelle unangebracht waren._ Er hatte bereits mehr von seinem Leben preis gegeben, als sie jemals zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Er hatte ihr ein Vertrauen erwiesen, dass von dem sie nicht wusste, womit sie es sich verdient hatte._

Inzwischen hatte er ihr ein Stück Kuchen auf den Teller geladen und Kaffee eingeschenkt. „Lassen sie es sich schmecken, Miss Granger. Sie haben doch seit dem Frühstück nicht gegessen, wenn ich mich nicht irre?" „Nein Sir." Hermine hatte eilig begonnen, den Kuchen zu verdrücken. Albus Dumbledore hatte ausnahmsweise ein gutes Händchen bei der Auswahl des Kuchens bewiesen – Rhabarberstreusel – deutlich besser als die Minz-Limetten Torte beim letzten Mal…

Bei einigem Smalltalk verging der Abend schnell, und bald war es Zeit, dass Hermine sich in ihre Räume zurückziehen wollte. Severus Snape begleitete die junge Frau noch bis zu ihrem Zimmer.

„Miss Granger – ich wollte mich bei ihnen noch für die vielen Überstunden bedanken, in denen sie mir geholfen haben, die Tränke für die Krankenstation aufzufüllen…" „Das habe ich gerne gemacht, Sir." „Dennoch, sie haben viel zu wenig Freizeit, es scheint ganz so, als hätte ich einen schlechten Einfluss auf sie, und ich möchte nicht, dass ihre Eltern mich dafür verantwortlich machen, wenn sie schlussendlich blass wie ein Vampir das Sonnenlicht meiden. Ich wollte sie fragen, ob sie Lust haben, morgen Abend mit mir eine Aufführung des „Phantoms der Oper" zu besuchen? Ich habe zwei Karten für die Londoner Oper erhalten, und dachte mir dass sie sicherlich die richtige wären, um mir zu helfen, mich im Muggel London zurecht zu finden?"

Hermines Gesichts spiegelte pures Erstaunen wieder. „Natürlich, gerne Sir."

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns morgen Abend um 7 Uhr in meiner Bibliothek. Gute Nacht, Miss Granger. Angenehme Träume." Und ehe sie sich versah, war er in seine Gemächer entschwunden.

_Morgen Abend, 7 Uhr. Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Das würde bestimmt ein schöner Abend werden._


	28. Kapitel 28

_Hallo Ihr treuen Leser! Viel Zeit ist ins Land gegangen, seit ich das letzte Mal geupdatet habe. Sorry! Kurzum – nach einer mehr oder wenig großen privaten Tragödie in zwei Teilen hatte ich längere Zeit erst keine Zeit und dann keinen Bedarf an einer Liebesgeschichte weiterzuarbeiten._

_Aber nun kommt wieder mal ein Update – zwar nur kurz, aber es geht voran!_

_Und wie immer – über Anregungen und Reviews freue ich mich RIESIG!_

28. Erkenntnis

Auf die Minute pünktlich mit dem Glockenschlag zum Ende der siebten Abendstunde verliess Hermine ihre Räumlichkeiten und betrat die Bibliothek.

Das lange, schwarze, seidene Abendkleid umspielte ihren schlanken Körper, der tiefe Ausschnitt und der Kontrast zu der fast weißen, matt schimmernden Haut betonte die femininen Formen, die Haare leicht wellig, die Locken ausgekämmt, fielen in dicken Strähnen hinab bis zu ihrer Taille, und das zarte Makeup gab der natürlichen Schönheit den vollendenden Schliff.

_Wie wunderschön sie aussah. So unschuldig, kindlich und doch feminin…_

Severus Snape selbst kam aus seinem Zimmer, gekleidet in einen schwarzen Frack, seidig glänzenden, eng anliegenden passenden Hosen, einem weißen,, hochgeschlossenen Hemd. Ein weißes Tuch in der Brusttasche, die Haare glatt und geschmeidig fallend. Doch das alles entging Hermines blinden Augen.

„Miss Granger, darf ich bitten?" Er war an ihre Seite herangetreten, hatte ihr in den Mantel geholfen und hatte ihre Hand vorsichtig auf seinem linken Unterarm platziert.

_Wie angenehm er roch. Ein herbes, betörendes Parfum, dezent aufgetragen, und nur in unmittelbarer Nähe wahrnehmbar, ließ Hermines Geruchsnerven aufmerksam werden. Seine Hand fühlte sich weich an, der Stoff seines Jacketts war glatt und kühl. Wie er wohl aussah?_

„Natürlich Professor, gehen wir." Nur wenige Minuten später hatten sie die Grenze der Ländereinen, und damit auch die Apparierschranke erreicht und befanden sich im nächsten Augenblick inmitten der Londoner Innenstadt, nur wenige Meter von der Oper entfernt in einer kleinen Seitengasse wieder.

„Kommen Sie, Miss Granger." Vorsichtig führte er sie in Richtung des hell erleuchteten Eingangs der Londoner Oper, wo sich bereits eine Ansammlung von Menschen in Abendgarderobe gebildet hatte, die nach und nach in Richtung des großen, abgedunkelten und festlichen Saales strömte. Nachdem er ihr den Mantel abgenommen hatte und an der Garderobe abgegeben hatte, führte er sie behutsam in einen kleinen Seitengang der Oper, der vom Zugang zu den Toiletten nach links abzweigte. „Professor? Wohin gehen wir?" An dem verblassenden Lärmpegel hatte Hermine erkennen können, dass sie sich langsam von den einströmenden Menschen entfernten. „Wir haben besondere Plätze, Miss Granger. Die Zaubererwelt unterhält eine kleine Loge, die wir nur von hier aus durch eine unsichtbare Tür erreichen können. Kommen Sie, wir werden sie heute ganz für uns alleine haben." Einige Treppenstufen später hatte das ungleiche Paar die Loge erreicht und sich auf den bequemen altehrwürdigen Polsterstühlen niedergelassen.

„Kennen Sie den Inhalt des Musicals, Miss Granger?" Snape hatte sich seiner hübschen Begleitung zugewandt, die gedankenverloren mit den Fingern über den roten Samt der Sessellehne fuhr. „Ja Sir, ich habe das Stück schon zwei Mal gesehen. Es ist wunderschön, traurig, melancholisch, berührend..." Snape schaute sie einen Moment mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, fragend, nachdenklich an.

_Was wohl in ihr vorging…_

„Dann brauche ich ihnen die Handlung auf der Bühne nicht zu kommentieren?" Nun wandte sich auch Hermine zu ihrem Lehrer um. „Nein Sir, das brauchen sie nicht… Danke für das Angebot, sie tun so viel mehr für mich, als ich jemals erwarten dürfte…" Vorsichtig tasteten ihre Finger an der Lehne entlang hinüber zu seiner linken Hand, wo sie ihre warmen und zarten Finger dankbar auf seine Hand legte und diese leicht drückte.

_Wie klein ihre Hände sind, wie weich die Haut…_

„Gerne, Miss Granger… Es ist mir ein Vergnügen."

Diese sanft gesprochenen Worte aus seinem Mund ließen ihr einen wohligen Schauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen. Seine Hand, ruhig, warm, stark und beruhigend ließ ihre Berührung ohne Gegenwehr zu. _Was war das nur, das sieinnerlich so berührte?!_

Hermine verstand nicht, was diese Gefühle zu bedeuten hatten, und sie hatte in diesem Moment auch keine Möglichkeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn das Orchester begann zu spielen und der erste Akt des Musicals begann.

Zwei Stunden später, als der letzte Takt der Musik verklungen war, saßen die beiden immer noch so da, wie sie es getan hatte, als das Stück begonnen hatte. Sanft löste Severus Snape seine Hand aus der ihren, um ihr beim Aufstehen und hinabsteigen von der Loge behilflich zu sein.

Als sie weinige Minuten später wieder hinaus in die kühle Nachtluft traten liess der frische Wind Hermine erschaudern, und ein wärmender Arm legte sich sanft von hinten um ihre Schultern. „Lassen Sie uns etwas schneller gehen, Miss Granger, sie zittern ja vor Kälte." Nach einigen Kehren und Wenden in finsteren Gassen apparierten sie zurück und kehrten im Eilschritt, soweit dies für Hermine möglich war, zurück nach Hogwarts.

Die beiden waren gerade in Snapes Räumen angekommen, als er plötzlich innehielt. „Möchten Sie noch auf einen wärmenden Kakao bleiben, Miss Granger?" Er wusste nicht, warum er diese Frage gestellt hatte.

_Er wollte nicht, dass sie schon ging, sie, die er früher am liebsten aus seinem Unterricht verbannt hatte, der er jeden Preis gezahlt hätte, damit sie nur einmal schwieg…Er hatte nie gedacht, dass ihm das passieren würde. Dass er sich in seine Assistentin verlieben würde. Aber genau das war ihm passiert._

Diese Erkenntnis spiegelte sich für einen Moment in seiner Mimik wieder, als ein Lächeln für einen Moment seine sonst so harten Züge weicht werden lies. Hermine aber bekam von alledem nichts mit, in Gedanken verloren fühlte sie wie eine Welle warmer Energie ihren Körper durchflutet, als sie realisierte, dass er sie soeben zum Bleiben aufgefordert hatte.

„Gerne, Sir."


	29. Kapitel 29

Hallo Ihr lieben, treuen Leser. Nach ewig langer Abstinenz kommt nun brandneu, frisch in den USA geschrieben, ein kurzes Kapitelchen. Ich danke Euch für Eure lieben Reviews, ohne die hätte ich mich sicherlich nicht dazu durchgerungen, weiter an der Geschichte zu schreiben!

Ich hoffe diese Kapitel, so kurz es auch ist, gefällt Euch genauso gut wie mir... Und wie immer sind Reviews sehr erwünscht!

29. Zarte Bande

Gemütlich saßen die beiden noch eine ganze Weile beisammen, unterhielten sich über das Musical, die aktuellsten Ergebnisse der Zaubertrankbrauerei, das Leben auf Hogwarts, das Unterrichten, die Schüler. Die Zeit verging wie im Fluge, und die große Tasse mit Kakao in Hermines Händen neigte sich stetig dem Ende zu. „Professor,…, ich weiss sehr zu schätzen, was sie für mich tun, ich will, dass sie wissen, wie viel mir ihre Unterstützung, ihr Hilfe, und nicht zuletzt ihre Aufmerksamkeit bedeutet. Der Abend heute… Er war wunderschön, ich habe noch vor wenigen Monaten niemals geglaubt, dass ich diese Gefühl der Zufriedenheit, der Vollkommenheit des Augenblicks wieder spüren würde…" _Es war ein wager Versuch, die Gefühle, die in ihr herumwirbelten in Worte zu fassen. Sie war glücklich, zufrieden, sie spürte Zuneigung für ihren Mentor, Dankbarkeit, Sehnsucht, Freude und all das in einer Mischung, die es ihr unmöglich machte, die Ursachen dieser Gefühle logisch rational zu erschliessen. Es war ein tiefes Gefühl der Bewunderung, Geborgenheit, Vertrauen…_"Miss Granger,…" Severus hatte die letzten Sätze schweigend, mit zunehmender Unsicherheit verfolgt, und lehnte sich nun zu ihr hinüber, um ihre Hand zu ergreifen, und mit seinen Händen zum umschließen. „…es ist auch an mir, mich bei ihnen für die vielen gemeinsamen Stunden zu bedanken, mein Leben, so kompliziert es auch sein mag, hat durch ihre Anwesenheit eine wunderbare Komponente, die ich um nichts in der Welt missen möchte, hinzugewonnen…" Hermine hatte inzwischen ihre zweite Hand auf seine gelegt und fuhr sanft mit dem Finger an seinem Arm entlang, bis sie seine Haarspitzen fühlen konnte, und von dort aus vorsichtig den Weg an seine Wange fand, um sich dann in seine Richtung zu lehnen, und ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange zu hauchen. „Gute Nacht, Professor Snape, und danke für diesen wunderbaren Abend."

Das Bild von Hermine, die in ihrem wunderschönen Abendkleid, die Hand in Shadows Fell vergraben, sich noch ein letztes Mal im Türrahmen umdrehte, ganz so als ob sie ihm einen letzten Blick zuwerfen wollte, und deren Augen doch ungerichtet ins Leere schauten, hatten sich tief in Severus Snapes Erinnerung eingebrannt. Bis in die frühen Morgenstunden sass er, bei einer Flasche guten Rotweines an dem langsam erkaltenden Kamin seines Wohnzimmers und liess die vergangenen Stunden Revue passieren. _Er konnte seine Gefühle für Hermine Granger nicht länger vor sich selbst verleugnen. Sie war nicht nur wunderschön und attraktiv, nein sie war auch zugleich eine starke Persönlichkeit, umgeben mit der noch kindlichen Aura der Unschuld, aber zugleich so immens wissbegierig und lebenshungrig, intelligent, brillant, und sie war, und das war eine Eigenschaft, die ihm zuvor noch niemals bei einer Frau begegnet war, seiner ebenbürtig._

Und doch, diese Gedanken, so menschlich und natürlich sie sein mochten, brachten auf die Zweifel und Ängste hervor, die er in den gemeinsamen Stunden mit ihr stets auszublenden verstanden hatte.

_Er war fast doppelt so alt wie sie. Nun gut, in der Welt der Magier spielte das Alter keine Rolle, und Hermine, so jung sie auch sein mochte, war ihrem Alter, nicht zuletzt durch die unglücklichen Umstände, um einige Jahre voraus. Aber wäre es fair, sie jeder anderen Alternative zu berauben? War es nicht so, dass er diese unglücklichen Umstände, durch die sie in gewisser Weise an ihn gebunden war, schamlos ausnutzen würde, wenn er eine Bindung zu ihr einginge? Würde er sie nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen, seine Rolle als Spion, der Kontakt zu den Reihen des dunklen Lords!? Würde es ihm gelingen, seine Gefühle für sie unbemerkt zu lassen? Konnte er dieses Risiko eingehen? Und nicht zuletzt, war dieser Kuss, diese sanfte Berührung ihrer Lippen, nur ein Zeichen der Dankbarkeit, oder war es mehr?!_

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedankengängen, und er stellte das edel geschliffene Kristallglas mit dem tiefroten Wein zurück auf den Tisch, während er mit der anderen Hand den Verriegelungszauber der Tür aufhob. „Albus, was verschafft mir zu solch früher Morgenstunde diese Ehre?" „Ach Severus, in meinem Alter ist es nicht immer einfach den Schlaf bis zur Morgendämmerung auszudehnen. Und als ich bei meiner Wanderung durch die Hallen des Schlosses, das Licht unter Deiner Tür schimmern sah, dachte ich mir, dass ich Dir vielleicht bei dem einen oder anderen Glas Rotwein Gesellschaft leisten könnte…"

Mit einem innerlichen Seufzer und einem aeusserlichen freundlichen Nicken bat Severus Snape den Schulleiter in seine Räumlichkeiten, und liess ein zweites Kristallglas erscheinen, das er mit dem guten Tropfen füllte. „Nun, Albus, was führt dich wirklich hierher?" „Wie ich schon sagte, Severus, die Schlaflosigkeit des Alters… Aber wo ich schon einmal hier bin – wie war denn Hermines und Dein gemeinsamer Abend?" Daher wehte also der Wind… „Es hat ihr sehr gut gefallen, denke ich." „Und Dir, Severus?" „Nun, es war… interessant." „Ein tragisches Stück, nicht wahr, Severus…? Warum nur ist die Liebe stets so kompliziert?" Dieses Blitzen in den Augenwinkeln des Schulleiters verhieß zumeist nichts gutes für Severus. „Nun denn, mein Junge, ich will Dich nicht weiter von Deinem wohlverdienten Schlaf abhalten…" Mit einem von Schalk geprägten Lächeln erhob sich der Schulleiter erstaunlich behände und war in wenigen Schritten durch die Tür in die kalten Kerkerhallen verschwunden.

Zurück blieb ein etwas erstaunter Tränkemeister, der den letzen Rest der Weinflasche leerte, während Erinnerungen an längst vergangene Tage vor seinem inneren Auge Gestalt annahmen...


	30. Kapitel 30

**Hallo Ihr lieben, nach langer Zeit kommt hier ein kurzes Zwischenspiel und dann auch gleich ein Clifhanger… das nächste Kapitel ist aber schon in der Entstehung…**

**Wie immer sind Reviews sehr willkommen, und können die Wartezeit bis zum nächsten Update etwas verkürzen… (dann werde ich öfters mal daran erinnert, weiterzuschreiben ;-)**

30. Vergangenheit und Gegenwart…

Während er seine Gedanken unbewusst kreisen liess, kamen und gingen Erinnerungen, berührten seine Seele, um kurz darauf wieder zu verblassen. _Lily Evans, das erste Treffen, schon als Kind seine grosse Liebe, viele gemeinsame Stunden, James Potter, Feind und Rivale, Lucius Malfoy, seine Einführung in den Kreis der Todesser, Lilys Tod, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, der Orden, Harry Potter, der dunkle Lord…_

Während er das halbvolle Rotweinglas gedankenverloren langsam in der Hand bewegte um die tiefrote Flüssigkeit gleichmässig zirkulieren zu lassen, fühlte er zum ersten Mal in unersinnbar langer Zeit eine innere Ruhe sich in ihm ausbreiten. Lange Zeit hatte er diese Erinnerungen unterdrückt, die Träume mit Zaubertränken vertrieben, und wenn sie doch einmal Einlass in seine Seele fanden, quälten sie ihn mit Schuldgefühlen, mit Ängsten, mit Einsamkeit. Der Tod von Lily, seine Abkehr zu dunklen Seite, und schliesslich die Rückkehr ins Licht als Spion des Ordens hatten ihn zum Leben in Einsamkeit und Isolation verdammt, hatten ihn gezwungen seine Gefühle und Bedürfnisse hinter einer Mauer der Kälte und Unnahbarkeit gefügt aus den Steinen der Okklumentik zu verbergen.

Das leise Tapsen von Pfoten holte den Tränkemeister aus seiner Gedankenwelt zurück in die Gegenwart. „Shadow?". Der weisse Wolf schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll an die Beine seines früheren Herrn und stupste ihn auffordernd mit der Nase in die Waden. „Soll ich mitkommen, Shadow?" Das Verhalten seines früheren treuen Gefährten richtig interpretierend folgte der nunmehr in schwarzer Hose und weissem Hemd gewandete Tränkemeister dem weissen Wolf in Richtung der Bibliothek. Seinen Augen nicht trauend, blieb er im Türrahmen stehen, um das friedvolle Bild für einen Moment auf sich wirken zu lassen. In einem der beiden Sessel schlief Hermine, einen dunkelblauen Seidenpyjama tragend, die Füsse über der Armlehne hängend, und zugedeckt mit einem seiner schwarzen Umhänge, den er wohl am Vorabend dort vergessen hatte. Die langen Locken fielen weich über die Rückenlehne, während sie seelig lächelnd ihre Nase in dem Umhang vergraben hatte.

Mit einem tiefen Gefühl der Zufriedenheit und der Zuneigung zog Severus Snape sich wieder lautlos in seine eigenen Räumlichkeiten zurück. Der Morgen hatte bereits zu grauen begonnen, und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis seine Assistentin erwachen würde, und sie mit den für heute angesetzten Experimenten beginnen könnten. Dass der Tag in Wirklichkeit eine ganz andere Wendung nehmen sollte, konnte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht erahnen… Wohl aber Lucius Malfoy, der zur gleichen Zeit in Malfoy Manor die Anweisungen des dunklen Lords empfing und sich mit diesen kurze Zeit später auf den Weg nach Hogwarts begab…


	31. Kapitel 31

So ihr lieben, diesmal ein schnelles Update! Und das Kapitel ist auch etwas länger geworden. Ich muss allerdings sagen, dass ich angesichts der wenigen Reviews für das letzte Kapitel doch etwas enttäuscht war… 79 Leute haben die Story zu den Favoriten hinzugefügt - und nur 4 Leute hinterlassen mir ein Review??!!

Aber den Reviewern, die mir geschrieben haben danke ich dafür umso mehr – habe mich total darüber gefreut!

(Und auf die Frage eines anonymen Reviewer, ob ich was mit Chemie mache: Leider nicht mehr – aber es war mal mein Lebenstraum, den ich leider nicht verwirklichen konnte…)

31. Unerwarteter Besuch

Severus Snape hatte sich gerade seinen Umhang übergeworfen und war auf dem Weg ins Labor, als ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür ihn in der Bewegung innehalten liess. Er erwartete niemanden. Noch hatte Hermine ihm diesbezüglich etwas gesagt. „Miss Granger – erwarten sie Besuch?" wandte er sich zu Hermine um, die gerade Seite an Seite mit Shadow aus der Bibliothek herausgekommen war. „Nein, Sir." Shadows Fell hatte sich aufgestellt, die Ohren zurückgelegt; die Zähne gebleckt, knurrte der sonst so friedliche Wolf in Richtung des Eingangs von Severus Räumlichkeiten. „Malfoy" zischte Severus zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Schnell Miss Granger, in die Bibliothek." Während Hermine in die Bibliothek zurücktrat und die Tür verschloss sammelte Severus innerlich seine Gedanken und öffnete die Tür. „Severus, mein Freund." „Lucius, komm herein. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" Der blonde schlacksige und viel zu geschniegelte Mann hatte ohne weitere Aufforderungen mit raumgreifenden Schritten das Wohnzimmer von Severus Snape betreten und sich mit einem lässigen Seufzen in einen der Sessel fallen lassen. „Nun, Severus, unser Meister schickt mich mit einer ganz speziellen Aufgabe zu Dir." „Lass hören, Lucius, was ist es diesmal." „Das Schlammbut, Severus, was sonst?" Ein eiskalter Schauer lief Severus den Rücken herunter, als sein einstiger enger Freund dieses diffamierende Wort für seine Assistentin auspuckte. „Was ist mit ihr, Lucius?" Lucius kalte und brechnende Augen suchten den Blickkontakt mit den schwarzen undurchdringlichen Augen des Tränkemeisters. „Ich will sie sehen, Severus. Ich will sehen, ob Du den Wünschen unsere Herrn gerecht wirst, und ihren Willen gebrochen hast, sie zum Sklaven Deiner selbst gemacht hast, so wie es die Stellung von Schlammblütern gegenüber Reinblütern war und wieder sein wird." „Lucius, zweifelst Du an meiner Loyalität?" „Was war das für ein Auftritt, für eine Farce auf dem Kongress, Severus?" „Dumbledores Wunsch, Lucius…." „Deine Arbeit?" „Natürlich Lucius, oder glaubst Du, dass ein Schlammblut in der Lage wäre solche Fortschritte in der Zaubertrankkunst zu machen? Sie ist am Ende, Lucius, arbeitet Tag und Nacht, verzweifelt, bettelt, fleht, dass ich Ihr helfen soll…" „Vermutlich nicht, Severus… Dennoch, ich will sie sehen." Severus war aufgestanden und zeigte in Richtung der Bibliothek. „Nach Dir, Lucius."

Hermine hatte wie schon zuvor, das Gespräch aus der Bibliothek mit angehört, und vernahm die sich nähernden Schritte aus Richtung des Eingangs. Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes liess sie das Essen, das ihr die Hauselfen gebracht hatten, verschwinden, ein weiterer Schwenk und ein gemurmelter Zauberspruch, und ihre Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab, die Augen waren von tiefen Ringen unterlegt, und die Kleidung knittrig und unordentlich. „Miss Granger, es freut mich sie zu sehen." Lucius war mit einem höhnischen Grinsen in den Raum getreten und ging mit einem langen Schritt auf den Sessel zu. „Wie geht es ihnen, Miss Granger." Hermine hatte sich zitternd in Richtung der Stimme gewandt und antwortete mit brüchiger, erschöpfter Stimme „Danke Sir, es geht mir gut." „Das freut mich zu hören. Ich hoffe, Sie kommen mit den Forschungen gegen ihre Unpässlichkeit voran?" „Ja Sir, ich denke schon." Severus war nach Lucius in den Raum getreten hielt, angesichts des Anblicks für einen Moment den Atem an. _Hermine sah aus, als ob sie seit Tagen nicht geschlafen oder gegessen hatte, geschweige denn die Kleidung gewechselt hatte. Diese junge Frau war wirklich einmalig. Und die Ruhe und Souveränität mit der sie nun ihre Rolle spielte zeugte nicht nur von der Intelligenz, sondern auch von der Stärke und Energie, die sie so besonders machten._ „Nun Miss Granger, dann werde ich sie nicht länger von ihrer Arbeit abhalten. Machen sie es gut, Miss Granger."

Kaum hatten die beiden Männer den Raum verlassen, verwandelte Hermine sich mit hilfe einiger Gegenzauber zurück in die hübsche junge Frau und vertiefte sich wieder in die Vorbereitung der anstehenden Experimente, nicht ohne mit einem Ohr dem weiteren Gespräch zu folgen.

„Severus, ich bin beeindruckt. Sie sieht… …wie ein Wrack aus… Schöpft Dumbledore keinen Verdacht?" „Verhüllungszauber, Lucius. Und wenn sie auch nur ein Wort äussert, dann kann sie alleine nach dem Gegenmittel suchen." „Auch noch Erpressung…Ganz der Slytherin, Severus… Und ihre sonstigen Qualitäten?" Severus wusste worauf Lucius anspielte, und ein erneuter kalter Schauer überfiel ihn. „Ich stehe nicht auf Kinder, Lucius. Und als Reinblüter vermische ich meine Körperflüssigkeiten nicht mit denen von unwürdigen Subjekten." „Severus, Severus, wann lernst Du endlich, dass man auch mit Schlammblütern seinen Spass haben kann… Und sie ist noch jung und frisch… und ganz hässlich ist sie auch nicht…" _Nein, hässlich war sie nicht. Sie war wunderschön, attraktiv, brilliant, erfrischend…und unschuldig._ „Wenn Du das so siehst, Lucius. Ich halte es mit den Prinzipien meiner Ahnen. Und nun muss ich Dich bitten, zu gehen, ich habe noch andere Dinge zu erledigen." „Natürlich Severus, aber bevor ich gehe soll ich Dir noch eine Nachricht von unserem Herrn übermitteln, da Du aufgrund Deiner derzeitigen Situation nicht mehr zu den Treffen gerufen werden wirst. Wir wollen schliesslich nicht unsere wichtigste Informationsqelle riskieren. Beim nächsten Vollmond werden wir angreifen, Draco hat einen Weg gefunden, uns in die Schule zu bringen - sorge dafür, dass die Slytherinschüler bereit sind, um uns im Kampf zu unterstützen. Draco soll wird sie anführen." _Es war soweit – Vollmond war in 27 Tagen. Dann endlich würde diese Farce vorbei sein, endlich würde er frei sein – oder tot…_Nach aussen hin liess er sich diesbezüglich nichts anmerken."Natürlich Lucius, wir werden bereit sein." _Und wie sie bereit sein würden. Potter würde den dunklen Lord ein für alle Mal beseitigen… Dafür würde er sorgen…_ Während er noch diesen Gedanken nachhing, hatte Lucius die Räume verlassen und war auf dem Weg zurück nach Malfoy Manor. Severus indes ging zurück in die Bibliothek. „Miss Granger, ist alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?" Hermine war beim erneuten Klicken der Tür aufgesprungen und eilte in Richtung ihres Lehrers. „Professor, ist es wahr – wird der dunkle Lord wirklich angreifen?" Severus hatte seine Hände ausgestreckt und zog die hilflos im Raum stehende junge Frau zu sich heran. „Ja Miss Granger, der dunkle Lord pflegt keine leeren Drohungen zu machen." Hermine legte die Arme um seinen Körper und barg ihren Kopf an der Schulter der Lehrer. „Ich habe Angst, Sir…" Tränen fanden den Weg aus ihren Augen auf den Stoff seines dunklen Umhanges. „Ich weiss, Miss Granger." Sanft griff mit der rechten Hand in ihr Haar und steckte es behutsam hinter ihre Ohren. „Wir werden das schaffen, Mr Potter wird den dunklen Lord besiegen, und dann hat all das hier ein Ende, Miss Granger." Mit Tränen verschleierten Augen wandte sie ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung. „Ich weiss, Sir." Mit einem seiner Daumen wischte der dunkle Tränkemeister ihr vorsichtig die Tränen von den Wangen. „Kommen sie, wir haben noch viel zu tun. Fangen sie schonmal mit den Vorbereitungen an, während ich den Schulleiter über die aktuellen Entwickelungen unterrichte". Und so legte er ihr einen Arm um die Schultern und führte sie Richtung des Labors…


	32. Kapitel 32

_So ihr Lieben. Hier kommt ENDLICH mal wieder ein neues Kapitel. Ein Dank all denen, die mir trotz der langen Abstinenz treu geblieben sind. Mein Jahr war so ereignisreich, dass mir einfach keine Zeit und Energie zum Schreiben blieb. Und da ich zum November hin meinen ersten Job habe, und der Umzug ansteht, kommt nun noch schnell vorher her ein neues Kapitel. Nicht dass Ihr noch glaube, es geht hier gar nicht mehr weiter!_

Und natürlich: Bitte lasst mir ein Review da!!

32. Das Spiel beginnt

Die blauen Augen des Schulleiters hatten Ihr übliches Funkeln angesichts der neuen Entwicklungen von einem Moment auf den anderen eingebüßt. „Severus, wie weit sind deine Forschungen im Hinblick auf den Trank zum Schutz gegen die Unverzeihlichen?" Während Hermine in den letzten Wochen weitgehend selbstständig an ihren Projekten gearbeitet hatte, hatte der Zaubertrankmeister sich verstärkt um die Entwicklung eines Trankes bemüht, der zumindest für eine kurze Zeit eine Unverwundbarekeit gegenüber den unverzeihlichen Flüchen ermöglichen würde.

„Der Trank ist fertig, Albus, aber er wirkt nur für einen einzigen Fluch – danach ist der Zauberer genauso verletzbar wie vorher. Ich habe für Dich jedes andere Ordensmitglied eine einzige Phiole bereitgestellt – denn der Trank darf nur einmal verwendet werden. Eine weitere Einnahme ohne eine dazwischenliegende Vollmondphase wäre tödlich." Das war nicht das Resultat was der Schulleiter sich erhofft hatte, aber es war besser als nichts. Der letzte Satz hatte den Schulleiter dennoch hellhörig werden lassen. „Severus, hast Du etwa…" Der Blick des schwarzgewandeten Mannes senkte sich, als er realisierte, dass sein Freund und Mentor ihn durchschaut hatte. „Ja Albus. Ich habe den Trank an mir erprobt. Ich bin bis nach der nächsten Vollmondphase immun gegen die Wirkung des Trankes. Bitte Albus, kein Wort zu irgendjemand."

Der alte Zauberer schaute seinem jüngeren Schützling tief in die Augen. „Severus, wirf dein Leben nicht leichtfertig weg. Denk auch an Hermine. Sie wird dich brauchen, wenn all das hier vorbei ist." _Hermine. Was würde aus ihr werden, wenn er, Severus Snape, im Kampf fallen würde? Ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen machte sich in seinem Inneren bemerkbar._ Doch seine Gesichtszüge liessen keine Regung nach aussen erkennen. Sein kühler, emotionsloser Ton versetzte dem Schulleiter einen schmerzhaften Stich. „Ich weiss Albus. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie im Falle meines Todes versorgt ist und sich jemand um ihre weitere Ausbildung kümmern wird." Noch ehe der Schulleiter ein weiteres Wort verlieren konnte, hatte Severus Snape mit wehendem Umhang das Büro verlassen und sich in Richtung seines Labores bewegt, wo er schon von Hermine erwartet wurde.

Diese hatte in der Zwischenzeit verschiedene Heiltränke angesetzt, um die Vorräte der Krankenstation für den bevorstehenden Kampf aufzustocken. Gemeinsam und in ruhigen Einvernehmen brauten die beiden in den nächsten Stunden einen Trank nach dem anderen, füllen diesen ab und verkorkten und beschrifteten die Phiolen.

Erst als der letzte Trank für einen Tag und eine Nacht ziehen musste, legten beide die Arbeitsgeräte beiseite. Hermine war die erste, die das Wort ergriff: „Professor, was sind die Pläne des Ordens? Wie werden wir den dunklen Lord besiegen können? Wie wird Harry ihn besiegen können?" Severus Snape machte einen Schritt auf seine Assistentin zu und streckte zaghaft die Hand nach ihr aus um sie dann doch wieder sinken zu lassen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es gibt Pläne, viele verschiedene Pläne, für jeden möglichen Fall der eintreten könnte einer. Welcher dann in Kraft treten wird, das weiß ich nicht. Professor Dumbledore und Professor Lupin haben Mr. Potter unterrichtet, in Okklumentik, in Verteidigung, er ist bestens vorbereitet. Wir können nur abwarten, Miss Granger, und hoffen, dass es bald vorbei ist."

Nun war es Hermine, die einen kleinen Schritt auf den dunkel gewandeten Mann zumachte und ihre Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. „Ich habe Angst, Professor. Vor dem was sein wird, vor dem was vielleicht nicht mehr sein wird." Nun hatte auch Snape die Hand gehoben und ihre zarten Finger umfasst. „Ich weiss Miss Granger. Aber wir können nur arbeiten, warten und hoffen." _Hoffen, dass Lucius Malfoy seine verdiente Strafe erhält. Hoffen, dass der Fluch sich dann läst, und sie ihr Leben zurückerhält. Zugleich verursachte ihm dieser Gedanke aber auch einen melancholischen Schmerz. Dann würde er sie verlieren. Dennoch, viel zu viel bedeutete ihm diese junge Frau, als das er ihr um seiner selbst willen die goldene Zukunft vorenthalten könnte. **Er liebte sie.** Und er würde sein Leben für sie im Kampf geben, wenn sie dafür ihres zurückbekäme._

Hermine zog ihren Mentor näher an sich heran. „Werden Sie an dem Kampf teilnehmen, Professor?" _Sie hatte Angst, Angst um ihn. Sie genoss die Zeit an seiner Seite. Mehr als einmal schon hatte sie sich gefragt, ob sie ihre Sehkraft wieder zurück haben wollte. Denn dann würde sie ihn verlassen müssen. Und nun hatte sie Angst davor, ihn endgültig zu verlieren. Diese Gefühle, widersprüchlich, unbekannt, nahmen ihr die Luft zum Atmen. **Sie liebte ihn.** _Diese Erkenntnis kam mit der warmen Berührung seiner zweiten Hand an ihrer Wange, als er die Tränen wegwischte, die sich von ihren blinden Augen den Weg über ihre Wangen hinunter suchten.

„Lassen Sie uns noch ein Stück spazieren gehen, Miss Granger. Es ist ein herrlich lauer und sternenklarer Abend." Mit diesen Worten legte er ihr galant den Arm um die Taille und führte sie hinaus aus seinem Büro durch einen gut verborgenen Geheimgang hinaus in die nähe des Sees.


End file.
